Siempre estaré ahí
by TefyHatake
Summary: Sakura queda embarazada durante la ausencia de Sasuke ¿Quien podrá apoyarla? tal vez la persona que siempre cuido de ella conformándose con ser solo su sensei, las complicaciones del embarazo y la vida de Sarada no serán tarea fácil con que lidiar aun cuando los años, cobran una factura demasiado cara. Una historia de Dolor y sentimientos encapsulados.
1. Siempre estare ahi

**Disclaimer:**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Siempre estaré ahí**

Una vez más observaba impaciente aquel pequeño aparato que cambiaría mi vida por completo no podía evitar que mi llanto se intensificara ¿Cómo se suponía que lidiaría con esto?

Las cosas no tenían que ser así o al menos así no las había planeado cuando decidí espérale un poco más, a su partida, su palabras habían sido claras, era su viaje de redención y era una decisión en la que yo no podía ni tenía que intervenir sin embargo prometió que volvería y fue cierto, cumplió.

Fui la primera persona a la que el busco, la primera en darle una bienvenida esa misma noche en la que Naruto se casó, el volvió a mí, dijo que estaba seguro ahora no había logrado vencer algunos demonios pero para hacerlo me necesitaba en respuesta solo pude decirle que jamás le dejaría de nuevo, fue entonces que me entregue en cuerpo y alma a el por primera vez

Jamás me sentí más feliz de saber que era correspondida de la manera en que deseaba por el… Sasuke Uchiha tuvimos una relación de meses, podría decir que las mejores de mi vida sin embargo se marcho.

Dijo que su viaje no había terminado y —que tardaría de nuevo un tiempo—, que esperara porque cuando volviera solo traería promesas vacías.

Por un tiempo me consolaron aquellas palabras, el volvería y entonces haríamos las cosas como se debían, nos casaríamos, en una fiesta tan linda que superaría a la de Naruto y después de unos años tras haber disfrutado de nuestro matrimonio cumplíamos nuestro sueño mutuo. Reconstruiríamos el clan, todo en ese orden, sin embargo ahora los planes habían cambiado.

—Sakura ¿está todo bien? —fue la mano tibia acompañada de esa voz siempre llena de ternura y compresión la que me saco de mi ensoñación

—K-Ka-kashi sensei… La… la prueba dio…

No pude completar la oración sin que por nueva cuenta el llanto me invadiera, los miles de temores se apoderaron de mí por completo. No era posible que Sasuke se perdiera de esto, seriamos padres y solo estaba yo para vivirlo

Sin embargo mi respuesta pareció ser totalmente innecesaria inmediatamente el calor de su regazo dio calma a todos mis temores me refugié tanto como pude y me aferré sobre su cuello dejando correr mi llanto como si de una pequeña niña se tratara, los fuertes brazos de mi mentor que me rodeaban mientras trasmitían la fuerza que en ese momento parcia carecer.

—Todo estará bien mi niña... yo siempre estaré ahí.

Sus palabras salieron de sus labios tan seguras que cubrieron al instante, cualquier temor que intentaba nublar nuevamente mis pensamientos.

Y en ese momento comprendí no estaba sola, nunca lo estaría.

**FIN?**

* * *

**N/A: **Este pequeño relato surgió tras ver una película y dije porque no hacerlo kakasaku. Tal vez escriba de este una serie de drabbles que hablen mas afondo sobre el embarazo de Sakura

Y si para los que leen "Por intentar olvidarte se preguntan qué hago escribiendo esto cuando debo actualizar se los prometo que lo haré muy pronto he tenido algunos problemitas con la inspiración pero no importa.

Y si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer :')

Saludos ttebayo!


	2. Un tope con la realidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~ CAPITULO 2~ **

**SEMANA 5:** Un tope con la realidad.

**POV:** Sakura

Simplemente me era imposible aguantarlo más, había intentado mantener sentada y aparentar que nada sucediera, no hasta que pudiera hablar de ello. No era nada no me molestaba en absoluto que amiga me invitaran a comer pero todo cambio cuando el repugnante aroma de ramen inundo mis sentidos, mi cuerpo decidió tomar control propio y alejarse rápidamente del comedor.

— Sakura ¿estás bien? — .Pregunto Hinata en tono preocupado. — Si me hubieses dicho que no te gusta el ramen podría haberte hecho algo más de comer yo…cocino ramen para Naruto —

— ¡Oh no eso Hinata! Para nada, es solo que no me siento muy bien.—

— Bueno entonces supongo que podríamos comer un poco de té con galletas y puedes contarme lo que ibas a decirme. — Habló mientras en su rosto sonríe de manera tiernamente y jalaba de mi mano, rumbo a la terraza de la mansión. Si, una mansión que Naruto se preocupaba por mantener a su familia con todos los lujos posibles. Siempre decía que sus hijos disfrutarían de todo lo que él no pudo, trabaja como loco a pesar de que el padre de Hinata había querido apoyarlos económicamente, pero él se ha negado rotundamente; ahí estaba los resultados después de un año de casados había construido una enorme casa para vivir a lado de Hinata era obvio que la amaba con locura. Observe un momento sin poder evitarlo los rostro sobre el Monte Hokage, para ser mi precisa el sexto rostro, aún en las noches cuando el insomnio no me dejaba dormir podía escuchar aquellas palabras en mi cabeza que en cierta manera me ayudaban a no caer en depresión. ¡Así como sus visitas nocturnas!, y como olvidar la forma en que me obligaba a salir de casa e ir con mis amigos argumentando que ahora quería evitar que estuviese sola ni un segundo, ¡solo estaba embarazada no enferma!

— ¿Sakura?¿está todo bien?— Preguntó cuándo regreso con una bandeja con los alimentos prometidos.

— ¡Eh!, Si, si… — Acote saliendo de mis pensamientos mientras observa a mi amiga servir las tazas, esta si tenían un mucho mejor aroma y las galletas en verdad se veían deliciosas.

— Y bien Sakura, cuéntame últimamente te he notado algo extraña y pues…— Por desgracia para ambas un pequeño llanto irrumpió nuestra conversación, en respuesta ella solo se levanta y me pide esperarla un momento que en seguida regresa en brazos con él pequeño Boruto mientras ella lo acurruca en su regazo.

—¡Parece que el pequeño Boruto despertó!— Mencione entusiasmada, amaba a ese pequeño era la viva imagen su padre y fue cuando por un momento me pregunte, si el pequeño bebé en mí, se parecería a Sasuke o tendría algunos rasgos míos, algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento.

— Sakura ¿quieres cárgalo un momento? — Preguntó mientras me entregaba en brazos al pequeño rubio, aceptando gustosa. Besé la frente del pequeño mientras que Hinata volvía a tomar asiento frete mío.

—Lo..lo siento Sakura ahora si podemos hablar—

—Bueno…— Dudaba en decirle la buena noticia o como dicen por ahí "la nueva nueva" porque le contaría a Naruto y esté era capaz de ir a buscar a Sasuke al lugar más recóndito del mundo para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, tal vez tenía algunas esperanzas de que lo hiciera pero me negaba a que él no regresara por su voluntad. Fue entonces que decidí contarlo.

—Hinata yo… estoy embarazada, y pronto también seré mamá… —. Sonreí extrañada ante mis palabras, era cierto iba ser mamá pero no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo e inmediatamente mi amiga había corrido a felicitarme. —Sakura —¡Muchas felicidades! —

Acepte gustosa sus felicitaciones, era a la primera persona a la que contaba oficialmente y tras mi confesión la tarde la pasamos charlando sobre el embarazo.

Anécdotas sobre su embarazo y uno que otro consejo; la noche se hizo presente y no tardo mucho para que Naruto llegará a casa por consecuente esté también se enterará de nueva noticia. Al principio tal como lo había pensado Naruto sabiendo que Sasuke no estaba en la aldea quería ir a buscarlo.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente con sus palabras. ¿Estaba dispuesta a que él dejara a su familia para juntar una que ni siquiera existía?, fue entonces que mentí por el bienestar de ellos.

—No te preocupes Naruto, Sasuke ya lo sabe y mencionó que volvería pronto.—

Pareció que mis palabras calmaron al impaciente rubio y me dedico su más sinceras felicitaciones para dedicarse a cuidar de su pequeño bebé para que su ahora esposa y yo conversáramos un poco más animadas por ya no tener interrupciones futuras por primogénito Uzumaki.

Su intento fue en vano el resto de conversación con Hinata respondía a sus preguntas por inercia no podía despegar los orbes sobre mi amigo y el pequeño bebe al que cargaba y besaba tan tiernamente. Con un torbellino de emociones acompañadas de un sentimiento de nostalgia decidí despedirme e ir a casa tan rápido como mis piernas podían.

En cuanto llegue al mi pequeño departamento camine lentamente al sofá tomando asiento y deje fluir en lágrimas, todos los sentimientos que azotaron en mí tras la visita al hogar de mis amigos. ¿Así se supone que tendría que ser mi vida? feliz mente casada con el hombre al que amo, una linda casa y juntos cuidaríamos del pequeño que viene en camino.

Ese había sido plan a futuro al menos el que yo tenía planeado por un momento odie y maldije a Sasuke su forma de marcharse sin decir nada, por volver a dejar estragos en mi y romper mis sueños en pedazos. Deje correr mi llanto esperando que con él se fuera la angustia y soledad que de nuevo me invadían sujete mi vientre buscando un poco de consuelo en la vida que llevaba dentro de mí así lo hice hasta que el sueño me invadió.

Un pequeño rose sobre mi rostro hizo que despertará solo para darme cuenta que tenía unos orbes negros que miraban gentilmente o ¿era quizás ternura?, tal como siempre lo hacía de nueva cuenta él estaba ahí.

— Kakashi sensei— Trate de tomar asiento hasta que caigo que estaba ¿sobre la cama?. Seguramente me había cargado desde el sofá hasta la recamara.

—¡Shhhhh! Lamento haberte despertado…es sólo que no deberías dormir en el sofá.

Explicó autoritario mientras intentaba continuar con su tarea interrumpida de arroparme.

— ¡Pero…!— Intente repelar más no me lo permitió alegando con su tan habitual calma tan propia de el.

—Parece que fue un día duro, descansa yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo... — tan pronto término de hablar camino rumbo a la salida.

—Espere Kakashi Sensei yo…— Las palabras que quería decirle se agruparon todas en mis labios algo inteligente sobre lo ocurrido hoy por la tarde pero estos alcanzaron a soltar.

— ¿Kakashi sensei usted qué opina de esto?. —Mi respuesta fue evidente pues regreso, tomando asiento a un costado mío, como si adivinara la hermética necesidad que mi ser anhelaba por hablar con él.

— ¿Yo ... que opino?... ¿por qué te interesa saber lo que opine?

—Es solo que…desde que se entero, se ha preocupado por mí y no ha dicho el porqué.—Yo solo pienso que deberías ser la mujer más feliz del mundo por esperas un bebe y esa es la alegría más grande no deberías preocuparte yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Te cuido porque eres mi Alumna, mi niña y siempre cuidare de ti ahora y siempre... Será mejor que descanses. — mención al mismo tiempo que revolvía mis cabellos con ternura y tan pronto lo hizo desapareció de la habitación dejando una sensación de tranquilidad en mi corazón, que por desgracia se desgarro hace algunas horas pero con él mayor, el peliblanco, mí sensei cerca... no tenía por qué temer.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Que tal un nuevo capitulo? si, parece que esto se terminara convirtiendo en un fic sobre el embarazo de Sakura.**

**la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de escribir otro capitulo pero con la salida del manga (Naruto Hiden) la imaginación se hecho a volar. **

** Y respecto a la cronología de los Drabbles pues la manejare por semanas de Embarazo de Sakura.**

**En fin eso es todo por este capitulo muchas gracias todos los que leyeron,comentaron y agregaron a favoritos el capitulo anterior **

**Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo ttebasa!**


	3. En un Latido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~Capitulo 3~**

**SEMANA 10:** En un latido

**POV:** Sakura

Tire de la cadena del baño era la primera vez en la mañana que lo hacía de verdad que mi madre y Tsunade-sama tenían toda la razón, la peor parte del embarazo comenzaría con las nauseas y vómitos matutinos, era todo un alivio que estos comenzaran a esfumarse.

Lave mi rostro y lave mi boca, una vez dejando atrás el mal rato matutino me dispuse a cambiar mi vestimenta en verdad lamentaba tener que abandonar mi cómoda pijama mas era importante asistir a la consulta médica que Shisune había logrado organizar con mi antigua maestra.

Cansada tome un holgado vestido verde, no era que tuviese mi vientre muy abultado pero era una muy buena manera de evitar el insoportable calor del verano.

Tan pronto termine cepille mi aún corto cabello poniendo cuidadosamente un prendedor como adorno, dedicando una sonrisa por el espejo orgullosa de mi aspecto. Y siguiendo con mis actividades me dirigí dispuesta a preparar un almuerzo pero mi tarea fue interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta, mi corazón latía rápidamente con cada visita que tocaba a ella, por más que lo intentara la ilusión de que fuese Sasuke regresando a casa llenaba mi rostro de una genuina sonrisa, arregle mis ropas antes de abrir, mas como todas las ocasiones la decepción se pintaba en mi rostro al solo ver… ¿un anbu?

—Haruno Sakura el Rokudaime Hokague envía esto — Hablo tan serio como solo un anbu lograba hacerlo mientras entregaba una pequeña caja acompañada de un sobre, tome la caja y acto seguido el anbu desapareció en una cortina de humo.

La decepción que me invadió fue rápidamente remplazada por una sonrisa repleta de curiosidad sobre el contenido de la pequeña caja, me dirigí al comedor, posé la caja en la mesa y tome asiento, con curiosidad abrí lentamente el paquete cual era mi sorpresa al ver el interior una charola con Anmitsu*, observe aún con más detalle el platillo se veía delicioso: los verdes pero dulces kiwis, las pequeñas pero coloridas fresas, el plátano cortado diagonalmente y los pequeños trozos de melón brindaban un colorido y dulce aspecto al platillo cuyo centro se componía de una pequeña bola de helado y sobre esta una cereza. Presurosa abrí la pequeña charola deseosa de aspirar el dulce aroma de las frutas y por supuesto dar el primer mordisco, más la nota a un costado me incitaba retrasar mi tarea unos segundos más.

Tras abrir el sobre me tope con una carta escrita con la fina pero bien definida letra de mi sensei, mis ojos recorrían ansioso cada una de las líneas sobre aquel papel:

**~Post~**

_Sakura espero que lo disfrutes _

_Y este día te mantengas con esa sonrisa_

_que estoy seguro surca_

_tu rostro en este momento_

_PD: _

_Estaré ahí sin falta_

. -Hatake Kakashi.

.

Leí nuevamente la nota queriendo memorizarla como otro detalle de mi sensei, guarde nuevamente la nota en el pequeño sobre y me dispuse a saborear el platillo frete a mí. Cada bocado era exquisito, sin duda una combinación de frutas perfectas, me sorprendía la forma en la que aquel peligris lograba conocerme le había basado con saber el que amaba las cosas dulces.

Tras dar el último morisco a mi bocadillo recogí la mesa al terminar, me dirigí al sofá sobre la sala y sin poder evitarlo como cada día observe en mi pequeño teléfono celular la fotografía de Sasuke contemplando los rasgos de ese azabache que había robado mi corazón a tan temprana edad y ahora padre de él ser en mi vientre, un pequeño impuso me obligó a inmediatamente marcar su número, aun me era increíble que esos aparatos te comunicaran con las persona estado lejos, remplazaban por mucho a los halcones y perros que usaba cuando niña. La línea sonaba una y otra vez mas de nueva cuenta no había respuesta alguna, resignada di por terminada aquella llamada, observe la hora y cerré el teléfono si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde.

El camino por la aldea fue sumamente ameno, los cálidos rayos de sol pintaban mis mejillas de un colorido rosa y lo vientos frescos lograban calmar aquella bochornosa sensación. Al llegar al consultorio fu recibida por los cálidos brazos de mí maestra a quien tenía mucho tiempo de no verle.

— ¡Sakura! Mírate cómo has crecido te vez hermosa, además mira en la situación en la que nos vemos serás una hermosa y joven mama. — Se expresaba en total emoción mientras tomaba asiento en detrás de su escritorio y yo le acompañaba.

—Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama,a mí también me alegra verla. —

—Muy bien basta de charla supongo que estas ansiosa por que hagamos la revisión ¿no es así? — Indicó mientras señalaba que me recostase sobre la camilla

—Sí— mencione en un tono quizá triste tanto que mi maestra fue capaz de darse cuenta y pregunto justo lo que no quería responder.

— ¿Y es que acaso ese Uchiha no va presentarse? No le conocía su faceta de impuntualidad—

—Sasuke el…— mi respuesta fue frustrada por el llamado a la puerta del consultorio y di las gracias por ello en verdad no quería hablar del tema. Observe a la rubia ponerse en pie molesta por a interrupción más aun así entendió a la puerta

—Estoy ocupada— Menciono antes de darse cuenta sobre que era el visitante.

—Yo…lo siento pero le prometí a Sakura estar aquí— Menciono con un tono calmado tan propio de él, mi sensei.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Pero qué! — aquel gesto de mi ex maestra cambio completamente su cejas se juntaron tanto que pareció formar una sola y su cara se volvió tan roja como el cabello de cierto Kazekage

—Tu eres un maldito ¡Deprabado! Como te atreviste a hacerle esto a Sakura…— le tomo del cuello del chaleco obligándole a entrar. No pudiendo ver un momento más de tal escena grite ¿cómo era posible que pensara eso de mi sensei? el sería incapaz de pensar en algo parecido.

— ¡Basta! — captando la atención de ambos me puse en pie y firmemente tome la mano de mi sensei, me sentía completamente apenada por las acciones de mi maestra por tal motivo hable observando fijamente a rubia frente mi dedos tomaba la mano del peligris a un lado mío

—Kakashi sensei, me alegra que haya podido venir —

—Sakura no me digas que él es el…— Me observaba atónita y temerosa de mi respuesta.

—Claro que no, este bebé es Sasuke-kun y me rehusó a que usted tache a Kakashi sensei de todas esas ideas que cruzaron por su mente, él lo único que ha hecho ha sido cuidar de mi— Para cuando termine mi frase un nudo en mi garganta se formo para después ser invadida por el llanto

—Sakura lo lamento, — Acotó mientras me brindaba un abrazo en un intento por controlar mis lágrimas. Pasado aquel momento de conmoción me vi obligada a contar mi desafortunada situación poniendo especial detalle en el cuidado de mi sensei hacia mi persona claro dejando de lado los pequeños detalles, era tan egoísta como para compartiros. La vi pedir una disculpa al nuevo hokague para después escuchar las mil mediciones hacia el morocho padre de mi bebé.

— ¡Pero ese Uchiha me las pagara le traeré a la aldea aunque sea a rastras! Ya lo verá — repetía mientras prepara de nueva cuenta los aparatos para la revisión al terminar pidió al Hokage tomar asiento a un lado mío.

—Vamos a comenzar así que escuchen con atención— acota mientras pasaba el doopler por mi vientre en busca de alguna señal. Fue entonces que lo escuche, mi corazón pareció detenerse para solo escuchar aquel pequeño y fascinante sonido, era el latido de mi pequeño aquello que escuchaba era el sonido de la vida creciendo en mi.

Lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas sin control alguno, tome la mano a un lado mío por un instante pareció ser Sasuke quien se encontraba ahí más la triste realidad hizo meya en mi cuando al parpadear note los vagos orbes azabaches de mi sensei mirando con ternura como si aquel sonido fuera igual de mágico para él…

— ¿Estás todo bien Sakura? — se animo a romper el silencio en la habitación seguramente instado por la manera en que apreté su mano.

—Si…es solo que desearía que Sasuke también pudiera escuchar.— Susurre tan bajo más audible para mi sensei quien tras escuchar mi respuesta froto los nudillos de mi mano con su pulgar en un intento de tranquilizarme.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará. —

Mi maestra quien era testigo de aquello detuvo el pequeño aparato y nos dedico una genuina sonrisa, ahora ella entendía lo que quería decirle. Al salir de la consulta Kakashi sensei insistió en comer juntos por algún lugar de la aldea, nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante donde ambos comimos y por nueva cuenta fui incapaz de observar el rostro, era acaso que ¡jamás vería su rostro!.

Al salir para mi sorpresa se ofreció a pagar mi sensei podía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Caminamos a paso lento en el regreso a casa en cual también insistió en acompañarme más su intención fue interrumpida por un anbu.

—Hokage-sama el consejo exige verlo de inmediato— tan pronto dejo el mensaje desapareció de igual manera que el que me visito en la mañana, recordando aquel detalle una sonrisa surco mi labios y me dispuse a agradecerle más me vi interrumpida.

—No te preocupes Sakura primero te dejare en casa, el consejo puede esperar—Señaló mientras sonreía con su muy propia manera de hacerlo, aquellos vagos ojos se curvaban en un gesto único que en ocasiones me parecía exclusivo para mí.

—No se preocupe sensei puedo llegar a casa sola, no es bueno que el Hokage llegue retrasado, ahora no puede ser tan vago como antes—

— Está bien Sakura pero... ¿Estás segura? — Intento averiguar algún cambio de opinión en mí, una sonrisa mía pareció ser suficiente para él pues se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse.

—Espere…— le vi girar un momento en espera de mis palabras— Muchas gracias por el almuerzo estaba delicioso.

Le observe sonreír una vez mas y desaparecer de inmediato, de nueva cuenta la soledad se unía a mí como mi único acompañante, el rojizo cielo llamo mi atención y el crepusculo se hace presente a través de todo alrededor con casi fuego y cambiando sus destellos, ¿acaso ya era tan tarde ni si siquiera lo había notado?

La fresca frisa me ínsito a observar el anochecer en el puente cercano al parque, ese donde cuando niños solíamos reunirnos en equipo, aquel vaivén en las hojas causados por el viento era un espectáculo dignó de observar, y pasar un tiempo perdida de la fascinante vista que la naturaleza me ofrecía. Más de un segundo otro todo pareció oscurecerse y ver que todo se desvanecía en una nube negra.

Mareada y sin tener el control de mi cuerpo, intentaba despertar por completo, tenía una ligera idea de lo que sucedía y un terror se apodero de mí, no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello quien fuera el desgraciado que corría conmigo en hombros por el bosque se estaba saliendo con la suya y no podía hacer nada. Intente removerme, más mis esfuerzos era en vano, cualquiera que fuera la droga que me habían suministrado me dejo caer nuevamente en un tortuoso sueño...

Abrí mis ojos lista para cualquier cosa que sucediese mas mi sorpresa fue al verme recostada en mi recamara, tome un rápido asiento mientras mis ojos recorrían incesantes la habitación hasta que note la presencia de mi sensei tratando de tomarme por los hombros, aquellos orbes tan conocidos me hicieron correr a los brazos buscando refugio eliminado aquel terror que embargo mi ser al despertar, mi tacto pareció tensarlo más de inmediato correspondió posando su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda aferrándose a mi tal como lo hacía yo.

—Está bien Sakura— susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla aun con solo su brazo izquierdo. Sus acciones me parecieron extrañas y un tanto preocupantes, le mire en un intento de dar con su brazo derecho, que al percatarme había un color carmín que pintaba su piel y más que preocuparme de mi estado mi impulso sale a revisarlo y ver que no fuera una herida tan profunda.

— ¡Kakashi sensei esta herido!—. Reclame en un intento de tomar su mano mas la oculto tras su capa blanca que aún portaba con su Grado de hokage

—No es mi sangre, ése infeliz no volverá a tocarte…— Aquellas palabras me hicieron comprender lo que había sucedido momentos antes, una vez más aquel que me había salvado era él.

—Perdóname Sakura….Debí llevarte casa, si no hubiese sido por Pakkun tú…— Le observo empuñar sus manos y pasar en seco, eran pocas la ocasiones en que le veía molesto y aquello me hizo maldecir mil veces el momento de mi distracción.

—Deberías dormir Sakura, no te preocupes yo estaré en la cocina —

Le veo salir de la recamara para unos segundos después escuchar grifo del agua seguramente lavando los residuos de la batalla, tras asegurarme que completara su tarea decidida le llame en espera de verlo entrar por la puerta.

— ¿Está todo bien Sakura? — pregunto acercándose a un costado de la cama.

—Yo…me preguntaba si…Podría quedarse a dormir— Recorrí con algo de esfuerzo mi cuerpo al otro extremo de la colchoneta dejando el suficiente espacio para que el cuerpo de mi sensei pudiese tomar reposo a un lado mío.

Parecía entender lo que intentaba decir toma reposo el lugar asignado, mientras me observaba con una sonrisa tan peculiar en el, en un rápido movimiento sin dejarlo oponerse tome reposo sobre su pecho invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, me sentía egoísta pidiendo aquello pero más la necesidad de dormir junto a los brazos impregnados de calor y protección me hacían más fácil la tarea de dormir.

—Hasta mañana Sensei—

* * *

_~Aclaraciones~_

*** Anmitsu:** El **anmitsu** es postre japones Se elabora con pequeños cubos de agar-agar, una gelatina blanca traslúcida Se sirve entonces en un cuenco con anko , guisantes cocidos, y diversas frutas como melocotón, piña y cereza.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo con otro pequeño capitulo el nuevo manga tiene mi imaginación girando a mil pero que hacerle espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**A casi lo olvido he pensado en escribir algún capitulo desde el punto de vista de kakashi pero no me decido bien ustedes que piensan ¿les gustaría? dejen su opinión.**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews me animan muchísimo, los quiero no leemos pronto ; )**

**Saludos ttebasa! **


	4. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~Capitulo 4~**

**Semana 14:** Inesperado

**POV:** Sakura

Por nueva cuenta me observe en el espejo, odiaba esa ropa me desvestí por doceava vez y la arroje junto al demás montón de ropa sobre la cama, odiaba a Ino por convencerme de comprar solo ropa ajustada y tener que deshacerme de cualquier prenda holgada en mi guarda ropa.

Por nueva cuenta ultima vez eche un vistazo al armario, gran fue mi alegría al encontrar una sudadera verde limón en definitiva era perfecto, no estaba lo suficientemente gruesa para causarme calor pero se ajustaba perfecto a mi nuevo cuerpo, no apretaba de ninguna manera mis pechos y lo más importante mi ahora bastante abultado vientre.

Esa y el pantaloncillo de embarazo obsequiado por mi madre iban perfecto, por el día de hoy más en definitiva tendría que comprar algunas mas, no vestiría lo mismo durante mi embarazo.

Cepille un poco mi cabello y por nueva cuenta mire mi reflejo en el espejo, aun me era extraño el pequeño abultamiento y el muy favorable aumento de pechos mas el recuerdo de aquel sonido, el latido del pequeño bebe dentro de mí, producía en mi una felicidad incesante y en definitiva valía todas las desmejoras de mi perfecta figura.

Satisfecha de mi apariencia tome por último el dije con símbolo de clan Uchiha y lo coloque sobre mi cuello, aun no comprendía completamente el motivo por que Kakashi senseí me lo había obsequiado solo había dicho – De ahora en adelante esto te pertenece- ¿qué quería decir con ello? Pues no el hecho de llevar un bebe Uchiha no me convertía parte del clan.

Suspire un momento y sin darle más vueltas al asunto salí de la recamara para tomar el desayuno, que como ya era costumbre un anbu traía hasta mi puerta, al abrirla tome el pequeño paquete, y camine de regreso al comedor no sin echar un vistazo al Nikken en turno, esa vez era Pakkun quien dormía tranquilamente sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Desde aquel incidente, a la mañana siguiente cuando la conmoción paso y mi senseí tuvo que afrontar sus deberes como hokage, decidió dejarme a cuidado de sus inseparables nikkens, cada uno se turnaba para cuidarme y por orden estricta no perderme de vista.

Me gustaría decir que era una medida completamente innecesaria mas la presencia de aquellos canes calmaba el miedo y ansiedad que me producía el estar las veinticuatro horas totalmente a solas, el tener a aquellos amigos peludos era como si una parte de mi senseí estuviese cuidando de mí.

Al llegar a comedor abrí el pequeño paquete, unos pequeños hot cakes acompañados de una deliciosa ensalada de frutas dulces, otro platillo delicioso en ocasiones le preguntaba cómo era capaz de mandarme un desayuno todos los días y su respuesta siempre era:

—Soy el Hokage—

Su triste y chusca respuesta me impulso a no preguntar más sobre esos asuntos, partí a la cocina en busca de una taza de café además de llenar el planto de alimento para mi acompañante, terminadas mis tareas tome asiento en el comedor disfrutando de aquel platillo que como siempre estaba exquisito.

Al terminar limpie la mesa y me dedique a tomar asiento un momento en el sofá donde revise el teléfono celular y observe los mensajes de texto repletos todas aquellas fotos que Naruto me había enviado haciendo caras raras acompañado del pequeño Boruto, sin poder evitarlo deje escapar de mis labios una sonora carcajada nunca dejaría ser el cabeza hueca ninja hiperactivo que era mi compañero de equipo.

Estaba segura que sabía sobre mi mentira pero había preferido callar conociendo mi cabezonería, y esa era razón de su insistencia por hacerme reír, en ocasiones solo hablaba por teléfono para contarme un tonto chiste y después colgaba mas se lo agradecía eso me quitaba tiempo para pensar en Sasuke y su regreso.

Tras observar por última vez aquella tierna fotografía y agregarla a la galería, una idea brillante cruzo por mi mente, tal vez podría salir a la cuidad y comprar un poco de ropa materna, para mi suerte conocía a la persona perfecta para acompañarme, busque entre los contactos y espere tras el tono que contestara

— ¡Hola!, Sakura que milagro que hablas pensé que Hokage-sama te había restringido del contacto humano— respondió mientras se burlaba un poco

— ¡No seas así Ino!, Además si sigues burlándote no te diré para que te he llamado

—¡Oh no fretesota!, tú me dirás porque has llamado—

—Pues…pensaba ir a la cuidad a comprar un poco de ropa materna y…— fui totalmente incapaz de terminar pues de inmediato su respuesta se hizo sonar por la línea

—¡IRE DE INMEDIATO! —

Y después simplemente colgó, tenía un pésimo presentimiento y me comenzaba a preguntar si había hecho bien en llamarle, mas no había mucho que hacer cerré el dispositivo lo guarde en mi pantaloncillo.

—Supongo que vas a salir Sakura— hablo el pequeño can mientras se estiraba un poco alistándose para continuar con su tarea asignada

—Sí, siento que tenga que molestarte, esta vez iré con Ino puedes dejarnos solas si gustas— comente como una opción, el pobre parecía muerto de cansancio, aunque tal vez aquellos bajos ojos solo daban la apariencia tales como en ocasiones daba a parecer mi senseí

—No te preocupes Sakura, es mí deber cuidar de tu cachorro y tú, ustedes son lo más importante para Kakashi —

Estaba a punto de responder ¿cómo que mi cachorro? Mas el repentino llamado a la puerta interrumpió mi cometido, tras abrir la puerta una Ino hiperactiva tomo mi mano ansiosa por salir a la cuidad, espere a que Pakkun saliese y cerré la puerta de inmediato.

El llegara a la cuidad aun era algo completamente extraño, los grandes edificios, las grandes tiendas y los televisores por doquier me eran un espectáculo digno de observar, el andar de la gente no se comparaba en absoluto a vida pacífica de la aldea, parecía un completo sueño el avance que había tenido, hace años el construir un cuidad sobre el monte Hokage sería una idea totalmente descabellada, Mas todo se lo debíamos a los tratados que se habían firmado, pese a todo que pudiese decir sobre mi senseí estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo como líder de la aldea.

Caminamos por las largas calles en busca de alguna tienda para maternidad, Pakkun atento a nuestra búsqueda señalo una pequeña tienda que al entrar todos los accesorios relacionados con la maternidad consumían nuestra vista, biberones, chupones, ropa hasta zapatos llamaban nuestra atención logrando un efecto de zozobra en mi.

No podía dejar de pensar sobre todo aquello que le compraría y usaría sobre lo que le gustaría y que no, pero sobre todo me aseguraría que no le faltase nada.

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar a Ino frete mío mostrando una hermosa camisa rosada con algunos holanes en azul, denotando el espacio extra en ella para el vientre simplemente perfecta, emocionada recorrí la tienda en busca un nuevo guarda ropa.

Tomamos un par de blusas verdes, blancas, y rosas junto con dos pantalones simplemente no podía darme el lujo de comprar más, de hacerlo perdería el dinero para alimentos, caminamos rumbo a la caja, de inmediato empacaron la ropa, y dispuesta a pagar la joven a cargo de la caja hablo.

—Disculpe ¿Es usted la Señora Sakura Uchiha?—

— ¡Eh!... —mi expresión fue de total asombro acaso me había dicho ¿Uchiha? —…Po-porque lo dice— intente salir de mi asombro

—el colgante con símbolo del clan, nos ha llega un aviso que la persona que lo porte sus gastos en accesorios maternos están totalmente cubiertos. —

— ¡Que! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?! —

—No es necesario que pague, que tenga un lindo día— término de hablar mientras entregaba a Ino las bolsas con las compras obligándonos a salir del establecimiento.

Ambas caminamos en completo asombro que había sido eso, por mi mente dieron una vuelta una y otra vez las palabras de la chica, hasta que comprendí la razón. El medallón, ese que mi senseí había obsequiado, había sido él quien dio por aviso en la tienda y por supuesto absorbió los gastos.

Por un momento mire con enfado a pequeño nikken quien estaba segura era cómplice y nos había llevado apropósito a la tienda, estuve a punto de regresar a pagar, eso era demasiado no podía aprovecharme así de mi senseí

— ¡Espera Sakura! ¿A dónde vas? No es genial que Sasuke haya pagado los gastos eso demuestra lo mucho que te quiere — menciono mientras tomaba mi mano.

—¡No ha sido Sasuke!, Ino… Kakashi senseí me obsequio este colgante, el ha sido quien pago por todo— solté extrañamente furiosa, o tal vez decepcionada por la idea a de mi amiga no fuese cierta, eso solo me hacía pensar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Uchiha.

Pude observar como la expresión de mi amiga cambiaba completamente seguramente igual que la mía.

—Tranquilízate Sakura no es nada grave, sabes por qué no tomamos algo ¿sí? — comento mientras me halaba dentro de un restaurante dejando fuera al nikken tomamos asiento en una mesa y ordenamos unas limonadas, el calor de la estación lo a meritaban.

Ambas nos mantuvimos calladas por un largo tiempo, no podía creer lo hecho por mi senseí, acaso podía ser tan buena persona como para hacerse cargo de mí, lo había escuchado muchas veces de su boca, sus cuidados eran porque me quería y siempre seria su protegida pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba ese límite?, sobre todo ¿cómo reconocerlo?

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Ino tras cansarse de aquel silencio

—Ino, yo no sé qué hacer, Kakashi senseí es tan bueno…—lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

—Claro que es buena persona Sakura, mira todo lo que hacho por ti, no tienes por qué hacerte tanto lió o preocuparte por ello, si él lo hace es porque quiere hacerlo déjalo cuidarte y solo corresponde con alegría todos sus esfuerzos. — hablo mientras tomaba mi mano y sonreía de una manera dulce.

Tenía razón, la ola de sentimientos que se movían en mí como mar agitado comenzó a calmarse. Tenía que buscar la manera de recompensar todo aquello que hacía por mí, estaba segura que haría oídos sordos si devolvía o pagara todo cuanto a comprado, mas detalles simples tal como los disfrutaba serian una manera de recompensarle.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces antes darle una respuesta afirmativa, claro que tendría que hablarlo con mi senseí mas estaba segura que llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, una muy grata sorpresa nos esperaba fuera, era nada más ni nada menos que Rokudaime Hokage.

—¡Kakashi senseí! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — Pregunte en sorpresa.

—Bueno, técnicamente no estoy aquí soy solo un clon, el verdadero se encuentra aun trabajando.

—Pe-pero entonces ¿que lo trae por aquí? — Pregunte insistentemente, mi senseí nuca hacia clones y hecho que mandara uno era señal de alarma

—Tranquilízate Sakura, es solo que Pakkun me pidió un descanso al pobre lo traes muerto además dijo que traías bolsas que cargar, Tsunade-sama dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos. — respondió con calma tan propia de él mientras tomaba la bolsa de compras.

—N-no es necesario Kakashi senseí, no están pesadas— intente evitarle la molestia, en realidad si pesaban, mas no era para tanto.

—Bien, regresemos a la aldea, en la ciudad todo es más complicado, andando. — comento mientras caminaba cargado de bolsas en espera de mi avance.

Estaba a puto de comentar sobre Ino mas ella, salió del restaurante observando la situación, me dedico una sonrisa risueña, como si me recordara lo hablado en el restaurante, después de que Ino saludase ambas caminamos regreso a la aldea, por delante del clon de Hokage según había dicho era más seguro caminar así.

En silencio observaba indecisa a mi alrededor me debatía sobre hablar con el clon que llevaría la información al original una vez desecho el jutsu o hablar en persona, mis ojos recorrieran con tranquilidad las nubes, como si la respuesta estuviese en inscrita en ellas, mas algo llamo mi atención sobre aquel azul resaltaba un grande y negro halcón, en respuesta el latido de mi corazón se acelero, no sabía la razón más llenaba mi ser de una hermética alegría.

—Sabes Sakura por que no correspondes esta buena acción invitándole a comer— mencionó en susurro, distrayendo mí vista de aquella misteriosa ave. — ¡Sakura! Yo tengo algo que hacer, está bien nos vemos pronto cuídate— tan pronto termino de hablar tan alto para que el clon detrás nuestro lo notara, corrió tan lejos como pudo.

Tras un momento la copia de senseí adelanto camino para que anduviésemos a la par, envueltos de un silencio caminamos regreso al departamento, al entrar dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a desaparecer mas lo interrumpí, tal vez Ino tenía razón y una buena comida recompensaría el cansancio que recibiría de parte su clon.

— ¡Espere! —

— ¿Hum?, ¿ Que sucede Sakura?—

—Yo…lo invito a comer, preparare algo rico para agradecerle su ayuda, además…quisiera hablar con usted lo estaré esperando 16:30.

—Está bien— la copia asintió para después desvanecer el jutsu.

En cuanto se desvaneció la nube de humo, regrese con mis actividades, aun debía acomodar la compras y hacer los quehaceres de la casa sin contar mi auto sumada actividad de cocinar.

No tarde demasiado en acomodar las compras y los quehacer parecía hacerse solos, cada noche que Kakashi senseí dormía el sofá, el departamento parecía estar más limpio que antes de su estancia.

Tras un suspiro cansado emprendí camino a la cocina donde, lave los trastos, las verduras, tome la tabla de picar dispuesta a comenzar mi tarea, más el llamado a puerta detuvo mis acciones al mismo tiempo que provocaba alarma, si era mi senseí yo aun tenia la comida lista.

A paso lento y temeroso me dirigí a la puerta, acomode un poco mis ropas y tome el picaporte girándolo lentamente, al abrir la puerta el aire abandono de inmediato mis pulmones y mi puso se acelero.

Aquel hombre frente mío hacia temblar mi piernas cual adolescente, el enorme flequillo que cubría la mitad de su rostro le daba una apariencia un tanto extraña comparada con nuestro último encuentro, aquélla capucha negra resaltaba por completo las delicadas facciones de su rostro, esas que me eran imposibles de olvidar, mismas que a mis ojos seguía siendo del hombre más atractivo que había visto.

—¡SASUKE-KUN! — Grite tan pronto la voz regreso a mí, al mismo tiempo que me abalanzaba sobre su pecho.

Pude sentir su sorpresa y mas unos segundos después su único brazo me rodeo y pude sentir aquella mano fría posándose sobre mi espalda, no fueron necesarias las palabras para decirle lo mucho que le eche de menos pues aquellas lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro se lo hicieron saber de inmediato.

Le mire por un momento despegando me dé su pecho me parecía mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba, sin dudarlo un segundo más pose mis labios sobre los suyos, le había extrañado tanto que el sabor de sus besos me parecían ajenos.

Tras dar por terminado a aquel beso de inmediato di un paso atrás dejándole entrar

—Llegas en un buen momento, yo estoy preparando la comida…debes tener mucha hambre, porque no descansas en lo que termino. — le explique de inmediato tras verlo asentir y tomar asiento en el sofá corrí de inmediato a la cocina.

Estaba tan feliz ¡Por fin había regresado! Un poco tarde pero él estaría aquí y juntos criaríamos nuestro bebe…bebe aquella palabra me heló la sangre ¿Cómo le daría la noticia a Sasuke? Me paralice por un segundo lo había imaginado miles de veces mas no podía encontrar las palabras para hacérselo saber, respire profundamente recordando la comida, tal vez mientras comamos podría darle la gran noticia, sonreí convencida de la idea y continúe cocinando pues sería una muy especial.

Al terminar de cocinar comencé a servir los platos y preparar la mesa, los cubiertos, los manteles y servilletas con cada viaje veía a un Sasuke cansado con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y sus ojos cerrados, si no fuera porque de vez en cuando el abría los ojos al verme posar los alimentos sobre la mesa pensaría que estaba dormido.

Tras finalizar le llame

—Ya esta lista — le vi levantarse con pesadez del sofá para tomar asiento en la mesa, espero a que también tomase asiento y hablo por primera vez desde que llego.

—Esta rico— menciono después de probar un poco de la sopa de arenque, lo cual era extraño pues la comida la había hecho especial para mi senseí quien era uno de sus platillos favoritos.

—Me alegra que te guste— sonreí satisfecha, mientras también ingería mis alimentos, ambos comimos en silencio hasta que me anime a hablar y dar la noticia y que fuera lo kamisama -quisiera. —Sasuke-kun —

—hum ¿qué sucede? — pregunto mientras dejaba de comer asiéndome saber que tenía toda su atención.

—Yo…tengo algo muy importante que contarte—hable en tono serio

—Te escucho Sakura, dilo ya— Hablo impaciente por conocer aquello que iba a decirle

—Tu…recuerdas la última noche en que nos vimos— su rostro mostró un mueca de confusión como si quisiera conectar lo que iba a decirle con lo pasado—…aquella noche, qué pasamos juntos…—tome su mano sobre la mesa intentando encontrar en él un poco de fuerza y así tranquilizarlo— Yo… estoy embarazada, ¡Vamos a ser Padres! — mencione emocionada mientras me ponía en pie y tocaba mi vientre.

De pronto todo cambio, el rostro de Sasuke paso de una ligera confusión a un terrible desagrado, levantándose de la mesa evito que le tomase de la mano parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría lago que me dolería y así lo hizo.

—Déjate de bromas Sakura, por que no es gracioso—

—No es ningún tipo de broma, si es lo que piensas, ambos seremos padres Sasuke ¿es que acaso no te alegra?, pensé que…te alegraría saber que ya no eres el único no estás solo Sasuke. — Hable de inmediato un poco decepcionada de su reacción.

—Pues olvídalo Sakura, no quiero ser padre y mucho menos quiero un hijo— tan pronto soltó aquellas palabras emprendió camino a la puerta y salió, tras el estruendo que la puerta produjo al cerrarse bruscamente, sin poder evitarlo más deje correr la lagrimas sobre mi rostro.

No podía creerlo, no le había importado, simplemente lo había dicho era una carga de la que él no se haría responsable, como siendo sangre de su sangre le despreciara sin antes conocerle, no esperaba algo como lo que Naruto hizo con Hinata pero…tal vez una sonrisa socarrona surcaría sus rostro, jamás pensé en el rechazo.

La misma escena se repartía una y otra vez en mi mente y solo por un momento recordé aquellos fuertes brazos que con su calor y ternura me hicieron saber que estaba contento con la noticia, el primero en saberlo y en hacerse cargo…con esa imagen toda comenzó a oscurecerse por una nueve negra.

— ¡Sakura! Responde por favor, ¡Sakura! — Era aquello que escuchaba como un sonido lejano, intenté abrir mis ojos.

— ¿Sasuke? — pregunte mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos, más pronto me di cuenta de mi error— ¡Kakashi senseí! Q-que paso? —

—Parece que te desmallaste, me diste un gran susto Sakura—comento en un dejo inquietud

Tome asiento para darme cuenta que por tercera ocasión nos encontrábamos en la misma situación yo en cama y el delante de mí observándome con atención y ¿ternura?

— ¿qué fue lo que sucedió Sakura? — Pregunto preocupado por el motivo de mi desmallo.

Tras sus palabras nuevamente volvieron a mi aquellas crueles palabras de Sasuke y nuevamente el llanto se apodero de mi, casi de inmediato aquellos cálido brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo intentado dar consuelo a aquello que para él era desconocido provocaba mi llanto.

—Shh...Tranquila mi pequeña toda va a estar bien— Susurro lentamente sobre mi oído mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Fue Sasuke…regreso y yo…se lo dije...p-pensé que se pondría feliz pero…el solo dijo que no quería ser padre, el no quería un hijo se enfado y solo salió de casa. — explique entre sollozos.

Tras escuchar mi relato acerco su mano lentamente a mi rostro solo para secar mis lágrimas con su pulgar delicadamente.

—Y yo lamento haber echado perder la comida que le prometí, usted se preocupa tanto por mí que no pudo creerlo, el hecho de que pague mis gastos es demasiado…no sé cómo agradecérselo…yo—

—tranquilízate… No tienes porque agradecer, te he dicho antes y lo repetiré por última vez, lo hago porque te quiero…—hizo una pequeña pausa como si dudase de que iba a decir más respiro profundo continuo— Siempre serás mi pequeña alumna a la que cuidare con mi vida si es necesario, Iré a hablar con Sasuke tenemos asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes y descansa mañana podrás invitarme a comer—.

Tan pronto termino le observe salir de la recamara exhale profundo e intente dormir.

.

.

El sonido de lluvia golpeando contra la venta logro despertarme de mis sueños, en verdad me había dormido tras la salida de mi senseí, gire para poder observar con más atención aquel relajante panorama ese sonido que parecía llevarse mis problemas consigo, me perdí en aquellas gotas que resbalaban latamente sobre el vidrio mas logre escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, mas no preste atención la persona que decidía recostarse detrás mío.

—Perdona lo que dije antes— Susurro la voz de Sasuke quien ahora descansa su cabeza sobre mi espalda y rodeaba mi vientre con su brazo. — No estoy listo para ser padre, pero saldremos adelante, haremos las cosas como se deben—

Sabía que él no diría más y eras más que suficiente aquella disculpa sincera, cualquiera que fuese lo que Kakashi senseí hablo con él, le había hecho pensar las cosas y regresar para resolver las cosas juntos como lo que ahora éramos una pareja que tendrían un bebe.

Sonreí un poco, dando gracias a mi senseí por hacer posible una vez más mi felicidad, sostuve su mano sobre mi vientre y cerré mis ojos determinada a dormir con mi familia.

* * *

**N/A: Hola querido ya regrese ¬¬ si lo se tarde muchísimo tiempo en actualizar pero ya salí de vacaciones y haré lo posible por actualizar muy pronto.**

**En este capitulo kakashi no tuvo mucho protagonismo en si pero creo que sus acciones hicieron mucho mas que eso. Ese sasuke no aprende y sakura como siempre se lo perdona :v **

**Espero que e haya gustado el capi nos leemos pronto ttebayo! **


	5. ¿Felicidad?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**~Capitulo 5~**

**Semana 18:** ¿Felicidad?

**POV:** Sakura

.

Giraba de un lado a otro sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño más me era imposible, mi piel desnuda contra las sabanas formaban parte mi molestia o tal vez se debía al reciente contacto sexual que había tenido con mi ahora Esposo.

Sasuke reposaba desnudo justo a un lado mío, su respiración suave y pausaba me indicaba que dormía, tranquilo después de una noche de sexo, porque si, a pesar de mi estado me lo había pedido, no era que no pudiese puesto que pasadas las catorce semanas no había inconveniente, el problema era… yo.

Días antes, justo después de matrimonio el temor por que partiera a causa de no atender sus "necesidades" hicieron mella en mi y ahí estaba yo, exhausta he incomoda y como si mis problemas no pudiesen empeorar un antojo terrible de helado de Fresa con chismas de colores con un poco de chocolate amargo, antojo que por supuesto no sería cumplido pues Sasuke como anteriores ocasiones se negaba a vagar por la aldea de madrugada en busca de uno, tendría que esperar hasta la mañana hora en mi marido deseaba complacer mis gustos.

Resignada, acomode mi almohada en busca de volver a conciliar el sueño por lo menos hasta que el sol saliese, busque la postura indicadas, mas mis bruscos movimientos parecieron despertar a Sasuke

— Tienes síndrome del sueño inquieto es como dormir con un tornado, oye no dormiste estas exhausta vuelve a dormir—

—Es cierto es raro, perdón— me disculpe por un segundo y de inmediato tome reposo sobre el regazo de Sasuke buscando un poco de calor corporal, qué me llevase al mundo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol se colaban tras las cortinas ondeadas por el viento, haciéndome despertar no podía entender como era que a Sasuke le gustase dormir la venta abierta, busque a mi lado la figura de mi marido y algo se alarmo en mi por segundo más el sonido proveniente de la regadera me hizo saber que solo toma un baño y templando ligeramente por fresca brisa matutina decidí cerrarla, no sin antes envolver mi cuerpo con la sabana.

Al acercarme al ventanal observe la hermosa vista de la cabaña que Sasuke había rentado, era una gran choza de madera con un jardín inmenso, se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo cerca del país del agua aquello solo era un viaje necesario para Sasuke mas mi insistencia en acompañarle le hizo llevarme consigo, hacia cerca de un mes viviendo fuera de Konoha, extrañaba el dulce clima y incluso el olor de la aldea, pero mi aventura como recién casada hacia que aquella nostalgia se convertirá en ilusión, sonreí dando la bienvenida un nuevo día, mientras daba por terminada mi tarea.

Y como si el sonido de la regadera me llamase cruzó una pequeña idea: Ir en busca de una primera ducha con Sasuke.

Había leído miles de cosas acerca de la vida conyugal y sin duda me llenaba de ilusión hacerlas realidad, sin importar la incomodidad de hacia unas horas había experimentado, dejando de lado mi nerviosismo me aventure en el pequeño baño y me cole dentro de la regadera, el rostro de Sasuke se lleno de un inmediata sorpresa aquellos orbes negros recorrieron mi desnudes pareciendo comprender mis intenciones, sintiendo el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos acaricie con gentileza su fornido pecho, mis acciones no duraron demasiado pues de inmediato tomo mi muñeca y hablo.

— ¡Ahora no Sakura!— soltó mi muñeca y salió de la regadera le vi envolverse en toalla para después salir de la habitación llevándose consigo mis deseos.

Resignada a la idea, tomé un baño, borrando cualquier rastro del acto la noche anterior, el jabón recorría mi ahora crecido vientre, aun me era imposible creer que una pequeña vida crecía día a día dentro de mí.

No pude evitar sonreír amplia mente al cruzar por mi mente la palabra "Mama" algún día aquellas cuatro letras saldría de su pequeña boca para quedarse para siempre.

Cuando estuve satisfecha cerré los grifos y envuelta en una toalla blanca emprendí camino nuevamente a la habitación vacía y desordenada rebusque entre la maleta de viaje algo de ropa, el clima era cálido me incitaba a buscar ropa fresca, tome una blusa verde, un pequeño short de maternidad y lo acompañe con unas sandalias, cepille cuidadosamente mi ahora crecido cabello, a Sasuke le gustaba mas así una pequeña risa salió de mis labios pues después de tantos años aquel rumor era cierto. Si le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo.

Camine gustosa rumbo a la cocina donde Sasuke se encontraba llenando su pequeña cantimplora de viaje.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun, quieres que prepare algo de almorzar— le mencione mientras me adentraba en la cocina.

—No, porque mejor no salimos por ahí— menciono serenamente, aquel ofrecimiento de sorprendió muchísimo pues él nunca tomaba la iniciativa de salir por ahí.

— ¡Sí! me parece una buena idea— acepte gustosa con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi vientre—los vez pequeño tu papi nos sacara de paseo—susurre tiernamente pues era la primera vez que conversaba con mi pequeño, Sasuke escucho aquello mas pareció no importarle y solo tomo su mochila dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¡Anda Sakura!— me llamo presuroso, me dirigí a la salida y Sasuke espero al verme salir por la puerta para cerrarla, en ocasiones olvidaba que Sasuke era una persona educada tras esa mascara de indiferencia.

Ambos caminamos silenciosamente por el pueblo, uno muy cerca del otro la mirada de Sasuke viajaba de un lado otro como si buscase algo, yo bueno , solo observa la pequeña aldea, debido a su cercanía con una pequeña playa todo y todos en la aldea tenían un estilo veraniego, camisetas y shorts eran algo común, en mi distracción alenté el paso y no fue hasta ver a Sasuke unos metros míos que lo note el también pareció hacerlo el puesto que se detuvo y espero a que le alcanzase, una vez junto a él intente tomar de la mano mas la único que sostuve fue la manga de su blanca camiseta , aun después de años tras la guerra me parecía extraño no sentir el faltante miembro.

Ambos caminamos juntos rumbo al pequeño restaurarte que localizo Sasuke y al entrar tomamos asiento junto a la ventana donde esperamos que nos entendiesen.

— ¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos ¿Sumiyaki* para dos? — pregunto una pequeña muchacha quien no perdía de vista a Sasuke.

—Si— respondió Sasuke dando por terminada la conversación.

Cosa que me tranquilizaba no era que fuese celosa pero la forma en la que lo devoraba con la mirada me revolvía el estomago.

Sasuke prendió la hornilla con anticipación para que estuviere suficientemente caliente a la llegada de nuestro pedido, el cual a los pocos minutos la joven trajo acompañada de una enorme charola con diversos ingredientes los cuales fue colocando en la mesa: chiles, salsas dulces y picosas, sales eran los condimentos y por otro lado de la mesa dio un plato de carne listo para freír.

—Aquí esta su pedido ¡buen provecho! — Menciono dedicando una dulce sonrisa a mi marido para después retirarse.

— ¡Bueno a comer! — mencione tratando de olvidar los coqueteos de la chica, mientras colocaba la carne en la parrilla.

Sasuke asintió y volvió su vista a la venta por unos minutos ambos no mantuvimos en silencio el parecía no querer entablar conversación y yo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre como hacerlo.

—es muy diferente a Konoha ¿verdad? — pregunto de la nada como si adivinase lo que pensaba.

—S-si es muy bonita, gracias Sasuke— mencione ganando una mirada de incógnito de Sasuke así que decidí explicarme aun mejor—gracias por traerme aquí se que es parte de tu viaje pero en verdad me ha gustado hacerlo.

—Hump, pues así será de ahora en adelante no volveremos a Konoha en un tiempo— menciono tranquilamente como si fuese una decisión irrevocable.

—C-co-¿cómo? — pregunte preocupada no era que pensar en mil viajes por el mundo me disgustara mas la sensación de lejanía con mis seres queridos me traerían tristeza sobretodo dejarlo de ver a el Kakashi…senseí. A él sí que le extrañaba sus muy alentadoras hasta tiernas notas cada mañana y aquella peculiar sonrisa donde solo cerraba los ojos.

—Dentro de una semana nos mudaremos de nuevo— dijo mientras tomaba uno de pequeños trozos de carne recién cosidos.

Quise volver a cuestionarlo pero ahora era de mis obligaciones cuidar de él y acompañarle a donde quiera que fuese, aunque eso significara dejar Konoha por un tiempo.

El tiempo corrió deprisa entre charlas y bebidas para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos terminado la comida, Sasuke pago la cuenta y ambos salimos de restaurante caminando por la aldea. Rumbo a la playa Sasuke podía ser muy complaciente cuando se lo proponía.

Al llegar a la playa una pequeña invocación apareció frente nuestro le deje atender a la pequeña serpiente alejándome un poco dándole privacidad, aproveché para descalzar mi pies sintiendo la arena sobre ellos disfrutando la de relajante sensación.

—Sakura, tengo ir me— menciono mientras me tomaba por el hombro.

—entonces vamos… Sasuke…— respondí de inmediato tomándole de la mano.

—Quédate aquí, Regresare pronto Sakura— soltó mitras deshacía mi agarrare nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto, en ocasiones una de las pequeñas serpientes parte de sus invocaciones aparecía para darle a Sasuke algo de información y el tenía que marcharme por unas horas pero siempre regresaba.

—Toma esto— dijo mientras sacaba su cartera y me entregaba más de 300 yenes —Úsalos, renta una silla o compra algo te veré en unas horas—

Se despidió mientras desaparecía tras una nube de humo, guarde el dinero que Sasuke me había entregado, recogí mis sandalias y camine en busca de algún aldeano que rentase sillas para tomar un poco el sol y quizá encontraría por ahí alguien que vendiese un poco de helado.

No tuve que caminar demasiado para que me ofreciesen un par de sillas a un buen precio a las orillas de mar, sin pensarlo pague y tome asiento dispuesta a observar el tan hermoso paisaje frente a mis ojos.

— Un paisaje hermoso sin duda— menciono una voz muy conocida detrás mío, ello me inundo de temor esa voz era la misma de aquella vez cuando me habían secuestrado. Volteando inmediata le encare.

— ¿quién eres? y ¿qué es lo que quieres? — hable firmemente al hombre encapuchado frente mío, prestando atención a su rostro pude vislumbre lo que me precio ser un sharingan.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? es una respuesta simple, a ti…o para ser mas exactos al pequeño feto dentro de ti, esa descendencia esta maldita…lo sabes ¿no? que de bueno puede ser un niño de la persona que mato a su propio hermano.

—Itachi! — susurre.

— ¡claro! supongo que sabes la historia, yo vengare a Itachi de su asesino pero primero eliminare cualquier rastro de su descendencia y del clan maldito.

Intente acumular un poco de chakra sobre mi puño, está vez me defendería mas mi embarazo provocaba irregularidades en el flujo de mi chakra perdiendo la poca que había logrado acumular.

—buen intento Sakura pero esta vez no está el sexto Hokage para protegerte pequeña— menciono con malicia mitras sacaba su katana.

En ese momento un terror recorrió mi cuerpo y el llanto pretendía apoderarse de mí, esta ocasión aquel que siempre salvaba mi vida no estaba y tan solo deseaba poder verle una vez más al igual que saber que jamás conocería a mi pequeño bebe.

Cerré mis ojos en busca de aquel destino trágico que el destino había marcado para mí, no tenia caso correr en mi estado jamás le evitaría y solo haría más dolorosa. Espere a sentir el frió metal atravesando mi cuerpo mas tal nunca llego cuanto abrí los ojos me encontraba rodeada por el aura de susano de Sasuke claro solo era una parte pues Sasuke se encontraba usando resto para batallar con aquel sujeto encapuchado.

Jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a Sasuke mas la sensación de terror sobre mi cuerpo seguía presente algo me hacía falta no sabía qué. Por acto reflejo rodé mi vientre envolviéndome en un abrazo tratando de encontrar un poco de calma, la feroz batalla a cabo en cuestión de minutos pues aquel sujeto había logrado escapar con una habilidad ocular muy parecida a la de Obito.

Sasuke se apresuro a deshacer el Susano y rápidamente me halo de mano caminando rápidamente fuera de la playa.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto detenido su apresurado paso al notar mi respiración tan agitada.

—S-si estoy bien, no logro hacerme nada— espero mi respuesta para después seguir caminando rápidamente rumbo a la cabaña, Sasuke parecía muy molesto y no era para menos cuando se trataba de Itachi, Sasuke cambia completamente.

Tan pronto llegamos abrió la puerta y una vez dentro soltó mi muñeca le vi exhalar profundamente mientras que yo intentaba regular mi respiración.

— ¡Empaca todas tus cosas de inmediato Sakura, esto se acabo volveremos a Konoha!— tan pronto escuche su voz supe debía hacerlo rápido y era por nuestra seguridad corrí al la recamara y guarde todo cuanto más rápido pude una vez listo coloque mi mochila en la espalda y lleve a la sala de Sasuke, quien en la cocina empacaba botellas de agua.

—está todo listo debemos llegar a la aldea hoy por la noche— menciono serio mientras colocaba su maleta tras su espalda. Tomo mi mano y ambos salimos de la cabaña rápidamente

Con el paso del tiempo Sasuke camina aun más deprisa dejándome sin aliento alguno, tenido que detenerme.

—espera Sasuke-kun y-ya no puedo más…vas muy rápido. — misione respirando dificultosamente

—debemos irnos, Sakura comprare un caballo en la siguiente pueblo haz un esfuerzo y ¡camina!— menciono un tanto duro.

Era que acaso no entendía que estaba embarazada, respire profundamente tome unos sorbos a la botella de agua y continúe caminando o más bien siendo halada por Sasuke rumbo al siguiente pueblo. La caminata me parecía eterna y cada paso lo sentía a desfallecer pero afortunadamente mis ojos vislumbraron una pequeña granja a las cercanías del camino.

— ¡Sasuke mira es un granja! — dije emocionada de encontrarla pues era un lugar perfecto para comprar un caballo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto en responder y rápidamente no dirigimos a la granja me dejo sobre unos fardos donde tome asiento y aproveche para descansar mientras veía a Sasuke negociar con el grajero acerca de la venta de uno de los caballos. No era la mejor idea montar caballo en mi estado pero estaba segura que no podía ser peor que caminar hasta desfallecer.

Al poco tiempo Sasuke regreso halando a un hermoso caballo café

—Adelante Sakura súbete ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo — dijo mientras me ayudaba a montarlo, nunca en mi vida como kunoichi había montado uno, pues siempre había dependido de mi condición física para moverme, le monte con un poco de temor a que fuese a tumbarme más no dije nada y solo me aferre fuertemente a sus correas mientras continuábamos con nuestro camino Sasuke halaba el caballo mitras yo lo montaba al parecer solo lo había comprado para apresurar mi paso y evitarme más cansancio.

El anochecer arribo y tal como lo había dicho llegaríamos pronto a Konoha, tan pronto vislumbramos las puestas de la aldea Sasuke me pidió bajar del caballo.

—Ya llegamos, baja del caballo no lo necesitaremos mas — asentí y con dificultad además de un poco de su ayuda logre bajar del caballo lista para entrar a la aldea Sasuke firmo a Izumo y Kotetzu el registro de entrada y no dirigimos a mi departamento.

Dentro de la aldea me sentía mucho más segura sabiendo que Sasuke había decido posponer su viaje por nosotros, su familia.

Tan pronto cruzamos la puerta, quite mi mochila de la espalada y bote por alguna esquina contrario a Sasuke quien la dejo con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. Tomé asiento en el sofá y vi a Sasuke dirigirse a la cocina tomar un vaso de agua y volver a salir diciéndose así a mí.

—Te quedaras aquí, Naruto y Kakashi podrán vigilante— menciono mientras acomodaba sus cosas por nueva cuenta.

—P-pero que estás diciendo Sasuke, — me levante de mi asiento y dirigí junto a él era que acaso se iría — ¡No puedes irte! — dije con desesperación parecía que siempre me hacia ideas errónea de Sasuke y sus acciones.

—No puedo quedarme— respondió mientras un re acomodaba su mochila.

—pero porque tienes que irte, no vez que te necesitamos… ¡yo te necesito! — grite desesperada de nuevo se iría y parecía no cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Ya está decidido Sakura tu solo me eres un retraso!— grito de igual manera que lo había hecho más sus palabras habían sido tan hirientes como una katana atravesando mi corazón haciendo que lagrimas recorriesen a montones por mis mejillas.

—Entonces que sucedió con el" no volveremos a Konoha, pensé jamás volverías a dejarme, sobre todo a dejarlo —acaricie mi vientre.

—es por eso que lo hago, si me quedo solo empeoraría las cosas para ti y para el—

—pero estas tu para protegernos, no te vayas Sasuke…te lo suplico— tome su muñeca fuertemente.

—Lo siento Sakura ya está decidido— soltó de un brusco movimiento mi agarre le vi acomodar su pequeña maleta tras su espalda y salir de casa, sin voltear atrás.

De nuevo se había marchado y esta vez no hizo la promesa de volver, nos había abandonado.

Camine lentamente hacia la regadera, desnude mi cuerpo y deje que recorriera mi cuerpo, que lavase de mi rostro todas aquellas lágrimas que no podía retener, aquellas que me desgarraban por dentro, no teniendo más fuerza para mantenerme en pie me deje deslizar por la pared lentamente hasta quedar sobre el suelo lugar donde derrame aun mas lagrimas me había roto el corazón y me maldecía a mi misma por siempre fantasear una y mil veces con acciones que aquel Uchiha jamás haría.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse mas no me importaba solo quería que el agua se llevase mi dolor y soledad…aunque fuese solo un momento, no lo note fue tan rápido que solo vi ahí, frente mío con aquella blanca capa que le distinguía su rango se había adentrado en la ducha sin importarle mojarse en el intento, cerro los grifos y después se acuclillo frente mío observando solo mi rostro ignorando por completo mi cuerpo desnudo.

—Shh, tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy—

Retiro rápidamente su capa y cubrió con ella mi cuerpo para así llevarme en brazos fuera de la ducha camino a la recamara donde solo pude susurrarle un poco pues algo me decía que sabía perfectamente el motivo de mi llanto.

—Kakashi senseí yo...Sasuke el se marcho—

—lo sé… Sakura pero sabes que fue por tu bien— susurro con delicadeza en mi oído.

— ¡el nos abandono!— alcé la voz producto de un nuevo llanto.

—El seguirá siendo tu esposo y padre de este bebe Sakura y si te preocupa la seguridad no tienes que hacerlo yo estaré aquí siempre no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime lo prometo.— menciono mientras me acuñaba en su regazo cual niña pequeña no importándole mojar sus prendas me arropo a un mas cubriendo por completo mi cuerpo y me dejo llorar repitiéndome de vez en vez mitras acariciaba mis cabellos.

—tranquila aquí estoy, siempre estaré aquí—

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el pequeño capitulo creo que ha sido muy corto pero la verdad es que no lo se, me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo pero espero lo hayan disfrutado este capítulo a pesar de que mayoritariamente fue mas Sasusaku en comparación a los capítulos anteriores pero aun así espero la parte final lo haya compasado un poco.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta la próxima actualización ttebayo!**


	6. Pequeñas Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**~Capitulo 6~**

**Semana 20: **Pequeñas sorpresas

**POV:** Sakura

Hoy me levante simulando una sonrisa como hacía ya dos semanas, una convincente, mi sonrisa dice "estoy bien gracias", ya no podía permitirme caer más.

Desde aquel viaje, el matrimonio, la vida juntos… fue hermoso, el sol salió y con el amanecer callo la realidad una donde Sasuke no estaba hecho para vivir conmigo, el era un alma libre quien recorría el mundo en busca de su propio camino ninja, sin alguna pista de encontrarlo. Esa lección estaba más que aprendida no tenia mas porque llorar, aquella noche, bajo los cálidos brazos de mi senseí lo aprendí, sus reconfortantes palabras a mi oído me lo habían hecho entender.

Inhale profundamente y observe por última vez mi reflejo sobre el espejo de baño aquellas pronunciadas ojeras productos de mis noches de llantos se hacían notables en mi rostro más con un buen maquillaje desaparecerían como por arte de magia, termine de dar los últimos retoques y salí del baño en busca de algo con que alimentarme, siempre tenía la opción comer el almuerzo que mandaba el sexto con los anbus mas solo tome una taza de té y pequeño pastelillo mientras revisaba el teléfono móvil.

Tenía un mensaje de texto y un recordatorio, revisé rápidamente el mensaje de texto.

**Ino:**

Frentesota ¿cómo has estado?

¿Tienes la tarde libre? Tengo

Algo muy importante que contar.

xoxo.

En cuanto leí aquel mensaje volví a cerrarlo y revise aquel recordatorio, ese que era el motivo de mi salir de casa, hoy tenía una revisión médica y no era cualquiera pues si todo salía bien, podría saber el sexo del ser dentro de mí.

Aun recordaba la última revisión en la aldea, ésa misma que había hecho mi shisou aquella donde junto con mi senseí había escuchado el primer palpitar de mi pequeño bebe. Aquel recuerdo me había hecho pensar en él, el sexto Hokage, mi senseí, había pensado pedirle su compañía durante esta importante revisión más aquellas palabras nunca salieron de mis labios, quizás había sido pena o…temor, el temor a volver a compararle con mi ausente marido maldiciendo mil veces a Sasuke por marcharse y no ser él quien estuviera ahí.

Además, claro que otro motivo de mi silencio era aquella cumbre de Kages que se celebraría esta tarde en la aldea.

Revise la hora eran cuatro y media había pasado mucho tiempo entre mis cavilaciones y si seguía haciendo eso no llegaría a tiempo a mi cita, revise por última vez el mensaje y me anime a responder tal vez así podría distraerme un poco.

**Sakura:**

¡Claro! Podemos ir a comer

Yo te llamo.

Envié el mensaje y salí camino hospital donde seguramente una muy enojada shisou me estaría esperando, venia desde la isla de los kages solo para atender en persona mi embarazo y yo tenía la osadía de llegar tarde, al entrar al hospital enfermeras saludaron alegremente al verme por el hospital, muchas dijeron cosas como "te asienta de maravilla el embarazo, te vez hermosa", yo, tal como me había propuesto esta mañana sonreí y di las gracias.

Recorrí los blancos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, me disponía a girar el pomo más me detuvo la voces provenientes de su interior, no era que me interesara mas no pude evitar escuchar aquello.

— ¿Que pretendes con eso?, porque no solo se lo dices, odio decirlo Kakashi ya no eres un jovenzuelo que no sabe lo que quiere, solo hazlo, tu le haces bien—

—Su bienestar es todo lo que busco, porque estoy consciente que jamás obtendré más—

Que era aquello que había escuchado era que acaso estaban hablando de amor, ¿el tenia alguien? Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de olvidar aquella charla mas el pequeño temblor sobre mi cuerpo no fue fácil de disipar, dejándome un rastro de preocupación, carraspeé un poco la garganta y de inmediato llame a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! — la voz de quinta me dio paso entra al consultorio.

Al estar dentro no pude evitar mírale, parpadeé un par de veces comprobando que no era alucinación alguna el sexto Hokage se encontraba sentado charlando con la rubia dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Kakashi senseí!... ¿q-que hace aquí? — pregunte nerviosa sabía que estaba ahí mas verle causaba un efecto diferente. —supuse se encontraba en la junta con los demás kages — le interrogue de inmediato como se había enterado y sobre todo como tenía tiempo de estar aquí.

—así es Sakura, pero les pedí unas horas, ¿no te molesta o sí? — contesto con aquella pasible voz, la cual me era imposible enfadarme, quería decirle que no era necesario que se molestara en estar aquí, pero no podía mentirme en verdad le quería a mi lado este día, quería tomar su mano y sonreírle al escuchar el sexo del bebe, compartir como la primera vez desde mi embarazo las noticias con él.

—Bueno Sakura déjate de interrogatorios y comencemos, Kakashi no tiene todo el día— intervino mi maestra.

— ¡Sí!—

Sin más objeción tome asiento en la camilla bajo la atenta mirada de mi senseí y me deje examinar, lo rutinario: corazón, vista, oídos.

—Sakura te podrías poner en pie necesito pesarte y medirte— comento, tras recibir su instrucción, con algo de dificultad puse en pie y de nuevo continuo con su tarea.

Al terminar me regalo una mirada un tanto furiosa, me pido recostarme en la camilla y continúo.

—Sakura, necesito que te levantes la blusa y bajes un poco tu pantalón haremos un ultrasonido para conocer a este pequeñín. — menciono mientras sonreía.

Dude por un momento al recordar que justo a un costado mío se encontraba mi senseí, por un momento titubee al levantar mi blusa, mas el de nuevo el recuerdo de el envolviendo mi cuerpo desnudo hizo olvidarme de cualquier pudor, ¡no iba a desnudarme!, además no era nada que mi senseí hubiese visto ya.

Hice aquello que me pidió, y de inmediato unto aquel frio gel sobre mi vientre haciéndome estremecer.

—Esta frio — susurre.

En respuesta a aquello mi senseí unió su mano con la mía tomándome por sorpresa, vi a mi maestra prender los diversos aparatos y de pronto comenzó a frotar el cabezal sobre mi vientre en busca de mi pequeño bebe, lo primero en mostrarse sobre la pantalla fue su cabecita, un sonrisa genuina surco mis labios, la quinta seguía moviendo atentamente en busca de un resultado, y ahí estaba, bastaba con ver aquel monitor para saberlo y como si leyese mis pensamientos mencionamos al unisonó.

— ¡Es una niña! —

Presione fuertemente la mano de mi senseí mientras le sonreía, y aquel devolvía con aquel seño característico de ojos cerrados, demostrándome que se encontraba tan feliz como yo.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Sakura!, estoy segura que será una hermosa niña— menciono la quinta mientras, tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Me acomode mis ropas, y puse en pie, lista para escuchar las recomendaciones que me daría mi shisou.

—Sakura, primero que nada tu bebe está perfectamente sana, no tienes nada que preocuparte, solo tienes que tomar de ahora en adelante las tabletas de calcio, ya sabes él para que, segundo estoy preocupada Sakura, presentas un leve cuadro de anemia, estás baja en peso a lo que deberías, debes alimentarte Sakura o la que pagara el precio no serás tu. —

Asentí levemente y prometí alimentarme mejor, pero como hacerlo cuando no tienes hambre.

—Bien Sakura eso es todo— dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para brindarme un abrazo— te vez preciosa, cuídate mucho, te veré después— deshizo aquel abrazo y salió del consultorio dejándonos solos a mi senseí y a mí.

—Muchas felicidades… Sakura— rompió el silencio en la habitación

— ¡muchas gracias senseí! me alegra que estuviera aquí conmigo en este momento tan importante, sobre todo porque… — fui incapaz de completar aquella frase pues me percate que aun seguían unidas nuestras manos.

El pareció notarlo también y rápidamente lo deshizo ocultado su mano tras su larga y reluciente capa de Hokage.

— ¿Ya comiste? ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo por ahí? — comento mientras llevaba su mano tras su nuca, cómo si pareciese nervioso.

—y-yo no, no he comido— respondí a su propuesta.

—Perfecto, entonces andando— mencionó mientras abría la puerta en espera de verme cursar por ella.

—Pero, senseí ¿no tiene que regresar?….digo es la cumbre de kages no puede solo llegar tarde así como así y mucho menos si pidió un poco de tiempo por mi culpa. — comente aun insegura de aceptar aquella oferta no quería interrumpir de ninguna manera sus responsabilidades con su ahora nuevo puesto como líder de la aldea.

—No te preocupes tanto Sakura no fui el único que pidió un poco tiempo, Gaara también, el estaba muy preocupado por el reciente embarazo de Temari, así que anda— termino por insistir.

No tenía idea como siempre se salía con la suya, mas el saber que también el Kazekage había pedido un poco de tiempo me hacía sentir mucho menos culpable por ocupar un lugar en la tan ocupada agenda del Hokage, personas de toda la aldea esperaban semanas solo para poder tener una charla en la oficina mientras que yo paseaba por la aldea e incluso retrasaba la cubre.

Al salir de hospital ambos caminamos por las concurridas calles de la aldea bajo las curiosas miradas de la gente en ella, caminamos charlando de trivialidades incluso cuando entramos al restaurante la plática parecía no parar, con cada risa espontanea que ocasionaba sus bromas me parecía más brillante el día, uno mucho más ameno y menos difícil de caminar.

—Me alegra escuchar ese sonido— mencionó un tanto serio.

— ¿A-a que se refiere? — le interrogue un tanto confundida, no sabía a qué se refería.

—Tu risa, yo sabía que no podías estar triste por siempre— misionó tan serio como si de un Kakashi diferente se tratara.

—Y-yo no estaba tris— Intente replicar.

—No tienes que mentirme Sakura, está bien estar triste, significa que sigues siendo tú, pero sobre todo que sigues asiéndote más fuerte, no solo por ti— le observe bajar la mirada unos segundos sobre mi vientre y continuo— pero recuerda que si necesitas algo, no es necesario lo soportes tu sola, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti...para ambas— sonrió con aquel gesto tan propio, ése mismo que me llenaba de profunda paz mientras pedía silenciosamente permiso para posar su mano sobre mi abultado vientre.

Después de aquellas palabras que podía decir, cualquier palabra arruinaría por completo este perfecto recuerdo, uno que estaba segura viviría en mi memoria para siempre.

Insegura sobre que decir u hacer procedí a limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían mi mejilla, intentaba buscar alguna palabra una que tratara de definir aunque fuese una mínima parte de aquello que quería decirle, más mis palabras no fueron necesarias.

— ¿Y bien Sakura? apuesto que con eso de tu falta de apetito debiste tener un algún antojo que no cumpliste.

—Yo...si — respondí mientras me ponía en pie y dispuesta a sacar un poco de dinero para pagar la cuenta, mas mi senseí se adelanto, de un momento otro él había pagado y esperaba por mí en la salida, deje de un lado mi reclamación por pagar la cuenta volví a su lado en espera de la próxima parada.

—Y bien a donde nos dirigimos— mencionó sin más tras varias calles recorridas.

— ¡¿cómo que no sabe a dónde?! Yo lo he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo—

—Bueno pues yo te estado siguiendo Sakura— menciono mieras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, en ocasiones el podía ser tan distraído como el mismo Naruto. — ¡Oh! Mira parece que no fue una caminata inservible— señalo una enorme tienda de helados nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la aldea justo al inicio de la nueva ciudad tras los montes Hokage ¿cuándo habíamos salido de la aldea y no lo había notado?

La tienda era enorme y muy colorida incluso tenía una linda área de comida a las afueras de este, al entrar simplemente no podía creerlo la lista de sabores para ordenar era enorme, con sabores que ¿existían?

Todo aquello hacia preguntarme seriamente si en verdad habíamos llegado aquí por accidente o todo era un muy bien planeado engaño de mi senseí.

—Y bien Sakura…pide lo que sea, yo invito— Menciono mientras daba una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

Pensé por un momento en negarme a que el pagase pues lo precios eran considerablemente altos para solo un helado, pero si no habíamos llegado aquí por accidente y me negaba a su invitación todo su esfuerzo por sorprenderme abría sido en vano.

—C-claro…— observe atenta la lista de sabores: Helado de menta y chocolate, fresas y gomitas coloridas, galletas y frutos…la lista seguía y seguía hasta que me decidí. — ¡Un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate! Ese suena delicioso senseí— mencione no pudiendo ocultar mi emoción por probar aquello que me causaba gran apetito.

—Muy bien— le vi acercarse al mostrador, pedir y pagar nuestras órdenes, tras un par de minutos le vi acercarse a mí con una enorme copa de Helado.

—Kakashi senseí, no debió molestarse con uno pequeño hubiese bastado— le regañe, en verdad me disgustaba que gastase tanto en mí, no lo merecía.

—Bueno, te escuche muy emocionada por probarlo supuse que querías mucho más que uno pequeño— comento mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña mesa del área de comida.

Le imite y dedique a probar aquello que moría por probar, tras la primera cucharada no podía parar de comer, mientras observaba el agitado andar de la ciudad.

—Tienes helado aquí— escuché a mi senseí llamarme mientras con su suave pulgar retiraba helado de la punta de mi nariz, mientras reía levente, me avergoncé muchísimo qué pensaría de mi, seguramente reía por mi forma infantil de comer.

—Listo— mencionó mientras se ponía en pie— se hace tarde, regresemos a la aldea—

—Si no quiero que por culpa mía se retrase a un mas cumbre, seguramente Ino…¡Ino! — misione alarmada.

— ¿Que es lo que sucede con Ino? — pregunto tranquilo mientras emprendía camino.

—Ino llamo esta mañana, bueno más bien fue un mensaje pero me pido vernos para comer y yo…— No complete aquella frase porque no quería que sonase como si me arrepintiera de comer con él.

—Porque comiste conmigo, bueno tal vez puedas verla en la florería — completo la frase.

—Si— asentí mientras seguía caminado disfrutando del clima cálido y la tan inexplicablemente gustosa compañía de mi senseí.

No era que disgustase pasar tiempo con él, era mi senseí y desde pequeña su compañía la consideraba como la un mejor amigo pero esta vez, daba otro efecto, uno que me brindaba paz, seguridad, e incluso felicidad. Una sensación totalmente agradable.

— Te puedo dejar en la florería, me queda de paso a la torre— comento mi senseí mientras doblábamos la esquina para llegar a la florería.

Asentí levemente y ambos caminamos rumbo la florería.

— ¡Hokage-sama!... ¡Hokage-sama! —

Una grave voz llamaba a gritos a mi senseí, mas el parecía no escucharlo o más bien no quería atender, me parecía conocida aquella voz más intente no mirar atrás, no era a mi a quien llamaban, me acerque un poco a mi senseí e intente tomarlo del brazo, para llamar su atención más unas pequeñas y delicadas manos lo tomaron por la capa a su espalda asiendo que ambos volteásemos curiosos por aquel atrevimiento.

—Etto..Perdone…pero…Quiero decir soy Hana Inuzuka, la veterinaria que atendió a sus nikken el mes pasado…yo…supe que su cumpleaños fue hace unos días, pero no pude hallarlo…yo…le traje este presente— comento mientras presentaba una enorme caja, sobre decorada con moños y brillos.

No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuando la hermana de Kiba le llevaba regalos a mi senseí?, sobre todo ¿por qué? Acaso era ella de quien hablaban en el consultorio, le mire recelosa, la pobre templaba en espera que mi senseí recibiese aquella enorme caja.

—H-hana...no era necesario— mencionó mientas negaba con las manos en un intento rechazar el obsequio.

—P-por favor Hokage-sama acéptelo— respondió a un persistente entregándole de una vez por todas la caja sobre sus manos. — Muchas gracias, h-hasta luego. — termino por decir, para después correr y desaparecer entre la multitud.

—sabe senseí eso fue muy extraño— mencioné sin poder evitarlo queriendo saber sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—si bueno a mí también me pareció extraño solo lleve a los muchachos a una revisión mensual no esperaba algo así— explico como si captase mis intenciones.

— ¿Por qué no me había dicho que fue su cumpleaños?, a decir verdad nunca nos lo dijo— mencioné un tanto molesta porque la veterinaria supiese algo tan importante como la fecha de cumpleaños y yo no, siendo su única alumna.

—Bueno supongo que no hemos tenido tiempo— respondió restándole importancia al tema, mientras agitaba curioso la caja intentando adivinar que había dentro.

Ambos emprendimos de nuevo el paso, mas aun me encontraba molesta por lo sucedido ¿como de la tranquilidad al caminar junto a el había pasado al enojo puro?, en un parpadeo y sin poder retardarlo más, nos encontrábamos frente a la florería.

—bien parece que estarás bien aquí, yo tengo que asistir a la cumbre pero puedo pasar por ti esta noche, tal vez quiera ver los fuegos artificiales de esta noche— comento tranquilamente mientras alborotaba mis cabellos como solía hacerlo de pequeña.

Aun estaba molesta, pero podía negarme cuando me miraba con aquellos vagos ojos negros, suplicantes de una respuesta, sabía que quería verme alegre tal como antes y quizá por el día hoy lo había conseguido porque sin dudarlo más la respuesta salió de mis labios.

—C-claro senseí, pero sabe aun no le perdono lo del cumpleaños—

— Si está bien Sakura, prometo recompensarlo— respondió divertido mientras desaparecía en una nueve de humo.

Observe la nube hasta que se disipo por completo y entre la florería donde una Ino cruzada de brazos me recibía.

— ¡Yo te llamo Ino! — Se burlo — ¡argh! frente de marquesina ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando? Pero parece que pasar tiempo con Kakshi senseí te tiene más ocupada— término por reprochar.

— Ino, perdona, es solo fui a revisión y lo encontré ahí el me invito a comer y no pude decirle que no— me disculpe sinceramente, no había sido mi intención—

—Está bien Sakura, esta vez te lo pasare solo porque no te veía tan feliz, desde tu boda con Sasuke— aquel comentario borro la sonrisa de mi rostro, el día de mi boda, lo tenía presente como un recuerdo hermoso lleno de felicidad y colores brillantes pero la forma en la que había terminado, con la ausencia de Sasuke era un herida que parecía negarse cerrarse todavía.

—L-lo siento Sakura, animo frentezota que tengo que darte la mas grande noticia de mi vida—

Ambas tomamos asiento tras la barra, Ino sirvió un poco de té, en espera de iniciar la charla.

—Mas te vale que aceptar ser la madrina porque ¡Voy a ser mamá! — grito a los cuatro vientos, segundos después de mi asombro le brinde un abrazo tan fuerte como mi creciente pansa me lo permitía.

No podía creerlo ¿acaso lo bebes venían en manada?, primero había sido Naruto con aquel hermoso pequeño de ojos azules, Por supuesto seguía yo con mi pequeña, Lee y Tenten no se habían quedado atrás pues esperaba pronto a un pequeño mini-lee, y recientemente tras dos años de matrimonio Shikamaru y Temari se encontraba en espera y Ahora Ino con Sai. ¡Solo faltaba Choiji!, definitivamente jamás lo hubiera creído si me lo contasen.

— ¡Muchas Felicidades Ino! — dije mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo ¿Cuánto tienes? Y ¿Dónde está Sai? Ese pequeño paliducho… ¡Ino no sabes que feliz me siento! Espero que sea niña mi futura sobrina así podrán jugar y seguir con la línea de mejores amigas— comente sonriente.

—Tranquila una pregunta a la vez, primero muchas gracias Sakura, segundo esta mañana fui a consulta con Tsunade-shisou y dijo que tengo doce semanas, Sai se encuentra fuera en una misión con el capitán Yamato ni siquiera se lo he dicho eres la primera y por ultimo ¿cómo que continuar la línea?—

—Pero si serás tonta Ino, siendo ninja medico cómo pudiste no notarlo— reí por un momento al no poder imaginar cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta — Y dije que continuaran la línea porque hace unas horas fui con Tsunade-shisou, Kakashi senseí estuvo ahí…y por fin ahora sabemos el sexo del bebe y es ¡Una niña! — termine mi pequeño relato observando como el rostro de mi mejor amiga se iluminaba tal como lo había visto con mi senseí.

— ¡Sakura muchas felicidades pronto tendremos otra frente de marquesina corriendo por la Aldea— bromeo un poco mas aquello parecía no hacerme gracia, de pequeña odiaba mi gran frente ¿y si mi pequeña la heredaba?...seguramente sería hermosa, me tranquilice un poco y reí ante su comentario.

—Y bien ahora que compartimos nuestra maternidad vas a contarme ¿porque le dijiste a el sexto que aun seguías molesta?, no puedes enojarte con Kakashi senseí—

Suspire cansinamente, parecería boba la razón pero en verdad me había molestado no sabía si se debía por la interrupción o era aquella enorme caja con un presente de cumpleaños de cual yo no tenía idea, hacía que mi sangre hirviese.

—No es nada, es solo que Hana, la hermana de Kiba, le dio un obsequio de cumpleaños y me molesto el hecho de que la veterinaria de sus perros supiera un dato tan trivial, que yo como su ¡única alumna! No lo supiese— solté de una vez por todas mi molestar.

—Vamos Sakura no seas celosa, siempre serás la chica favorita de Kakashi senseí, pero no creo que debas ser tan egoísta con él y sobre todo con Hana lleva meses enamorada de Hokage-sama es normal que si te gusta una persona quiera saber todo sobre ella, ¿no era lo mismo que hacíamos con Sasuke?, pero si lo que te molesta es el obsequio, porque no solo le compras uno —

Ino tenía razón estaba siendo muy egoísta con él, sobre todo si ella era la persona de que hablaba en el consultorio, simplemente aquellas palabras no podía sacarlas de mi mente, tal vez si había exagerado con eso del cumpleaños, y si se trataba de la fecha simplemente se la preguntaría y desearía un ¿feliz pasado cumpleaños? El había prometido recompensarlo esta noche así que lo haría, yo también haría lo mismo le recompensaría todo lo había hecho por mí.

—Ino, muchas gracias, se que acabo de llegar y tenemos miles de cosas que hablar pero en verdad me gustaría salir en busca de…— me apene por un segundo y de nuevo continúe— un obsequio a Kakashi senseí.

—No estarás poniéndome atención hasta que lo hayas hecho, así anda ve y busca algo lindo— me animo mientras caminábamos fuera de la florería.

—Muchas gracias Ino— me despedí cariñosamente y emprendí camino en busca de algo que comprar.

Pase la tarde recorriendo las calles de la aldea, andando de tienda en tienda en busca de algo pudiese obsequiarle, pensé en ropa pero no conocía muy bien su talla, pensé en algún libro pero quizás con tanto papeleo en la aldea leer seria lo último que quisiese hacer, parecía no encontrar ninguna cosa que pudiese regalarle.

A paso cansino me resigne a caminar a casa, tal vez ahí pudiera pensar en algo mucho mejor, pero definitivamente no me daría por vencida, no le vería sin un regalo el día de hoy.

El sonido del martillo golpear con el metal, proveniente de la tienda de armas lleno mi cabeza con una idea un tanto imposible más aun no perdería la esperanza y entre la tienda.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— llame al mismo tiempo que tocaba la campana.

—Buenas tar- ¡Sakura!, Que gusto verte por aquí. — llamo el joven morocho de ojos verdes tras el mostrador.

— ¡Ichiro!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, digo ¿y el señor Takahashi? — Pregunte de inmediato, hacia unos años que no entraba a una tienda de armas, y mi gran sorpresa era encontrarme con Ichiro el joven que por meses durante mi entrenamiento con la quinta había intentando pretenderme.

—Mi padre decidió retirarse, pero ha dejado el negocio en buenas manos ¿no crees?… Y en que puedo ayudarte Sakura, no creo que sea algo para ti, porque seguro serás una Hermosa mamá —

—Sí, muchas gracias... veras quisiera un encargo especial, a decir verdad uno muy especial—

—Claro pide y yo lo hago…aunque si estas por pedirme una Katana como las que usa Uchiha-san será mucho más complicado—

—No, no es nada de eso, más bien quiera un kuinai, pero no cualquiera, quisiera que rescatases el diseño de los del cuarto Hokage, pero en el mango cambiaras el inscrito por Sexto Hokage con el mental que usaba tu padre para Asuma-senseí. —

—Eso me llevara todo el día lo tendría listo mañana— mencionó un tanto apenado.

—No…veras es que es un regalo de cumpleaños y hasta ahora se me ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto…no podrías tenerlo listo para esta noche, por favor Ichiro-kun— le mire suplicante no me rendiría.

—Está bien Sakura, sabes me costara muchísimo pero solo por ti— me entrego la nota para recogerlo y sonreí victoriosa al salir de la tienda.

De regreso a casa compre algunos víveres para preparar una cena, suponía que Kakashi vendría a casa a buscarme ya que no habíamos quedado en ningún lugar.

Tan pronto llegue a casa comencé con los preparativos de la cena, mas antes prendí el pequeño estéreo y deje sonar uno de mis discos favoritos, no sabía la razón más toda la tristeza que por semanas me había acogido, se había esfumado desde la consulta en el hospital.

Recorrí las cortinas permitiendo que los cálidos rayos del sol alumbraran cada rincón de mi departamento y procedí a abrir el ventanal inundándome de la fresca brisa misma, que me permití inhalar profundamente, emocionada por hacer mis próximas tareas.

Con escoba y recogedor en mano al ritmo de la música me dedique limpiar el departamento entero incluyendo pequeño balcón, no podía parar, me sentía vigorizada, emocionada y aunque me preguntaba el motivo, no podía encontrarlo, terminados los labores de casa me adentre en la cocina donde después lavar los trastos pare por un segundo pensado en el platillo que cocinaría. Tome asiento y revise aquel viejo recetario que había escrito de niña, cuando en una de mis muchas curiosidades había buscado la receta de la comida favorita de todos mis amigos. Primera página se encontraba el ramen favorito de Naruto, seguí pasando páginas hasta que la hallé.

_Comida Favorita de: __**Kakashi Hatake**__ (mi senseí) _

_Pescado a la parilla: _

_*Elige un filete para poner en la parilla_

_Ya sea salmon o fletan._

_*preparar el pescado con aceite y especias_

…

Tras leer la receta completa y procedí a preparar los alimentos, pescado, arroz y una pequeña gelatina no sabía si era mucha comida para ambos pero estaba más que satisfecha con mi trabajo.

—Estoy segura que le gustara la cena, pequeña—

Hable mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre era la primera vez le hablaba sabiendo lo que seria, una compañera, una amiga, mi pequeña hija. Reí un poco por mis pequeños desvaríos y camine directo a tomar una ducha, entre la limpieza y la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, después un muy refrescante baño, tome un pequeño pantalón azul acompañado un de una camiseta verde, formando un lindo conjunto.

Observe el reloj marcaba las siente y treinta, había pasado un tiempo desde mi encargo y suponía se encontraría listo, tome la llaves y me aventure a su búsqueda pues no tardaría mucho en terminar la cumbre.

Las calles se encontraban llenas con personas riendo, disfrutando del pequeño festival organizado por los Gennin de la aldea, uno muy colorido, lleno de concursos y música.

— ¡Oe! ¡Sakura-chan! — Escuche mi nombre de la sonora e inconfundible voz de Naruto.

Detuve mi marcha y espere a que se acercaran, Naruto, junto a Hinata quien sostenía en brazos a no tan pequeño Boruto, ambos vestían una yukata, parecía que habían salido a disfrutar del pequeño festival.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? — De nuevo saludo mientras me brindaba un abrazo— Mírate tu pasa ya creció, ¡mi sobrino será grande fuerte! — grito animosamente mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

—Sobrina, Naruto será una niña— le anuncie mientras corregía su error—

— ¿Oíste eso Hinata?, ¡será niña!, nosotros también tengamos una ttebayo — simplemente era incorregible Naruto y sus comentarios más la sincera sonrisa que me dedico hizo sentirme en paz, sentimiento opuesto al de Hinata que se encontraba totalmente colorada por el comentario de su esposo.

—M-muchas felicidades Sakura…etto,N-naruto-kun p-porque no vamos a casa. — articulo apenada mientras le alaba a Naruto de la mano.

— ¡Adiós Sakura! — Grito el rubio mientras se alejaban.

Les vi a alejarse y continúe mi camino rumbo a la armería de Ichiro, seguramente estaría justa de tiempo para regresar a casa, mas apresure el paso y pronto entre a la armería acercándome al mostrador.

—Hola Sakura, ya tengo listo tu encargo— dijo mientras saca de una pequeña caja el kunai, era tal como se lo había pedido.

— ¡Muchas gracias Ichiro-kun! es perfecto—

—Sí, es mi mejor creación, ese kunai viene de regalo con esto — señalo mientras me enseñaba un porta shuriken de forma rectangular— en este porta shuriken es mucho más liviano y es del tamaño exacto para el kunai, Hokage-sama estará contento. —

—M-muchas gracias — pague el precio en la nota, tomé el kunai y Salí de la tienda apresurando el paso para llegar casa pronto.

Para fortuna mía no había nadie esperando en la puerta, animada entre a casa lista para poner un pequeño listón a mi ahora perfecto obsequio. El cual guarde en un pequeño cajón, justo en ese instante el timbre hizo eco en el departamento, cerrando rápidamente el cajón me dirigí a abrir la puerta, era justo como lo había imaginado estaba ahí se encontraba de pie, con las manos en sus bolsillos únicamente vestido con su uniforme shinobi mas aquel brazalete rojo que lo distinguía de su rango resaltaba a simple vista.

— ¡Senseí! pase — me hice un lado dejándolo adentrarse en la estancia del departamento. — Supongo que termino la cumbre, digo ya esta aquí. —

—Si ha sido una larga conversación pero hemos llegado a buenos acuerdos— menciono mientras sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos.

—Y-yo le prepare algo para cenar, digo debe estar hambriento— solté un tanto apenada, mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina había pasado toda la tarde ansiosa por ello y justo ahora me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Enserió?, muchas gracias Sakura, huele delicioso— comento mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

Me dedique a servir platillos y bebidas en la mesa bajo la escrutadora mirada de mi senseí.

—No deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos— comento al verme estirar un poco por unos cuantos platos.

—Está bien sen—no había completado mi oración cuando el ya se encontraba a un lado mío bajando los estúpidos trastos que no alcanzaba por mi baja estatura comparada con la de él.

Me entrego los pequeños platos mientras sonreía, tan gentil como pocas veces le veía, ayudo llevar los platillos faltantes en la mesa y ambos tomamos asiento.

—Sabe senseí, estoy embarazada no enferma— comente un tanto divertida por sus preocupaciones.

—Eso lo sé, es…me preocupo por ustedes— comento tan calmado como de costumbre mientras procedía a mirar su platillo— vaya Sakura luce delicioso este pescado ¿cómo sabes que es mi favorito? — comento mientras tomaba los palillos, preparándose para comer.

—Bueno, creo que solo una de las pocas cosas que de verdad conozco de usted— solté un tanto enojada, recordando la escena del regalo hace unas horas.

—Sabes eso no es cierto, tú conoces más cosas de mi que nadie… sabes que el sharingan que poseí fue un regalo de mi mejor amigo mismo que pertenece al clan de uno de mis alumnos, que mi senseí fue el cuarto Hokage el padre de Naruto, el nombre de mi padre era Sakumo Hatake, sabes que son mis primeros y únicos estudiantes, que me preocupo por mis compañeros, sabes que aparento ser paciente pero suelo desesperarme con facilidad e incluso sabes de mi pasado como anbu, mis libros favoritos son Icha Icha de Jiraiya senseí, mi comida favorita es el pescado a la parrilla pero suelo comer de todo, soy solidario con mis compañeros mismos a que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, sabes que soy sobreprotector contigo y ahora sabes que mi cumpleaños es el 15 de septiembre. — termino de enumerar con voz serena todas aquellas cosas que ciertamente sabia y conocía de memoria de el.

—Y-yo…perdóneme… senseí, yo, el embarazo me trae loca. — me disculpe por aquel reclamo que ahora caía en cuenta era sin fundamento.

—Está bien eso es normal—

Le mire apenada y le incite a probar bocado, mientras yo tomaba mis palillos y comenzaba a comer sin alejar la mirada de mi plato, para dejarle comer, hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme ver su rostro el me lo enseñaría cuando fuese tiempo.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando le escuche hablar.

—Muchas gracias Sakura estuvo delicioso— comento mientras recogía el plato y lo llevaba a la cocina. —

Pronto termine también y le imite dejando los trastos en la cocina, apenada me acerque un poco a mi senseí pensando en entregarle aquel obsequio.

—Y bien Sakura, dije que te lo compensaría, ya te he dicho lo querías saber, así ¿qué quieres hacer?, podemos salir al festival gennin si quieres y ver los fuegos artificiales de media noche— comento mientras rascaba su nuca, un tanto apenado por sus palabras.

Pensé en aceptar su propuesta pero si salíamos de casa, no podría entregarle el obsequio y decirle todo lo que había estado guardando hasta ahora sin interrupciones.

—Me encantaría ver lo fuegos artificiales…. — le vi intentar articular una respuesta, más le interrumpí— pero me gustaría verlos desde casa, podríamos verlos desde el balcón.

—Está bien Sakura, como gustes—

Camine a la habitación en busca de unos cobertores, y todos los cojines de cama y eso incluía al señor salchicha un cojín alargado que hacia mi tarea de dormir mucho más placentera sin la molestia de mi abultado vientre. Mi senseí como ya era de esperarse ayudo a llevarse la enorme montañas de cosas que deseaba poner en el balcón, estando ahí, ambos extendimos el cobertor sobre el suelo así como los cojines, tratando de convertirlo en un lugar cómodo para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

—Está perfecto ¿no lo cree senseí? —

—Sí, aquí estará bien— comento mientras tomaba asiento en la ahora colchoneta.

Tome asiento reposando mi espalda en uno de los cojines cuidando quedar de frente a mi senseí y tras verme acostada comenzó a la charla.

—¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás?—

—A decir verdad no había pensado nombres de niñas, estaba casi segura que sería hombre así que no pensé mucho en ello, ya que Sasuke una vez mencionó que se llamaría Itachi…Pero supongo que ahora sería raro ponerle así a mi pequeña.

—Bueno, sería bueno que comenzarás a buscar nombres—

—Lo haré. —

—No vayas a enojarte solo diré solo una vez, la casa está particularmente limpia, se ve que tienes mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo—

—Sí, suelo aburrirme demasiado, yo siempre estaba en el hospital siempre teniendo algo que hacer y creo que debería volver a hacerlo solo unos meses más, no tanto esfuerzo pero de algo podría servir...el departamento pronto será muy pequeño para nosotras— mencione mientras tocaba mi vientre y observaba a mi senseí poner atención a cada una de mis palabras. Me gustaría sacar un préstamo y comenzar con una casa.

—Eso sería bueno si puedes entretenerte en algo aunque si deseas puedes venir de vez en cuando a la torre, ahí puedes ayudarme con el papeleo y atender a los gennin, estoy seguro que no te aburrirás — le vi callarse un momento como si dudase en decir algo, mas decidí interrumpirle era ahora o nunca — no se mueva, ahora vuelvo— solté mientras corría por aquel regalo en el cajón, no sabía muy bien que decir más intentaría ser honesta. Saque la pequeña caja y volví rumbo al balcón, se encontraba observado el estrellando cielo mas escuchó mis paso a su lado y volteo, tome asiento y decidida a entregarle mi presente.

—Feliz pasado cumpleaños senseí— solté nerviosa mostrando el regalo, no se comparaba con la enorme caja de Hana pero podía apostar que mi regalo era perfecto para el.

—No, Sakura…no tienes porque obsequiarme nada— negó la caja, mas insistí nuevamente.

—Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero obsequiarle algo y si no lo acepta como mío entonces acéptelo como el primer obsequio de mi pequeña para usted—

Silencio, era todo el sonido en la terraza, por unos segundos el pánico se apodero de mi, mas la cálidas manos de mi senseí tomando la caja tranquilizaron mis miedos.

—Gracias…Sakura—

—De ninguna manera senseí, es un muy pequeño obsequio para decir cuan agradecida estoy con usted, todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde el momento que me hice su alumna, desde aquella noche en que se entero que sería madre y no tenia apoyo alguno, usted se encargo de ser el pilar en cual recargarme y salir adelante, esta mañana no pude pensar en mejor persona para sostener mi mano durante mi revisión médica y saberlo junto a mi me da tranquilidad en mis noches de insomnio, pero sobre todo me hace feliz que sea más que mi senseí…¡Muchas Gracias! — termine por decir mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, brindándole aquel abrazo que tantas veces el me había regalado.

Los segundos parecieron años bajo aquellos fuertes brazos, mismos que rodeaban mi espalda como si quisiese fundir nuestros cuerpos. Hubiese querido que durase mucho más que aquello, pero los fuegos artificiales irrumpieron con su estruendoso sonido iluminando el cielo con sus diversos colores.

Di la vuelta y recargue mi cuerpo sobre el regazó de mi senseí me sentía extraña invadiendo su espacio personal mas aquellos cálidos brazos rodeándome me hicieron saber que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Observamos el cielo pintarse de formas y colores, unos eran grandes otros pequeños pero de igual manera no dejaban de maravillarnos, repose mi cabeza sobre su hombro disfrutando aquel cómodo lugar, cerré los ojos por un instante disfrutando de aquel relajante momento.

.

.

Al abrir mis ojos intente buscar luz, parpadando unas cuantas veces, más solo visualice penumbra, ya no me encontraban en el balcón bajo el cálido regazo de mi senseí, ahora solo estaba en cama, arropada con par de sabanas, por nueva cuenta había llegado allí gracias a él, no había podido despedirlo mas estaba segura había salido tranquilo camino a casa, gire hacia un lado y abrace mi vientre rodeando al ahora mi única acompañante.

—Estoy segura que cuando nazcas querrás igual que yo a Kakashi senseí, sobre todo porque él te quieres desde el momento en que se entero que vendrías a este mundo, desde que escucho pequeño el latir de tu corazón y sé que ahora te adora sabiendo que eres niña, si hubieses visto su sonrisa los sabrías…Sabes acá entre nos Kakashi tiene un debilidad con las niñas, es bastante sobreprotector…veras que será así.

Tu madre nunca se equivoca, el siempre estará para ti. —

Me arrope de nuevo y dedique a dormir después de un largo día.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin he regresado después había pasado semanas intentando terminar este capítulo tanto así que planeaba subirlo para el cumpleaños de nuestro sexy HoTkage pero simplemente mi inspiración se desvaneció para regresar justo en plena madrugada.

En fin creo que está un poco más largo que de costumbre pero supongo que una pequeña recompensa por el tiempo que tarde.

Espero leernos pronto ttebayo!


	7. Insomnio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

* * *

**Semana 20:** Insomnio

**POV:** Kakashi

Esta parecía ser una noche más de insomnio, la causa… ella.

Sentando escribiendo sobre el escritorio bajo la tenue luz de luna mientras sostenía lo que de ahora en adelante jamás soltaría, un pequeño kunai con la inscripción Sexto Hokage escribía una nueva carta para él.

Aquel kunai se había hallado dentro de la caja que horas antes, apenada y temblorosa, ella me había entregado, mas hoy llevaba algo más que solo un obsequio, sus manos contra la mía aun erizaba mi piel como si un adolescente se tratara, aquellos brazos rodeado mi cuello acompañados de esa dulce mirada sobre mí, evitaban mi dormir, temía olvidar aquel vivido recuerdo.

Haciéndome preguntar el ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo? tenia la fuerza para dejarla en cama sin querer retenerla en mis brazos por siempre, ¿Cómo? podía contenerme al verla disfrutar de las cosas vánales como un pequeño helado sin querer besarle ahí mismo. ¿Cómo? Después de sentirla tan cerca, no había dicho te amo.

Mas mi dilema hoy era más grande que noches pasadas no solo amaba a una mujer que no era mía, si no que estaba seguro también a la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro suyo, ellas habían robado mi corazón por completo, continuar con esto algún día terminara por matarme pero simplemente no puedo pensar en una mejor manera de morir que no sea por ella...Por Sakura.

Era misma la causa de mi desvelo escribiendo esta carta al ahora dueño de todos mi deseos, esperaba que hablando con él sobre el dinero y el patrimonio a futuro le ganase un poco de tranquilidad, había estado a segundos de decirle que si le preocupaba el dinero, podría darle el que quisiere, si buscaba una casa sin dudarlo le daría aquella vieja donde tan solo solía vivir solo por vela feliz.

Dejando bolígrafo en mesa, una vez enrollado aquel papel sin dudarlo encargue a mi fiel nikken llevarle urgentemente aquel recado, no deseando nada más que una pronta respuesta pues algo proveniente de él le haría volver a sonreír.

.

* * *

**N/A: Esto ha sido todo espero le haya gusta esta nueva idea que decidí agregar al fic muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto ttebayo!**


	8. Sarada Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**~Capitulo 7~**

**Semana 30:** Sarada Uchiha.

**POV:** Sakura

La fresca brisa sobre mi rostro sin duda era de las cosas que amaba de pasar tiempo por aquí, el embriagante aroma de la tierra después de la lluvia me obligaba a subir y disfrutar de ello, desde pequeña los días lluviosos, recalcar que son pocos en la aldea, me causaban una inexplicable fascinación misma que con mi embarazo se había disparado con la llegada del invierno.

Estaba totalmente segura que si el llegase a verme me regañaría y diría lo mismo sobre el cuidado que debo tener, que debería cuidar mi salud el tan solo recordar sus palabras causaba un repentina risa en mi, ¿no se suponía que yo era la medico?

Aun así le entendía, solo se preocupaba como siempre lo había hecho, pero como resistirse a subir la cima de la torre Hokage, donde la aldea completa mostraba su bella tranquilidad, la primera gota sobre mi rostro dio la señal que era hora de entrar de nuevo.

—Sabia que te encontraría aquí, eres una niña terca ¿lo sabías? — menciono mientras tomaba asiento a un lado mío.

— ¡Kakashi senseí! Perdone, ya sé que no debo subir, es solo que ese olor, pocas veces al año puedo disfrutar de él y aquí la vista lo hace perfecto — trate de explicar aquella sensación magnética que por nueva cuenta me traía aquí.

—También es mi favorito, diría es la razón por la que he venido a trabajar hoy— menciono llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Usted debe trabajar todo los días es un Hokage, no tiene días de descanso— reí ante su comentario, jamás cambiaría su vaga forma de ser.

— ¿Y esos libros? — señalo la montaña de ellos a mi lado.

— ¡oh!, solo leía de la maternidad y esas cosas, ya sabe, últimamente he sentido más actividad aquí adentro— respondí mientras acariciaba mi ahora enorme vientre.

Le vi observarme perdidamente por un momento, como si no entendiese lo que decía así que trate de explicárselo mucho con más detalle.

—Sabe cuando usted habla se mueve mucho mas— termine por explicarle mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba lentamente sobre mi vientre. —Por que no le habla un poco, estoy segura que a ella le gusta su voz— le alenté a que comprobara lo que trataba de decirle.

El silencio nos rodeo por minutos, pensé que había llegado lejos mi atrevimiento y estaba pidiéndole mucho más de lo debería, en ocasiones olvidaba que él no era quien debería hacer esto si no Sasuke.

Mis cavilaciones llegaron a su fin cuando escuche aquella pasible voz dirigirse a mi bebe.

—Deberíamos convencer a tu mami de entrar al edificio, la lluvia pronto regresara y pescaremos un terrible resfriado, espero que tu no seas…— y de pronto se detuvo, me observo y pude ver en aquellos vagos ojos un brillo de fascinación ese mismo de cuando me acompañaba a las revisiones medicas, mismo que hacia siempre que se trataba de mi bebe.

—Lo ve, su voz le gusta patalea muy fuerte— respondí ante su mirada incrédula.

Tal como mi senseí lo había anunciado la lluvia había comenzado, con algo de esfuerzo puse en pie al mismo tiempo que mi senseí recogía, los montones de libros que había mandado a pedir de la biblioteca con Sai.

Una vez dentro de la torre ambos nos dirigimos su oficina, el tenia que continuar con sus labores y yo tal vez podría ayudarle con algunas como desde hacía meses lo hacía, había tomado un pequeño turno como su asistente, no soportaba mas estar en casa todo el tiempo si seguía allí probablemente terminaría por convertirme en un mueble mas, mientras que en la torre ayudando con pequeños papeleos, organizando misiones Gennin hacían sentirme útil.

Al entrar a la gran oficina se encontraba un Shikamaru impaciente esperando por mi senseí,

— ¡Hola¡ Shikamaru — salude alegremente mientras tomaba asiento el pequeño escritorio que mi senseí se había empeñado en poner para mí en su oficina alegando que así no tendría que caminar para hacerle firmar papeles, a Kakashi le vi tomar asiento y dar señal a Shikamaru de continuar con lo venía a decirle más le ignoro por un momento.

—Hola Sakura, ya está bastante desarrollado tu embarazo—

— Si ya estoy comenzando el último trimestre y Temari ¿qué tal va ella? tiene tiempo que le deje de ver—

—Está en Suna, dijo que extrañaba a sus hermanos, así que ahora ellos están cuidando de ella—

Estaba a punto de responderle más mi senseí desesperado carraspeo haciendo notar su presencia en su oficina.

— Sabe es un fastidio tener que buscarle Hokage-sama, en fin solo he venido a traerle el reporte de la misión de Mirai, pesco un resfriado y ha dicho que se tomara unos días si se lo permite—

—Está bien Shikamaru puedes decirle que se mejore y en cuanto lo haga me de los detalles de la misión— recibió el pergamino de Shikamaru. — ¿eso es todo? —

—Sí, es todo— informo, di la vuelta y se despidió acompañado de un seño de manos— Hasta luego Sakura—

Tras verle ambos continuamos con nuestro trabajo el leía, firmaba y sellaba documentos mientras que yo organizaba las cajas llenas de pergaminos, sobres y reportes que terminaba de revisar.

El tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dentro de la oficina Hokage el trabajo parecía nunca acabar, el reloj marcaba las 4:30 pm y la verdad era que moría de hambre mas no quería interrumpir el arduo trabajo de mi senseí pero parecía que mi cuerpo no respetaba mis deseo y sin poder evitarlo un sonoro rugido salió de estomago.

Completamente apenada esperaba que el no hubiese escuchado nada, mas su sonora risa inundo prontamente la habitación, a quien engañaba, el tenia mejores sentidos que el mismo Kiba.

—Parece que ambas tienen hambre ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — pregunto mientras se acercaba tranquilamente.

—Kakashi senseí, no se ría, me da mucha vergüenza, no pensé que tuviera tanta hambre como lo grita mi cuerpo—

—Está bien porque no, nos tomamos un descanso para comer, yo también necesito uno—

—Senseí, no, ¿por qué no comemos aquí?, digo esta lloviendo fuera y nos atrasaríamos muchísimo si no termináramos el papeleo de hoy se juntaría con el de mañana y…—

—Tranquila Sakura, entonces supongo probare un poco de tu bento*— mencionó mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

—B-bento…yo no traigo ninguno, lo olvide en casa esta mañana— confesé un tanto nerviosa, genial daba pociones que no podía cumplir, la peor parte era que tras mas pasaba el tiempo sentía en mi estomago un jauría de perros luchando unos contra otros.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pedir algo de comer— comento mientras apretaba aquel botón que llamaba instantáneamente a la pequeña secretaria

—En que puedo servirle Hokage-sama— entro repentinamente aquella morocha muchacha.

— Kumiko Podrías traer dos bentos, aun tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y salir a comer solo nos retrasaría —

— ¡H-hi!— asintió sonrojada mientras salía de la misma manera que había entrado. —

Pasaron pocos minutos para que la muchacha regresase con bentos y bebidas para ambos, al abrirlo todo lucia delicioso, arroz, la porción de carne con vegetales y a su costado una perfecta porción de manzana dulce, por un segundo observe al peligris quien parecía hacer lo mismo que y examinaba su próximo alimento.

—Esto se ve delicioso, no Kakashi…senseí— comente tratando de iniciar conversación.

—Claro, adelante Sakura, ¡a comer! — aquello era lo que estaba esperando, no quería ser la única comiendo en la habitación.

Después de dar por terminada la comida, y terminar totalmente satisfechos, reanudamos nuestras tareas, el nuevamente sellaba uno tras otro los documentos mientras que yo los organizaba podía llegar a ser una tarea un tanto repetitiva mas era necesaria.

Nuestro ritmo de trabajo fue interrumpido por la secretaria que estrepitosamente entraba a su oficina.

—Hokage-Sama, dos shinobis de Otogakure desean hablar con usted dicen que pertenecen a Taka— termino de decir seriamente.

Aquello heló mi sangre, que podrían hacer el equipo Taka en Konoha, ¿acaso la había sucedido algo a Sasuke?, alarmada regale una mirada a mi senseí, suplicando saber que hacían aquí.

—Diles que pasen— contesto seriamente.

Segundos después vimos entrar por la puerta a Suigetsu y Jūgo, el primero al notar mi presencia ahí formo una expresión de sorpresa que segundos después cambio por una sonrisa socarrona mientras que el peli naranja, había hecho caso omiso.

—Suigetsu, Jūgo…En que puedo ayudarles, ¿Se trata de Sasuke? — Procedió a preguntar mi senseí, adivinando mis pensamientos—

—Ne…Hokage estamos aquí por Sasuke, nos ha dejado un encargo que solo respecta al clan Uchiha— menciono de inmediato dirigiéndome una leve mirada.

—Lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo con total seguridad frente a Sakura es la esposa de Sasuke, así que adelante—

—Claro, en ese caso, Sasuke nos ha mandado a pedirle los terrenos del Clan, según nos informo el lote está completamente limpio y quiere que nos ocupemos de algunos asuntos ahí—

Observe a mi senseí escuchar cada una de las palabras de los compañeros de Sasuke y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme porque no había venido él en persona si solo implicaba al clan ¿acaso no le importaba saber cómo nos encontrábamos? O si necesitábamos algo.

—Con gusto puedo cederle el lote, después de todo ese terreno le pertenece, Fugaku su padre era líder de clan y ahora Sasuke como único miembro si es su deseo recuperarlo esta en todo su derecho. — termino de explicarlo, me pareció algo innecesario pues ellos solo buscaban una respuesta positiva más bien todo aquello era una explicación silenciosa dirigida a mí.

—También, dada las instrucciones de Sasuke pedimos permiso para permanecer en la aldea hasta terminar nuestro trabajo— completo el peli naranja.

—Pueden permanecer el tiempo que consideren necesario— le había visto dudar acerca de su decisión más sabia que les tenía confianza por ser amigos de Sasuke y quería ayudarle con cualquiera que fueran los planes que tenía mi ahora esposo.

—Bien eso es todo, estaremos reportándonos — Termino por decir Jūgo al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta listo para salir junto a su compañero

Mi cuerpo se movió sin control alguno tras ellos, necesitaba respuesta a todas las preguntas que pasaban por mi mente y quizá ellos podrían contestarlas.

— ¡Esperen! Suigetsu tu viste a Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no ha venido el mismo? —

—Ne, Sakura si le hemos visto estuvo unos días en las cascadas pero solo nos dio la información ya deberías conocerlo nunca dice motivos ni razones— respondió tan espontaneo como siempre. — aunque viéndote sabemos la razón—

—P-pero ¿qué es lo han venido a hacer? — Cuestione nuevamente.

—Ne, Tranquila prometo que te fascinara — respondió divertido mientras me tomaba de los hombros. — ¡oh! Supongo que no tiene mucho caso buscarte en casa si ya te hemos visto ahora… espera…— le vi rebuscar entre su porta Shuriken y sacar de ella en enorme fajo de billetes junto a una sobre blanco que parecía ser una carta— Esto lo manda Sasuke, bueno supongo que eso es todo, hasta luego—

Y sin más ambos salieron de la oficina dejando completamente confundida porque había tanto dinero, que contenía aquel papel, ansiosa rompí el sobre y desdoble el papel, efectivamente se trataba de una carta, aquella estaba escrita de puño y letra de mi marido, mis ojos inspeccionaban cada párrafo de esta, haciendo correr lagrimas por mis mejillas.

**~Carta~**

Sakura:

Hace más de tres meses de mi partida, confió en que te encuentras bien, con Kakashi y Naruto a tu lado, de no ser así Naruto abría venido en mi búsqueda, por ahora recorro un camino desconocido lleno de piedras y tropiezos espero sepas entender mis razones.

Según cálculo, te encuentras en el último trimestre de gestación, tiempo insuficiente para mi regreso, no estaré ahí para ver a mi hijo nacer pero me he asegurado que cuenten con lo necesario, usa este dinero como mejor te convenga, muebles, comida, ropa, etc. Suigetsu y Jūgo se encargaran de construir una casa donde puedan habitar, un hogar para regresar.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

**~.~**

Con cada palabra aquella firme esperanza de verlo volver para el nacimiento de nuestra hija se desmoronaba, la idea a la que me había aferrado para continuar comenzaba a desaparecer, mis piernas flaqueaban, incapaces de sostenerse más mientras que por mi mente recorrían mil ideas mas ¿No pensaba regresar? ¿No le importaba? ¿Esperaba un niño? El aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones, incapaces de respirar nuevamente, de pronto una nueve obscura nublo mi vista.

.

La cabeza no paraba de punzar y los la luz dejaba un malestar sobre mis ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Intente observar a mí alrededor, me encontraba recostada en una habitación del hospital, la voz de mi senseí discutiendo con alguien en el pasillo llamo mi atención.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — se escuchaba preocupado.

—Ella está bien Kakashi, recibió una noticia que quizás la altero demasiado eso fue la causa de su desmallo, la bebe también se encuentra bien pero debe tomar reposo y tomar las cosas con calma se encuentra en la recta final de su embarazo debe tener cuidado… hiciste bien en evitar su caída eso si podría haber causado graves consecuencias. — Aquella era la voz de Shizune explicando mi condición de salud.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? — pregunto impaciente.

—Aun duerme, deberías dejarla descansar— explico ante su segura insistencia de entrar.

—Solo voy a verla un momento— insistió.

—Esa bien, pero que sean solo unos minutos— Cedió finalmente tras la insistencia de mi senseí.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron a la habitación encontrándome despierta mi senseí camino lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras Shizune corría a un lado de la camilla.

—Sakura, que bueno verte despierta nos diste un gran susto— menciono mientras comenzaba a revisarme— Tendrás que tener mucho descanso—

—Sí, siento haberlos preocupado, en cuanto lo de descasar ¿podrían hacerlo en casa? No estoy tan grave o si. — me encontraba consciente de mi estado de salud gracias a lo que había escuchado mas quería corrobóralo.

—Claro, solo fue un pequeño desmallo y si en casa puedes descansar mejor, ahora firmo tu alta y puedes salir cuando estés lista — termino por revisarme y salió de la habitación, dejando en la habitación solo al peli gris a su lado quien tomo asiento en una silla.

—Me alegra saber que ambas están bien, cada que piso el hospital normalmente cambiamos de lugar, siempre soy yo el que termina en la camilla. — comento aliviado, lo podía ver en su mirada, incluso sus hombros se habían relajado.

—Sasuke no la vera nacer— termine por soltar mientras intentaba tomar asiento sobre la cama. —Fui una tonta Kakashi senseí pensé…pensé por un momento que no estaría sola ese día…que vendría—

—Sasuke hace las cosas a su manera, tal vez no esté para verla nacer pero estoy seguro que se preocupa por ustedes, y en cuanto sepa de su nacimiento vendrá a verlas…después de todo se convertirá en padre pronto— y por cuenta nueva tenia las palabras exactas para mí, no sabía como lo hacía más aquella pasible voz, terminaba por calmar mis miedos e inquietudes.

—Kakashi senseí, podría pedirle un favor— comente un tanto apenada.

—Lo que quieras— respondió sin dudarlo, mientras sonreía

—Llévame a casa— pedir apenada, incapaz de mirarle.

Pronto sentí sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y prepare para ir a casa en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de mi senseí. Recorrió lentamente las calles de la aldea hasta llegar al departamento donde abrí la puerta y el con una maravillosa habilidad una vez dentro la había cerrando con la cadera, se dirigió a mi habitación y volvió a posarme en cama donde una vez que me arropo hablo por primera vez en el camino.

—Muy bien, descansa Sakura, mas tarde vendrá Pakkun el estará de nuevo aquí y cuidara de ti ¿te parece? —

—Sí, supongo que me hará bien la compañía—

—No necesitas algo mas…recuerda que debes descansar — Menciono mientras traía un vaso con agua de la cocina.

—Bueno ya que no me dejara salir de esta cama, supongo que puede pasarme los libros de por ahí. — hable mientras señalaba el montón de libros sobre el escritorio del cuarto.

—Supongo que es todo, así que iré a la torre a terminar algunas cosas y vendré para cenar…nos vemos— tan pronto termino, desapareció tras una nube de humo, jamás cambiaría.

Resignada y sin ninguna intención de volver a darle vueltas al tema de Sasuke, comencé a leer uno de los libros de maternidad no solo me servirían para aprender acerca de lo que me esperaba las próximas semanas sino también en mi ninjutsu medico leí acerca del expandimiento de caderas y pelvis la próximas semanas, la forma de balance mientras camine, los aun más molestos dolores de cabeza. Devore libros por horas hasta que la idea del parto como lo describían los libros comenzó a aterrarme un poco fue entonces cuando encendí la lámpara de noche, pues la luz de día se desvanecía con el anochecer.

Ansiosa rebusque entre los libros hasta que lo encontré, lista de nombres para niñas, abrí en la pagina uno y comencé en busca del nombre perfecto para mi pequeña pase las horas encontrando miles de nombres más parecía ninguno gustarme por completo ninguno describía aquello que deseaba como significado para ella.

— ¿Sakura? — la voz en el pasillo termino por distraerme de mi lectura.

— ¡Sigo en el cuarto Kakashi senseí! — Grite asegurándome de que me escuchara.

Segundos después le vi entrar a la habitación con algunas bolsas en mano.

—Pensé que habías dormido, es casi media noche— comento mientras sacaba el contenido de las bolsas.

— ¿Enserio? Ni siquiera lo había notado he estado leyendo y parece que me perdí — comente mientras recogía el montón de libros y movía hacia un lado dejándole un poco de espacio.

— ¿Y qué has estado leyendo? — pregunto curioso, mientras seguía preparando lo que sea que había sacado de las bolsas.

—Nombres, no puedo solo llamarle bebe o ella, tiene que comenzar a acostumbrarse a un nombre ¿no cree? Y usted ¿que ha traído? — curiosee de igual manera.

—A esta hora todo Konoha está durmiendo así que solo compre sushi— dijo mientras se acercaba con una bandeja se sushi en mano.

—Bueno, eso suena delicioso, porque no toma asiento aquí — golpee el colchón un lado mío— comemos juntos y me ayuda a elegir un lindo nombre.

Le vi acercase acomodar las almohadas y tomar reposo a un lado mío para después acercar la bandeja para comer.

—Y bien que cuales nombres te han gusta hasta ahora — comento una vez que tomo el libro para que ambos pudiésemos leer.

—Busco uno con un significado especial y único como ella—

Entre bocado y páginas seguimos buscando algún nombre entre las bastas hojas del libro, nombres iban y venían las listas seguían y seguían.

**Hatsu:** primogénita. (-_De ninguna manera la llamaría así-_)

**Miko: **Carmesí real. _(-Y si no despierta su sharingan-)_

**Hitomi:** Virtud bonita: pupila del ojo _(-más de lo mismo-) _

—Ese me gusta— misionó por primera vez desde que se había sentado junto a mí.

— ¿Cual? — curiosee, tal vez había visto uno lindo.

— Hanako y significa niña flor dado que tu nombre es flor de cerezo suena bien—

—Suena lindo yo había pensado en Kohana que significa pequeña flor justo por mismo motivo que usted, hace juego con mi nombre.

Tome una libreta y anote ambos nombres como una linda posibilidad era de los primero después de medio libro, que me gustaban continuamos pasando paginas, por y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por sí solos más me negaba a dormir sin encontrar el nombre perfecto, estábamos a punto de terminar la ultima hoja del libro cuando apareció…ahí se encontraba, el nombre perfecto.

**Sarada: **distorsión de "Samsara" Ciclo de la reencarnación, flama nueva.

Ese pequeño nombre era perfecto, odiaba la idea que sus pequeños hombros tuvieses que cargar un peso tan grande como aquel, mas ella seria la nueva llama aquella que reviviría al clan Uchiha.

Ella seria **Sarada Uchiha**.

* * *

**Aclaraciones :**

**_Bento_:** El Bentō es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa

**N/A: Actualización mas rápida! ne la inspiración ha estado de mi parte estos días así que me tienen aquí actualizando otro capitulo mas, ya falta poco para el nacimiento y a esta historia aun le falta espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

**_ Querida Lexia siestas leyendo esto es para ti una pequeña actualización que espero te alegre aunque sea un poco ¡Animo todos en el grupo te apoyamos y extrañamos. _**

**Gracias a todo y nos leemos pronto Saludos ttebayo!**


	9. Solo por hoy

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

**Semana 30:** Solo por hoy

**POV:** Kakashi

.

Sin fuerza, era justo como me sentía.

Trataba de moverme lentamente, evitando despertarle le tenía en mis brazos el cansancio por fin había hecho mella en ella.

Se suponía ya no debía encontrarme aquí, hace horas debí marcharme, esta vez no había podido, aun tenía miedo, quise ser valiente las horas que espere en el hospital, quise tranquilizar el temblar de mis manos mientras Shizune hablaba.

Verla en la camilla había convertido mi peor pesadilla en realidad y aquel pensamiento sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña solo causaba aun mas temor en mí, a la ausencia de Sasuke si algo sucediese durante el nacimiento tendría que ser yo el que tomase las decisiones, según como ella lo había pedido, sobre mí caería, no soportaría perderles.

No me quedaba nada más que confiar en que todo saliese como lo esperado, que ambas saliesen con bien y a cambio cuidaría de ellas por siempre.

—Pensé que ya no estarías aquí— Menciono mi leal nikken quien se subía a la cama.

Por fin había llegado listo para cuidar de ella como se lo había pedido.

—No debería pakkun— susurre temiendo despertarle con nuestra conversación, después de todo su cabeza se encontraba sobre mi regazo aferrándose a mí en busca de calor.

— ¿El cachorro es tuyo? — pregunto curioso, sabía que lo preguntaría algún día pues le había encargado cuidar e ella durante el embarazo

—No, es de Sasuke— Tras aquella respuesta algo dentro se rompió, no había cosa que deseara más que aquel bebe en el vientre de la pelirosa fuese mío, mas eso no me impedía quererle como tal.

—Entonces no veo el porqué sigues aquí— interrogo nuevamente

—…Por que le quiero— susurre tan bajo temiendo que despertase y escuchase aquel secreto que me llevaría a la tumba.

Sabía que tenía que marcharme más esta vez no podía, le necesitaba, solo una noche era todo que pedía para seguir con aquello, para poder mirarla y seguir con esto para tener fuerza al saberle esposa de mi alumno, para poder cuidar de ella sin querer besarla cada sonríe, no me importaba ser débil, quedarme sin fuerza por hoy siempre y cuando ellas estuviesen a mí alrededor para brindarme aquello me hacia aun sentirme vivo, su compañía.

* * *

**N/A : Otro pequeño escrito que espero ayude a entender a kakashi un poco mas y el porque hace las cosas. **

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización ttebayo!**!


	10. Nacimiento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~Capitulo 8~**

**Semana 40:** Nacimiento

**POV:** Sakura

Un suspiro cansino salió de mi labios, aun faltaban muchas cosas por empacar y de solo pensarlo el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, sin más objeción de mi parte me dispuse a terminar mi tarea.

En la caja que Jūgo había conseguido me dispuse a guardar los tantos libros de medicina con lo que contaba y hasta ahora me percataba de la cantidad de ellos, notas, y cuadernos que consideraba importantes termine por vaciar el librero para después continuar con los adornos y fotografías sobre él y la pared.

La mudanza comenzaba a tornarse un tanto tediosa, aunque en cierto modo me era emocionante saberme por empezar una nueva etapa con mi pequeña en la para mi gusto muy grande y recién construida casa por Jūgo y Suigetsu por ordenes de Sasuke.

El momento en que me llevaron a conocerla me fue de mucha sorpresa y nerviosismo la idea de abandonar mi pequeño y cómodo departamento me aterraba y por otra parte la idea de comenzar con el hogar que Sasuke y tanto habíamos soñado con formar, me llenada de ilusión, el imaginar a la pequeña Sarada corriendo por el jardín me había dado la seguridad que necesitaba para la mudanza la casa era enorme con un piso hubiese bastado mas esta tenía dos agregado los amplias habitaciones que por supuesto tenía que llenar con muchos muebles para que dejara de verse tan grande por otra parte se encontraba el vasto jardín perfecto para adornar con miles de cosas que ni siquiera podía imaginar ahora, por supuesto lo que termino por sorprenderme más fueron los acabados tan modernos y a la vez tradicionales sin olvidar que todo incluía los acabados el símbolo del Clan Uchiha resaltando por doquier recordándome mi nuevo inicio.

—he Sakura ya terminamos de empacar todo eso trastes solo faltas tú ¿necesitas ayuda? — Comento Suigetsu quien se acercaba a mi lado.

—No, ya casi termino— respondí mientras por ultimo guardaba la foto del equipo 7— Listo— mencione mientras cerraba la caja.

— Bien, comenzaremos llevándonos los muebles, en cuanto terminemos volveremos por las cajas—

—Claro— respondí mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Si como sea, Sasuke tendrá que recompensarnos mejor— bufo un poco para después con ayuda de un clon llevarse el pequeño librero sobre hombros.

—Suigetsu…Gracias— Agradecí interrumpiendo su tarea en respuesta sonrió y salió del departamento.

El resto de la mañana les vi ir y venir, ambos se llevaban un mueves o dos sus clones hacían lo mismo ayudaban con la mudanza en gran manera aunque cuando desasieran el jutsu tomarían el cansancio de los clones, para antes del medio día dieron por terminada la mudanza, des hicieron el jutsu y totalmente exhaustos desde el ventanal le vi tomar asiento en el jardín.

Me sentí mal con ello por no poder colaborar más mi embarazo en etapa final lo impedía, los observe respirar agitados y pensé en algo que pudiese hacer por ellos la idea llego a mi mente, camine a donde anteriormente había sido la cocina tome los vasos desechables que habíamos comprado días anteriores y serví un poco de agua, de la hielera tome un par de limones y dedique a hacer fresca limonada era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer el apoyo que nos daban.

Una vez terminada tome ambos vasos y los lleve al jardín donde se encontraban, bajo su mirada cansina le ofrecí las bebidas

—Hice un poco de limonada, deben estar sedientos tómenlo como un pequeño agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que nos ha dado a Sasuke y a mi—

Gustos aceptaron las bebidas misma que bebieron al instante para después ambos sonrieron y el primero en tomar la palabra fue Jūgo.

—Muchas gracias por el agua Sakura, lo hacemos con gusto ya le debíamos este favor a Sasuke—

—Ne, Sakura el agua estuvo deliciosa, Jūgo ya se lo debíamos al dobe de Sasuke — secundo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

—De cualquier manera muchas gracias por todo, me gustaría invitarlos a comer pero no hay donde cocinar así que tomen esto — entregue un poco de dinero lo suficiente como para que comiencen costillitas o tal vez ramen en algún restaurante.

—No, Sakura — Denegó el peli naranja

—No, no es un pago por la ayuda esto es más bien el intercambio por la comida que no les puedo cocinar pero que prometo un día le haré — insistí de nuevo en verdad quería recompensarlos.

—Si lo vemos así, de acuerdo— asintió el peliazul poniéndose en pie para después tomar el dinero, por supuesto no recibió una buena mirada de su compañero mas la ignoro.

— Pues entonces vayamos a comer algo— animo a su compañero quien se puesto en pie listo para emprender camino — ¿Nos acompañas Sakura? — cuestiono.

—No, iré a hacer algunas cosas pendientes antes de ir a casa a ordenar algunas cosas, pero disfruten de su comida, nos vemos después— termino por despedirlo para después verlos partir, estaba segura que se encontraban ansiosos por probar bocado y por eso no habían puesto mucha resistencia.

Regrese al departamento donde revise las habitaciones con sumo cuidado, en caso de que olvidase algo, nada todo se encontraba limpio claro a excepción de la pequeña caja y la pañalera que tanto me había empeñado en que dejaran pues tenían cosas importantes con melancolía cerré ventanas y puesta de la habitaciones para después salir del departamento, con pañalera y caja en mano di un último visto al departamento que tanto recuerdos había albergado y ahora dejaba, cerré la puerta y entregue la llave a la Señora Nagano la dulce viejita dueña del edifico quien esperaba por mí en las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias por todo señora Nagano — dije mientras el entregaba en mano la llave.

—Te vamos a extrañar, espero les vaya muy bien a ti a tu marido en su nuevo hogar— tomo mi mano mientras sonreía.

Agradecí con un sonrisa y despedí para después salir del edificio rumbo la "Mansión" Uchiha como le llamaba Ino camine por varios minutos hasta que la inconfundible voz de Naruto me detuvo.

— ¡Sakura chan! Que haces cargando esta caja, no deberías puede hacerle daño a la bebe— me reprendió mientras quitaba de mis manos la caja.

—No seas exagerado Naruto además no pesa— comente mientras seguía mi andar con Naruto a mi lado. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — interrogue curiosa.

—Venia a verte y saber cómo se encontraba mi sobrina— respondió en tomo meloso a hablar sobre mi hija. — más bien la pregunta es ¿a dónde vas con esta caja? tu casa queda por allá— señalo en dirección al departamento.

—Oh cierto no te lo he dicho, me acabo de mudar por fin terminaron Suigetsu y Jūgo la casa que Sasuke le pidió construir así que decidí mudarme antes de que nazca la pequeña Sarada— avise a Naruto con tantas cosas en la cabeza entre las compras y mudanza había olvidado avisar de mi cambio de domicilio.

—Eso es asombroso Sakura vamos ya quiero conocer tu nueva casa — comento animado mientras caminaba a mi lado, no duramos tanto pues solo se encontraba a unas calles más.

A llegar Naruto comento totalmente impresionado por la casa

— ¡Sakura es enorme! el Teme se lucio esta vez, debió costarle mucho dinero poder construirla en su totalidad y en tan poco tiempo—

Era claro que Naruto casado y con responsabilidades como mantener a su familia había aprendido sobre finanzas y costo de las cosas.

—Si, Sasuke aporto mucho dinero alcanzo en su mayoría para la construcción pero yo también he invertido mucho en muebles nuevos, ropa, el pago de los servicios básicos, si se lo dejase todo ese gasto a Sasuke no hubiésemos terminado este año—Respondí a su pregunta de una manera seria, pues claro que había necesitado dinero tanto que había tenido que pedir un préstamo para poder ver concluido mi ahora nuevo patrimonio.

—Me alegra mucho Sakura chan, estoy segura que Sasuke también piensa lo mismo, después de todo para eso están los esposos para apoyarse, Hinata también ayudo para la construcción de la casa los ahorros de sus misiones terminaron convirtiéndose en la cuna de Boruto y muchos muebles de la casa— rió un poco para después sonreír tal como era costumbre suya — Vayamos a dentro Sakura—

Asentí y con mi nueva llave abrí la puerta, la casa se encontraba completamente llena de cajas y muebles sin acomodar sin duda la mudanza solo acabada de comenzar observe el rostro de sorpresa de Naruto hable antes que él.

—Te lo dije me acabo de mudar, de hecho ha eso he venido a acomodar un poco las cosas—

— ¡Bien! Y te ayudare a hacerlo, Hinata está con Hanabi así que tengo tiempo... ¡Comencemos! —

Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría de nada para desalentarlo si estaba determinado a ayudarme con ello lo haría y si era honesta en verdad necesitaba esa ayuda terminar con todo esto tardaría semanas así que sin darle más vuelta respondí.

—Claro, ¡Vamos! — comente animada dejando la pañalera sobre la barra de la cocina

Le vi hacer una docena de clones y ambos comenzamos, primero por las habitaciones ayudo con su clones a subir la cama y muebles de la habitación principal así como las que contenían ropa y demás accesorios de la habitación, no nos esforzamos en ordenar el contenido de la cajas lo importante era comenzar con los muebles, continuamos con la que sería la habitación de Sarada, con sumo cuidado ayudo a poner la cuna, el buro, las lámparas, alfombrillas y demás accesorios que había comprado para su habitación en esta definitivamente nos habíamos esforzado en ordenar, la queríamos limpia y lista para su llegada.

Pronto ordenamos un cuarto del que sería mi estudio de trabajo y por supuesto también de Sasuke, amablemente Naruto se encargo de poner en orden los estantes de libros, escritorios y colgó los diversos cuadros sobre la pared sus clones se encargaron de ordenar los libros mientras el original y yo continuamos ordenando las habitaciones esta vez de la planta baja, claro que yo no hacia cosas como mover muebles de eso se encargaba Naruto y sus clones.

La sala de estar, el recibidor y cocina se ordenaron de una manera mucho más rápida, debes en cuando Naruto pedía mi opinión sobre donde quería o si hay debía poner en tal lugar los muebles.

El resto de la tarde siguió así hasta que el sonoro rugido del estomago de Naruto resonó por la casa producto de los clones.

—Porque si tienes hambre no lo dijiste Naruto— comente algo divertida al ver el rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—Ne, Sakura es solo poquita de veras— comento mientras rascaba su cabeza y un sonoro rugido volvió a salir de su estomago.

—Anda Naruto deja ahí ya me has ayudado demasiado, casi terminamos por completo la casa solo ha faltado desocupar algunas las cajas, vamos a la cocina — comente animada al verla acomodada por completo por suerte tenia ramen instantáneo en la recién acomodada alacena.

Naruto me siguió y observo atentamente como calentaba un poco el agua.

—Te invito un poco de ramen, además también muero de hambre—

Tan pronto el agua estuvo lista serví el ramen y después de los tres tortuosos minutos de espera observe a Naruto devorar en un instante los dos plato de ramen, charlamos sobre el trabajo que habíamos hecho con la casa y sobre cómo se encontraba Hinata y el pequeño Boruto, me enseño algunas fotografías que traía consigo en el móvil, unas eran del festival, otras tantas era el pequeño rubio jugando con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡Rayos! Ya es muy tarde Sakura-chan prometí recoger a Hinata ir al Hospital hoy vacunan a Boruto— Comento un tanto alarmado.

— ¡Cómo pudiste olvidarlo idiota! Será mejor que te apresures…— le vi recoger sus chaqueta y dirigirse a la salida —

— ¡Hasta luego Sakura chan! — grito haciéndose oír pero justo antes de que saliera grite un sonoro gracias y en respuesta una zorruna sonrisa se formo sobre rostro.

Y ahí estaba yo de nueva cuenta totalmente sola, limpie un poco el desastre de la cocina y tome asiento en el pequeño sofá de la sala recién acomodada y contemple la vista sobre la ventana, definitivamente el lago frente a la casa era una de las ventajas del terreno Uchiha, no había estado muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Sasuke y mucho menos entendía el porqué la quería frente al lago pero dado a que los constructores serian Suigetsu y Jūgo no tenía más que hacer.

Resignada levante aquello que habíamos utilizado tras la comida, tome la pañalera que últimamente cargaba conmigo a donde fuera y emprendí camino lento pero seguro a la torre Hokage aun no había avisado a mi senseí sobre el cambio de domicilio y no quería que se preocupase si llegase a visitarme como los últimos días.

Al llegar al edificio y presentarme con su asistente quien de inmediato abrió la puerta de la oficina dejándome entrar cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda.

Ahí estaba sentado frente a su escritorio pero algo cubría su rostro, claro además de aquella molesta mascara, llevaba consigo una enorme bufanda roja, no era que fuese extraño comenzaba el invierno pero aun el clima era agradable.

—Hola Kakashi senseí ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunte sin poder evitar mi preocupación por su aspecto.

—Hola Sakura, si todo bien— respondió un tanto bajo casi como un susurro.

—Pues, no lo parece sabe— aun más preocupada tras a ver escuchado su voz dejando el atrás el lugar del que ni siquiera me había movido me acerque a un lado suyo y dejando atrás cualquier formalismo pose mi mano sobre su frente descubierta de la banda ninja.

— ¡Esta hirviendo! — Dije preocupada mientras le dirigía una severa mirada — Debería estar descansando—

—Estoy bien Sakura, es solo un pequeño resfriado— trato de tranquilizarme mitras retiraba con cuidado mi mano de su frente.

—La doctora aquí soy yo sabe, y si estuviera bien no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación—

De inmediato tome su mano indicándole que se pusiera en pie, una vez que logre mi cometido claro recibiendo una mirada que delataba un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro de mi senseí le conduje rumbo a la salida.

—Vamos a casa, no puede estar aquí en ese estado—

—Pero no puedo salir Sakura, aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y... —

Antes de que el pudiese continuar entrelace nuestros dedos afianzando nuestro agarre.

—No me haga arrástralo hasta su departamento, así que andando—

Tras aquello no puso objeción alguna y nos dirigimos a paso tranquilo, al departamento sin duda me sentía extraña, pues nuestras manos permanecían anidas, debía soltarme…tenía que hacerlo más aquella seguridad al andar, el calor que amaban nuestras manos me hacia resistencia a soltarme, hasta que me di por vencida dado a que el tampoco intentaba nada decidí darme el lujo de seguir con aquello hasta llegar al departamento.

Una vez dentro inevitablemente el contacto se rompió, ya no era necesario aunque lo había dejado de ser desde que él había decidido acompañarme y caminar a mi lado por su cuenta.

Lo vi tomar asiento en el sofá mientras yo dejaba sobre la pequeña mesa la pequeña pañalera.

—Porque no toma un descanso, yo preparare un poco de sopa caliente—

Tras mi palabras se recostó sobre el sofá y fue entonces que me encamine a la cocina para mi suerte su alacena se encontraba llena, comencé rápidamente con mi tarea.

—S-sakura, ¿A qué viniste a la torre sucedió algo? — soltó de la nada, rompiendo el silencio que había creado cuando entre a la cocina.

—¡Oh!, No, nada solo…que la casa ya fue terminada y solo había venido a avisarle que ya me había mudado— respondí mientras me posaba sobre el marco de la puerta con el cucharon en la mano.

—Vaya y mira lo has terminado haciendo, no es necesario…—

—No se atreva decirlo, si he venido por eso pero no quiere decir que no quiera cuidarlo, así que cállese y espere a probar mi maravillosa sopa—

Sin dejarlo responder di la vuelta y volví a checar mi platillo, revolví un poco mas con la cuchara, y prepare para servir ya estaba lista. Sin embargo una pequeña punzada en mi vientre detuvo mis acciones, inhale y exhale profundamente una y otra vez, quizá no era nada, no valía la pena alarmarse. Tome el plato y camine a la sala donde al verme entrar se acomodo tomando asiento.

—Eso huele muy bien—comento mientras tomaba el plato en manos.

— ¿Aun lo dudaba sensei?, Es una receta que mi madre preparaba cuando me resfriaba, y siempre me hacía sentir me… ¡auch! — me queje de nuevo era un punzada, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

—Sakura ¿Todo bien? — Pregunto un tanto alarmado dejando de lado el plato sobre la mesa.

—S-sí, eso solo un pequeño piquete, ya he tenido estos antes, con tomar asiento un momento se irán—

Me dirigió una mirada suplicante sin embargo no cedí tome asiento a su lado en el sofá, me observo unos segundos esperando que volviese a quejarme más a falta de ello exhalo dándose por vencido, o bueno quizá no tanto pues una nueva punzada azotó mi cuerpo esto ya no era normal cada vez aumentaba su intensidad.

— ¡Auch! — me queje de nueva cuenta esta vez llevando una de mis manos a mi abultado vientre.

— ¡No creo que esto sea normal Sakura, debemos ir al Hospital!— Comento alarmado, parecía que entraría en un ataque de pánico jamás le había visto así.

—¡Creo que son contracciones!...¡El bebe ya va a nacer! — comente igual de alarmada, mas debía tranquilizarme o le pondría aun mas los pelos de punta al peligris que se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación como leo enjaulado sin rastro de haberse enfermado.

— S-sensei— llame intentando moderar mi tono de voz.

— ¡Que sucede Sakura! — respondió presuroso.

Tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos justo como lo había hecho anteriormente y lo anime a toma asiento a un lado mío, sus manos temblaban ¿o eran las mías?.

—Sensei, necesito que vayamos al hospital…—intente explicar calmadamente podía ver en aquellos orbes negros una profunda preocupación, que yo sentía la necesidad de mermar antes de partir al hospital y poder yo entrar en pánico.

—Claro, vayamos ahora mismo Tsunade aun está en la aldea y…— le interrumpí tal como él lo había hecho.

—Pero necesito que usted se calme, no tengo a nadie más, mis padres están fuera de aldea así como Sasuke kun, sensei usted es todo lo que tenemos— lleve nuestras manos aun unidas a mi vientre y continúe mi explicación— por favor.

Podía sentir su agitada respiración, bajar poco a poco hasta volver a la normalidad, sus manos volvieron a tener la misma firmeza que esta tarde, ya habían dejado de templar, posando sus ojos sobre los míos me dio la señal para explicar el siguiente paso de lo que debía hacer.

—Muy bien senseí— deshice nuestro agarre y señale la pequeña maleta sobre la mesa— recoja eso, no podemos llegar sin eso y vayámonos a hospital por que este bebe ya quiere nacer. —

Le vi tomar la maleta para después colgarla sobre su hombro, acto seguido me tomo en brazos para salir del departamento rumbo al hospital en sus brazos.

Durante el camino bajo la mirada expectante del pueblo intentaba contener el pequeño grito de los que acompañaba a cada contracción.

—Solo respira— susurraba a mi oído debes en vez.

Mas pronto de lo esperado habíamos llegado al hospital, donde al entrar por las puertas una alerta Shizune mando a traer una camilla en la cual mi sensei dejo con sumo cuidado lista para entrar a un cuarto donde nacería mi bebe.

—A partir de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos Kakashi, Tzunade sama esta aquí así que estará en las mejores manos— Comento Shizune mientras comenzaba a empujar la camilla.

—Espera Shizune…por favor— pedí mientras con hacia un pequeña señal a mi senseí para que se acercase.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura? — pregunto cerca de mi rostro.

—Prométame que si algo sale mal, la elegirá a ella primero— Solté de una vez, ya lo habíamos hablado mas quería recordárselo ella podría vivir sin mí con ayuda de mi senseí, de Naruto y de su padre…mas yo no podría vivir nunca más sin ella.

—No…Porque todo saldrá bien— respondió mientras besaba mi frente para después indicarle a Shizune que podía marcharse.

Sin duda sus palabras fueron reconfortantes, tanto que me permitieron seguir con calma todo el demás procedimiento de encamillamiento en la habitación, a los pocos minutos llego mi Shizou comenzado con las revisiones y una vez que las contracciones se hicieron más constantes y fuertes comenzó la muy dolorosa entrada de parto.

La adrenalina combinado con el dolor eran tan grandes que mis acciones antes de escuchar el pequeño llanto de mi bebe fueron olvidadas casi por completo lo único que recordaba completamente bien era ese angelical rostro de mi pequeña, aquellos orbes negros como eran los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, su cabello un tanto rizado pero negro como la noche me indicaron que era idéntica a su padre sin duda el mejor obsequio que alguna vez Sasuke podría haberme dejado, lo único puro que había entre nosotros.

—Debes descansar un poco Sakura— Fueron las palabras de Shizune al dejarme sola en la habitación mientras se llevaba a la pequeña Sarada consigo a los cuneros.

.

.

Unos murmullos comenzaban a ahuyentar mi sueño ¿Cuándo me había dormido? Al concentrarme en sonido pude oír con claridad más aun no podía distinguir a los propietarios de esas voces.

—Eh! Apuesto a que a Sasuke le gustara saber la noticia de que tuvo una niña y el aseguraba que sería varón Jaja ya quiero ver su rostro— comentaba divertido una voz

—Tú no vas a decirle nada…Suigetsu, eso deberá decirlo Sakura— aquella era la voz de mi senseí quien seguramente resguardaba la puerta.

—Ne claro, yo no diré nada estoy seguro que el vendrá muy pronto—

Aquello detuvo mi corazón por un segundo más quizá eran los tranquilizantes que no me permitieron darle más vuelta al asunto y por nueva cuenta me hicieron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Ya estoy aquí si lo sé tarde demasiado y ahora si en verdad demasiado pero esta vez el mundo de Supernatural me atrapo en sus sensuales y obscuras redes y fue hasta ahora que como ya se me ha hecho costumbre una tarde con gripe me ha dado por actualizar. **

**En fin Gracias por esperar la actualización no leemos pronto ttebayo! **


	11. Pequeña parte llamada Felicidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

* * *

**Semana 40:** Pequeña parte llamada felicidad

**POV:** Kakashi

Ternura.

Era ese sentimiento que emanaba mi corazón al sostener a la pequeña bebe sobre mis brazos, aun no sabía como había hecho para que Shizune accediera a dejarme sostenerla y más aun estar en el cuarto de Sakura aun cuando ella permanecía dormida.

Mas había logrado mi cometido ahora me encontraba con las dos únicas personas a las que de ahora en adelante protegería con mi vida sin chistar.

La pequeña se removía alegremente en aquella manta rosa en la que se encontraba envuelta, sus orbes negros me observan con atención, quería decirle tantas cosas más lo único que salió de mi labios fue:

— Bienvenida Sarada, soy Kakashi y cuidare de ti por siempre—

En respuesta quizá una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras jugueteaba con sus pequeñas manitas, le arrulle un poco cuando comenzó llorar, no quería que despertase a Sakura y arruinase su sueño o quizá terminase este ambiente donde yo y únicamente yo el quién podía estar cerca de ellas.

—Kakashi senseí… ¿C-como esta?— La voz de Sakura llamándome me saco de mi ensoñación.

—Shh, tranquila descansa ella está bien— respondí mientras tomaba asiento sobre la camilla a un costado suyo—

Ante mi acción sonrió haciendo latir mi corazón como si el de un caballo de carreras se tratase, aquel gesto suyo denotaba una pureza única tal como el que tenía la pequeña Sarada en mis brazos.

— No te preocupes, Yo estoy aquí cuidare de ella y de ti—

susurre mientras acariciaba su frente y su rostro, era muy atrevido de mi parte más mi cuerpo deseaba hacerlo hoy solo por hoy podía darme el lujo de hacerlo pues bajo estas cuatro paredes el secreto estaba a salvo.


	12. Una vida perfecta, una ilusion

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~Capitulo 9~**

**6 Semanas después el Nacimiento: **Una vida perfecta, una ilusión.

**POV:** Sakura

Cansancio…falta de fuerzas después de realizar un esfuerzo físico, intelectual o emocional, o por la falta de descanso.

El sueño… es un estado fisiológico de autorregulación y reposo uniforme de un organismo.

Ambas cosas implicaba relajación y descanso algo imposible cuando eres madre aquellos significados parecían no aplicar ahora.

Talle un poco mis ojos y mire el despertador 4:30 am, resignada camine al cuarto de mi pequeña de nuevo lloraba y pese a su físico ser idéntico a Sasuke ella había heredado mis pulmones el llanto podía escucharse por toda la mansión Uchiha, Al cogerle de la cuna pareció calmarse un poco solo para dar por inicio un nuevo y aun mas fuerte llanto.

No encontraba la razón de su llanto, hacia unas horas que había dado su biberón, unos cuantos minutos había cambiado el pañal hasta había revisado su estado de salud quizá tenía un poco de fiebre ¡Nada! Lagrimas corrían por mi mejillas desesperación y nada más me aquejaba. Solo quería dormir y que ella dejara de llorar.

—Que sucede linda…Y-ya no llores por favor— intentaba consolarla.

Paseamos por lo que me parecia horas por la casa sin éxito alguno de verle tranquila, una tanto resignada coloque la pequeña Sarada de nuevo en la cuna y comencé con la ya establecida rutina, aun faltabas unas horas para ir al trabajo mas no sabía que mas hacer, tras cambiar mi ropas, colocar una pequeña cinta en el cabello y maquillar un poco mi rostro ocultando esas ya enormes ojeras si Kakashi llegase a vérmelas de nuevo mandaría a Hinata en mi auxilio la pobre ya tenía suficiente con el pequeño Boruto, oh no eso no se repetiría.

Revise la hora 5:10 am y el sol apenas cansaba a salir, un poco mas tranquila me encamine de nuevo al cuarto de Sarda a veces me pregunto ¿cómo logra llorar tanto tiempo?

Con ella en brazos emprendí camino a la cocina donde ya tenía un biberón preparado al menos así dejaría de llorar un momento.

—Puedo escuchar su llantos desde el lago...Sakura. —

Aquello simplemente me congelo, era su voz…era el…por fin había regresado.

—Sasuke-kun…Yo…— mis piernas temblaban cual adolescente el verlo siempre era la misma sensación, miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza lo único que logre hacer fue encontrarme junto a su regazo, había vuelto.

Al verlo responder de manea inmediata mi tacto me anime a besarle le había añorado tanto, me hubiese gustado seguir con aquello mas el cese de llanto de Sarada llamo mi atención, fue en ese instante cuando lo pensé sería la primera vez que el conociera a nuestra hija.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente le ofrecí en brazos a la pequeña Sarada, acepto gustoso mientras una sonrisa se formaba sobre su rostro.

— ¿Cual es su nombre? — sin despegar la mirada de nuestra pequeña.

—Sarada….Sarada Uchiha—

—Es… Supongo que ibas a darle biberón y a dormirle — Sus palabras sonaban con tanta naturalidad como él hubiese estado desde siempre.

—C-claro…— Entregue el pequeño biberón y dio media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras —…Espera Sasuke-kun ¿quieres que prepare algo de comer?—

—Lo que sea está bien— menciono casi en un susurro como si estuviese encantado por la pequeña en sus brazos mientras emprendía camino a las habitaciones.

Todas sus acciones habían sido con tanta naturalidad como si hubiese estado aquí todo este tiempo como si nunca se hubiese ido, ese era el efecto que tenia Sasuke y me alegraba profundamente poder verlo así, tan tranquilo y en algo que podía llamar hogar.

Sin perder más tiempo comencé a prepara un poco de comida, era el comienzo de que pintaba a ser todo aquello que anhelaba y envidiaba de Naruto, vida en familia, las cenas… incluso los labores del hogar parecían tener sentido con Sasuke en casa.

Tras pensar unos segundos el platillo más adecuado para comer comencé a prepararlo, un poco de arroz con tomate sería perfecto además de fascinarle al recién llegado, la comida quedo lista en poco tiempo por lo que decidí subir y comprobar como iban las cosas pues desde que Sasuke había tomado en brazos a la pequeña Sarada ella había dejado atrás su llanto.

El segundo piso se encontraba en total silencio, a excepción de la voz de Sasuke quien parecía susurrar, en intento de escuchar mejor aquellos balbuceos me acerque a un costado de la puerta concentrándome para escuchar lo leves murmullos de mi esposo.

—Sarada ¿sabes que este mundo está lleno de dolor? en algunos pueblos se dice que se debe llorar cuando un bebe nace porque vino a un mundo lleno de sufrimiento sin embargo al verte no puedo dejar de sonreír al verte tan pequeña y frágil…solo siento una inmensa felicidad.

Me es imposible creer que un ser tan pequeño pueda traer esta felicidad a mi vida pues algo a lo que parezco destinado a ser negado, Sarada este mundo está lleno de dolor es un hecho pero..Quiero que sepas que al igual que las cosas malas también hay cosas hermosas creo que he vivido cosas terribles para llegar a este punto y para ver en ti la luz al final de este túnel—

Tras aquellas palabras lagrimas corrieron de mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo, Sin duda era el comienzo de algo hermoso mis lagrimas se llevaron consigo todos eso miedos y dudas que se asentaron mi tras las palabras de Suigetsu, Sasuke amaba a Sarada mas que a nada en el mundo, ella sería su salvavidas, ambas lograríamos hacerlo.

Baje de nuevo a la cocina no quería de ningún modo supiera que escuche aquello que solo a Sarada confió yo le esperaría ahí con un plato de comida caliente esperado sellar este buen momento como el inicio de una maravillosa vida.

**.**

**.**

Una maravillosa vida era a lo que podía llamar los siguientes seis meses después de aquello, las comidas juntos fueron perfectas en ocasiones ambos cocinábamos juntos, el pasaba tiempo con la pequeña Sarada quien siempre agradecía eso evitando entrar en llanto, despertar a su lado siempre era un regalo incluyendo las noches de sexo que ahora eran dulces y lentas aquellas noches de disgusto mientras viajábamos quedaron enterradas en el pasado, algunas veces el tenia misiones como ninja de la aldea y yo trabajaba medio tiempo en el hospital, la vida parecía tratarnos bien, en ocasiones Naruto venía a cenar junto con su familia a la mansión Uchiha en otras veces éramos nosotros quienes visitábamos la residencia Hyuga-Uzumaki.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta esta noche.

Sasuke por nueva cuenta empacaba sus cosas en la pequeña mochila que le gustaba cargar.

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto Sasuke! ¡No puedes! — Gritaba en un intento desesperado por retenerlo.

—No discutiré esto de nuevo Sakura, ya he hecho penitencia por mis errores y me he dado el lujo de vivir en falsa paz…pero no puedo quedarme no sabiendo cuánto dolor hay en este mundo—

—Pero acaso no lo vez ¡Ya no ha guerras! Las naciones están en paz y parecen prosperar por si solas ¿porque tienes que ser tu el que se vaya y no disfrute de todo esto? ¿Por qué nos abandonas?—

— En periodos de paz fue como los Akatsuki se formaron y no esperare a que suceda de nuevo…— le vi exhalar, intentando volver a recuperar su compostura y volvió a hablar —He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida fueras de esta aldea, viajando de un lugar a otro, necesito salir y sentirme libre de ataduras, ahora tengo un lugar a donde volver y lo más valioso una razón, solo necesito tiempo saber que las cosas siguen bien con mis propios ojos—

El llanto de Sarada parecía no tener relevancia para mí no cuando todo lo que habíamos construido por meses comenzaba a derrumbarse como una casa de naipes, entendía sus razones y todos los miedos que se escondían tras esas palabras, mas me era imposible aceptar la idea a nuevo dejarlo partir.

— ¡Kakashi Senseí no te dejara irte de nuevo!—

—Lo que el Hokage diga no tiene importancia, no le debo nada a esta aldea…Ya no…Así que digas que lo digas ya lo he decidido…Hasta luego Sakura—

Dio un pequeño poke* sobre mi frente para después caminar a la pequeña mecedora y plantar un suave beso sobre la frente de Sarada esto era el adiós y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, verlo atravesar la puerta justo como la ultima vez termino por romper lo que había tratado de contener desde que la discusión había comenzado mis piernas temblaban sin cesar hasta que fueron incapaz de sostenerme, me deje caer si mas, dejando correr libremente mis pesar de nuevo lo había perdido todo.

No le vi entrar, más sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo me hicieron saber de inmediato de quien se trataba, una vez más ahí estaba el junto a mi aferrándome fuertemente contra su regazo entrelazando mis dedos sobre su rebelde cabello deje sosegar todo aquello que sentía, incluso las palabras parecían ser innecesarias.

—Shh tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy— susurraba levemente sobre mí oído.

Ya parecía hacerse costumbre aquellas palabras, con tan solo pronunciarlas lograban cesar mi llanto, todo lo que era mi senseí lo hacía así, más llevadero, mas fácil de soportar como si su sola presencia hiciera todo mejor.

—Vamos levántate Sakura— susurro mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos—No eres la única que necesita consuelo— miro a un costado donde mi pequeña bebe aun lloraba— hazlo por mí, de lo demás yo me encargo. —tras terminas me ofreció su mano dándome el apoyo para levantarme.

Aun con el pequeño hipar de mi llanto le hice saber a mi senseí que podía mantenerme en pie y puse en marcha rumbo a la mecedora, él verla solo me recordaba aun todo aquello de lo Sasuke se perdería, en todo lo que le negaba.

El llanto volvía aflorar sobre mis mejillas aquel hipar que había dejado mi senseí parecía ser lejano esta vez no tenia consuelo quise volver a ponerla en la mecedora mas mis acciones se vieron interrumpidas por los cálidos brazos de mi senseí retiraba de mi regazo a la pequeña Sarada.

—Está bien Sakura tomate tu tiempo, yo cuidare de ella— menciono mientras besaba mi frente de una manera ¿tierna? No quizá solo era…comprensión.

Sabiendo que dejaba a mi pequeña en buenas manos me retire rumbo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba tranquilizarme de ninguna manera podía atender a mi hija si aun lloraba, debería ser yo, su madre quien le diese ese consuelo que necesitaba no en sentido contrario.

Después de tomar una larga y tendida ducha caliente, procedía a cambiar mis prendas por algo más fresco, un vestido holgado color verde, el clima con el inicio de la primavera en la aldea parecía insoportable casi como si estuviésemos en Suna.

La ducha había sido relajante y sobretodo me había ayudado comprender que como el agua solo debía seguir, no era como la ultima vez, ya no estaba sola ahora a la tenía a ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente salí rumbo a la sala de estar lugar donde había dejado a mi senseí, intrigada por el silencio susurre el nombre de aquel peligris, recibiendo de inmediato una respuesta

—Por acá…En el patio—

A paso lento, con único sonido de mis pasos sobre la madera les encontré, la pequeña Sarada se encontraba dormida sobre un cobertor, únicamente tapada con una pequeña sabana mientras que mi senseí lucia maravillado observando el cielo estrellado.

Un tanto dudosa tome asiento a su lado y siendo totalmente atrevida recostando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, ambos permanecimos en silencio el observaba las estrellas mientras que de vez en vez acariciaba mis húmedos cabellos en una forma de consuelo, lo sabía, me conocía tanto para saber que mi apariencia era la única que había mejorado, sabía que mi alma necesitaba consuelo. Fue entonces que bajo aquel dulce aroma de su colonia la sensación se hizo embriagante, quizá aquella ducha caliente comenzaba a hacer efecto, mis parpados comenzaban a pesar como si dos ladrillos hubiesen sido atados a ellos me negada a abandonar tal sensación pro lo que me atreví a comenzar un platica casi en un susurró debido a la sensación somnolienta.

—C-como hizo para que durmiese, parece que no le costó trabajo— pregunte intentando no cerrar mi ojos.

—Es sencillo, solo tenía calor— estaba segura que una sonrisa socarrona se había formado en su rostro, le escuche inhalar profundamente y después volvió a hablar— Descansa Sakura todo estará bien…lo prometo—

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar, no me importaba que estuviésemos en el balcón bajo las estrellas o que yo estuviese recostaba sobre las piernas del Hokage…Estaba tranquila si el prometía que así seria

—Muchas Gracias…Senseí— fueron mis últimas palabras antes de partir al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Poke: Es aquel seño que tan característico de Itachi a Sasuke con su mano.

**N/A: Hola! Ya extrañaba muchísimo escribir y sobretodo actualizar…Gracias a Kamisama que me envió un poco de inspiración para escribir este capítulo, lamento si ha sido tan corto pero aquí deber terminar este capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que han llegado hasta aquí y sobre todo esperado por mi actualización, no leemos pronto ttebayo!.**


	13. ¿El Feliz Dia Del Padre?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**~Capitulo 10~**

**Cinco años: **¿El feliz día del padre?

**POV:** Sakura

Tras tomar un sorbo del aquel, revitalizante y deliciosa taza de café, sonreí alegremente ante paisaje detrás de la ventana, el verla corriendo alegre y risueña junto el pequeño Boruto a su lado era lo que podía decir una escena perfecta.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —

De inmediato su voz me hizo girar al comedor.

—Claro que si Kakashi senseí— respondí honestamente finalizando con una sonrisa, su voz había sonado genuinamente preocupada por mi estado, tal como lo había estado haciendo todos estos años parecía jamás cansarse de aquello, cuidar de nosotras.

Los últimos días tras la última partida de Sasuke hace unos meses, había decidido por el poder como Hokage o bueno esa era su excusa, que almorzaría todos los días en casa junto a nosotras ,la decisión sin duda me tomo por sorpresa mas de ninguna manera me disgusto, el solo quería cuidarnos, sabía que no dejaría que me sucediese aquella terrible anemia que había cogido hacia cinco años, yo misma no me permitiría de nuevo, ya no era la misma chiquilla que lloraba por la partida de su marido, había madurado y con el paso del tiempo termine por acostumbrarme a que Sasuke visitara la aldea cada par de años.

—Te noto un tanto distraída, ¿mucho trabajo? — Continuo con la charla mientras me acercaba su tasa, en señal de que sirviese un poco más.

—No, me preocupa un poco Sarada, con la entrada en la academia todos su profesores hablaron conmigo, todos esperan mucho de ella, la carga de su apellido ya comienza y…—

—Temes que no llene las expectativas de las demás o las tuyas— termino por completar sabiendo exactamente a lo que me refería. —Esos dos niños llevan un peso grande sobre sus pequeños hombros, Sarada hereda un apellido con muchas cosas por reconstruir, muchas que el mismo Sasuke aun no ha logrado, a igual que el pequeño a su lado, Boruto… tendrá que lidiar con las comparaciones con su padre y de igual manera esperan en la grandeza de "familia" eso de tener abuelo Hokage y un padre más que sin duda se convertirá en el siguiente no será fácil, pero ambos lo superaran, sabrán hacerlo—

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, mis preocupaciones parecieron irse, no solo dijo algo que mi hiciera sentir mejor si no que abrió mis ojos a no tener que preocuparme las cosas saldrán bien, ella estará bien.

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida por dos pequeños niños que llegaban corriendo a la cocina, ambos sonrientes, ansiosos y un tanto pegajosos.

— ¡Mamá! Podrías darnos más Dangos —

— ¡Tía Sakura! danos más Dangos ttebasa —

Aquella forma de hablar del pequeño rubio frente a mi siempre terminaba por enternecerme, tan perecido a mi mejor amigo, lograba transportarme a los viejos días en la academia. Sin poder evitarlo y sonreír ampliamente respondí a su agitado cuestionamiento.

—Sí, pero será los últimos, no pueden ir cargados del estomago a la academia o terminaran visitándome en el hospital por que les dolerá el estomago ¿vedad Boruto?—

—Nee Tía Sakura, ya no se volverá a repetir ttebasa— respondía apenado aquel pequeño ojiazul frente a mí.

Aun sonriendo extendí un par de Dangos para ambos mientras que tomaba una servilleta para limpiar aquellas pequeñas bocas, sin duda los dangos anteriores los habían disfrutado con singularidad de todo niño de cinco años.

Al terminar de hacerlo en timbre sonó, deje libre a los pequeños diablillos volver a jugar al patio mientras atendía el llamado a la puerta disculpando con la mirada con mi senseí.

Vaya fue mi sorpresa al ver al rubio mayor frente a mí a tiempo, ya que la puntualidad no era uno de sus mejores cualidades.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces tan puntual? — le hice notar mi sorpresa.

—Hehe Buenos Días Sakura Chan! — ante su saludo le hice pasar, dirigiéndonos rumbo a la cocina, mientras seguíamos la charla.

Tras invitar un acostumbrado plato de ramen a mi compañero y par de Dangos mas a mi Senseí quien conversaba con Naruto animadamente sobre la misión en Suna, llego el momento que todos teníamos que partir, irrumpir aquel agradable momento para cumplir con nuestras ya establecida rutinas y tras llamar a los niños y pedirles tomar sus cosas, partimos camino a la academia.

— ¿Y usted no tiene que ir a la torre Hokage Senseí? No me diga que se la pasa de vago. — Comento Naruto divertido.

—Hum sí, tengo que ir a la torre pero me queda de paso— respondió seriamente a las insinuaciones de Naruto poniendo en pausa su lectura de su apreciado icha icha.

—Ya, heee— interrumpí buscando un mejor tema de conversación mejor que el Hokage leyendo libros pervertidos en público — mejor cuéntanos ¿Cómo esta Hinata y la pequeña Himawari?, pensaba echarle un vistazo durante mi turno,¿cómo amanecieron?.

—Eh! Ellas están muy bien ttbayo! Himawari duerme la mayor parte del día, es muy diferente a Boruto que desde que nación era todo un llorón— comento divertido mientras revolvía los rubios cabellos del pequeño que caminaba junto a Sarada frente a nosotros— Y pues Hinata parece llevarlo mucho mejor, Hanabi está con ella ayudándole a ducharse por eso llegue a tiempo—

—Me alegra muchísimo Naruto, ayer pensaba pasar a verles pero Tsunade Sama me encerró todo el día en una cirugía, pero sin duda hoy durante el turno pasare a verles. — Comente animada, tenía muchas ganas de ver a nuevo miembro de la familia Uzumaki y sobre todo visitar a Hinata de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho cuando nació Sarada.

La charla había hecho el camino mucho más corto de lo esperado y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos frete a la academia donde niños se despedían de sus padres y corrían dentro gritando que se convertirán en grandes ninjas.

—¡Hasta luego Papá, Tia Sakura, Hokage sama! — Se despedía el pequeño Boruto mientras corría camino a la puerta agitando su mano de un lado a otro, más de pronto se detuvo. —Sarada vámonos o Shino senseí nos castigara ttebasa! —

Mi pequeña tiro de mi mano y de inmediato me acuclille frente a ella.

—Hasta luego linda, esfuérzate nos veremos en casa, Pakkun vendrá por ti—

—Si mamá, H-hasta luego Hokage-sama— y sin más corrió a su encuentro con el rubio y ambos entraron charlando.

—Bueno regresare a casa, tomare una ducha o no me dará tiempo de regresar al festival— Comento Naruto con total tranquilidad, sin embargo me dejaba con una gran incógnita ¿regresar? ¿Festival?... ¿cuál? — ¿Iras al festival Sakura chan...? —

— ¿C-cual festival Naruto? —

— ¿No te dijo nada Sarada? Toda la semana Boruto estuvo muy entusiasmado haciendo tarjetas y dibujos…— De un segundo a otro pareció retractarse de lo que dijo e inmediato se disculpo— Oh, lo siento Sakura, es el festival del día del padre, es una lástima que Sasuke-teme no haya querido esperar a que pasaran— Comento.

Aquel comentario me entristecían un poco, estos eran el tipo de cosas por las que siempre era difícil, soportar la ausencia de Sasuke, hubiese comentado algo mas si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de mi senseí, que al mismo tiempo ponía manos sobre mi hombro en forma de consuelo.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que te apresures Naruto—

—Oh es verdad ya no debo perder más el tiempo, Muchas gracias Sakura por cuidar a Boruto, hasta luego— se despidió un tanto agitado mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, mi senseí de nuevo me animo a seguir, sabía que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Andando Sakura, no tenias una cita agendada con Gai, recuerda que el muy puntual— Me animo a caminar de nuevo echándole un último vistazo a la academia le seguí el paso.

— ¿Te preocupa Sarada? — Comento haciendo un poco de plática.

—Sí, no me dijo nada, ayer estaba muy animada dibujando, cuando le pedí que me los mostrara se negó rotundamente y de inmediato lo hecho en su mochila, quizá…le ha hecho algo a Sasuke, me preocupa que sienta que no puede dárselo —

—Quizás…No deberías preocuparte por eso, si ella quiere puede mandarle un paquete con Pakkun—

—Eso es una magnífica idea senseí Muchas Gracias— De alegría le abrase, para sonreír unos segundos después. — Debo irme o Gai senseí estará buscándome por el hospital entero. —

Me despedí y emprendí camino al hospital, tal vez el día no estaría tan mal después de todo.

Al llegar al hospital, tal como lo había dicho Kakashi, se encontraba esperando Gai senseí acompañado de Tenten quien empujaba de su silla de ruedas fue una revisión de rutina, control de peso, examen de la vista, surtido de medicamentos y un tanto de jutsu medico en la pierna. Lastimosamente aun después de tanto tiempo no había buenas noticias, sobre su recuperación total.

Entre consultas, charlas con Ino tal como se lo había dicho a Naruto hoy pasaría ver mi amiga y mi pequeña sobrina, Hinata sin duda lucia muy bien y alegre parecía haber llevado de maravilla el labor de parto, después de ser el segundo hijo tenía que ser menos doloroso ¿no? Y la pequeña que podía decir de ella sin duda era la pequeña copia femenina de Naruto, sus ojo eran como dos lagunas azules incluso con más brillo quizá proveniente de su madre como lo había hecho con aquella péqueña melena negra idéntica a Hinata.

Después de aquella pequeña visita, entre pequeñas consultas en con los civiles el turno paso volando y era hora de volver a casa.

Tras despedirme de Shizune, Salí de camino a casa, un tanto preocupada por como encontraría a Sarada, me temía verle triste y apagada, que el festival le hubiese afectado, que extrañara a Sasuke.

Al llegar a la casa, pensé que la vería como todos los días, sentada en el sofá aun lado de Pakkun mientras veían el televisor, mas no era así. Por un momento dude que aun no hubiese llegado aún a casa más su mochila, algunos globos y tarjetas sobre el comedor me indicaban lo contrario, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad husmee un poco sobre el contenido de las tarjetas, estaban llenas de dibujos, en ellas estaba Sarada montada sobre los hombros de Kakashi a un lado de Boruto quien hacía lo mismo que ellos con Naruto, una imagen totalmente tierna el lo que parecía un mas sin duda lo más curioso era Sarada, llevando sobre sus hombros el manto tan característico del Rokudaime Hokage y aun lado un corazón rojo hecho con crayones donde decía "Te quiero Mucho… papá", seguí pasando las demás cosas y todas decían los mismo, ninguna era para Sasuke.

No sabía exactamente que sentimiento debería acoger sobre aquello, sabía que el cariño que Sarada tenía a Kakashi mas no tenía idea que llegase a este punto incluso a suplantar al de Sasuke, fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos al ver a Sarada correr por pasillo, seguida de Kakashi quien con las manos en los bolsillos, saludaba levemente.

— ¡Mami!, — Grito mientras se aventaba a mis brazos, esperando que la cargase. — Ya viste mis tarjetas, el festival estuvo muy divertido cuando Hokage-sama llego todos se impresionaron y fue muy divertido.

—Sí, cariño me alegra que te hayas divertido— mire un tanto consternada, que hacia Kakashi ahí.

—Hola Sakura, lamento llegar sin avisar pero Sarada insistió que la acompañase a casa— se disculpo mientras se acercaba.

—Si mami, ahora que llegaste ¿podemos ir con papá Kakashi por unos helados? — Pregunto emocionada mientras sonreirá alegremente.

Sin embargo a mi no parecía tan buena idea como a ella, me sentía apenada y un tanto enojada, no podía ser que llamase papá a Kakashi senseí no era correcto, que el ocupase ese lugar, que no le correspondía…Ella tenía un padre y si bien no estaba aquí, merecía tener su lugar intacto.

—No linda no creo que se pueda, Kakashi senseí tiene muchos deberes como líder de la aldea, será mejor que no le molestemos— el peligris frete mío parecía extrañado de mi respuesta e incluso estuvo a punto de contradecir, seguramente con un "no es molestia", mas pareció desistir al ver mi rostro un poco de fastidio que pareció comprender.

—Papá Kakashi, ¿verdad que no? — insistía mi pequeña un mis brazos esta vez con un poco de tristeza y un puchero en su rostro.

—Lo siento Sarada yo debo regresar a la torre a trabajar pero Ustedes pueden ir a tomar un helado por mi—

Tras escuchar las razones de su boca pareció entender un poco, por lo que me pidió le bajara.

—Ve y lava tus manos linda, en un momento nos vamos— comente.

Tras verla salir corriendo por el pasillo y quedarnos a solas y de inmediato le escuche hablar sabia que lo haría por la mirada que me dirigió al escuchar mi respuesta para Sarada.

— ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? Te molesto que trajese a Sarada a casa —

—No, gracias por traerla a casa es solo que quiero pedirle un favor, yo le agradezco que haya ido al festival y jugase con ella pero no trate de remplazar el lugar de Sasuke….Usted no es su padre—

—Yo no pienso, remplazar a nadie, ni siquiera lo pretendo…ella me ha llamado así, es solo un niña ya comprenderá—

—No solo lo digo por eso, ¿ha visto todas las tarjetas?, no, pues todas son para usted, ninguna para su padre , Sasuke, he intentado inculcarle amor a su padre a pesar de su ausencia, pero con usted asiendo estas cosas, no es posible—

—Entiendo, no volverá a suceder Sakura... Pero si ella me busca siempre estaré ahí para ella —

Tras aquella simples palabra, salió camino a la puerta.

— ¡Hokage sama! No olvide esto — grito Sarada corriendo desde el pasillo entregándole las tarjetas y globos sobre la mesa—

Mi senseí, tomo con sumo cuidado, los obsequios de mi pequeña y después partió bajo una nube de gas.

Tratando de dejar ese momento atrás sonreí a mi pequeña y tal como se lo había prometido fuimos en busca de refrescante helado, durante el camino Sarada no dejaba de contar todo lo que habían hecho en el festival.

— Debiste verlo cuando llego el Rokudaime todos en la academia se sorprendieron mucho y se aun sorprendieron mas cuando él se acerco a mí para jugar en los concursos ninja. Fuimos los mejores lanzando shurikens con los ojos cerrados, incluso mejor el tío Naruto y Boruto. —

Incluso de regreso a casa Sarada seguía hablando entusiasmada y eso solo me demostraba lo importante que había sido para ella que el estuviese ahí

Tan pronto cruzamos la puerta de casa Sarada pregunto si podía leerle un libro, de manera sonriente asentí y le vi correr en busca del libro, De pronto al fijar mi vista en la mesa vi una tarjeta olvidada seguramente de mi senseí, aquel sentimiento el mismo que me había hecho enfadarme al ver las tarjetas por primera vez me hicieron preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo y saber el Seguía ahí.

Cuando Sarada regreso pregunte.

—Sarada Estaba pensando que quizá también quieras hacerle una tarjeta a Papi Sasuke antes de que comience a leerte el libro. —

—Eso ya lo hice mami, el Rokudaime también dijo eso así que juntos le enviamos una tarjeta con Pakkun—

Su respuesta me dejo sin aliento, le había reclamado cosas que no tenían ningún fundamento, había actuado de una manera visceral, casi al instante quise salir corriendo a pedir una disculpa, por culpa de mis palabras estaba segura que había roto algo que no repararía con un solo perdón.

Prácticamente le había echado de la vida de mi hija, aun cuando él estuvo ahí desde el día que nació, no podía negarle nada sobre ella, se lo había ganado tanto como Sasuke.

Sin poder reflexionar mas debido a la insistencia de Sarada por leer el libro me prometí que trataría de arreglar las cosas, con el por Sarada o quizás no...Quizá por mí.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Lamento la tardanza en subir este capítulo pero en verdad estaba esperando esta fecha para publicarlo algo así como un especial día del padre**

**Muchas gracias por esperar, tratare de hacer más constantes las actualizaciones**

**Nos leemos pronto ttebayo!**


	14. El jardin completo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

* * *

**Seis años: **El Jardín completo

**POV:** Kakashi

Caminando por el bosque, pateando de vez en cuando las pequeñas piedras que se encontraban en mi camino trataba de olvidarme de aquello, con solo cerrar mis ojos sentía un katana atravesando mi pecho se suponía que entre tantos años ya debería de estar acostumbrado a aquello incluso debería haberla olvidado, sin embargo cada intento era en vano.

Pakkun lo había dicho muchas veces que no era sano lo que hacía, yo no podía tocar ni debería velar por esa esa flor pues nunca formaría parte mi jardín.

Y aquí estaba yo de nuevo intentando resignarme a la idea que ella no me necesitaba y quizás nunca lo hizo.

Tras sus palabras aquel día del padre los meses trascurrieron sin más recordaba haber salido lo último que deseaba era alejarla de mi, emprendí camino pensando que las cosas en días seria como solían serlo antes, mas equivocado estaba, ella no volvió a la torre Hokage, no pidió más ayuda incluso cuando salía de misión terminaba por enterarme que sus padres cuidarían de Sarada. Ya no era yo quien la tendría haciendo destrozos en la torre, quien le mostrara los días lluviosos por el ventanal de la oficina.

Todo se había roto, al menos para mí lo era, ella como siempre parecía continuar su vida, mas mi obstinación por creer que era más en ella de lo que en realidad había sido me había hecho seguirle al bosque.

Me había enterado que la pequeña Sarada se encontraba enferma de algo completamente inusual por lo que había pensado que quizás ella venia al bosque a descargar sus males, desahogar sus penas y podría ayudarla con eso.

Equivocado estaba, para mi desgracia presencie eso que causaba mi malestar y tristezas.

Ella se encontraba con **él**, ambos platicaban amenamente bajo un árbol cerca del lago, ella preguntaba y él respondía sin embargo como naturalmente una pareja joven una cosa había llevado a la otra y para cuando había vuelto a mirar ambos disfrutaban de sus cuerpos en el lago.

Aquello ocasiono que unas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas no lo podía soportar el peso de la realidad que cada ve caía mas sobre mí, la razón por la que no habíamos vuelto a charlar como antes o volver aquello que teníamos era simple… Ella lo tenía a él.

—Ho-hokage sama—

Una voz dulce me saco mi enmismamiento, de inmediato gire en busca de quien trataba de llamar mi atención.

— Hana… ¿Sucede algo? — pregunte de inmediato.

— ¡Oh! , no… yo solo salí a tomar un poco de aire y le vi… lucia un poco triste — menciono avergonzada la chica frente a mí.

— enserio ¿Eso te parece? — intente sonreír.

—Bueno N-no no era mi intención decirlo pero si, sabe… le invito a comer algunos Dangos quizá eso nos anime—

— ¿Nos? —

—Sí, supongo que salimos a despejar la mente de algo— comento mientras sonreía de una manera cálida,

Tras pensar por un segundo su propuesta sonreí en forma de afirmación y emprendí camino seguido de ella fuera del bosque.

Quizá Pakkun tenía razón era hora de mirar el jardín completo, de admirar las demás flores, Pues aquella a que me aferraba no necesitaba mis cuidados.


	15. No hay peor ciego

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~Capitulo 11~**

**Seis años: **No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

**POV:** Sakura

**Estación:** Verano

.

Bajo el Chorro de la regadera dejaba a mi cuerpo ser cubierto por ella, trataba de tomarme mi tiempo quizás el agua se llevara la ola de sentimientos que me acogían.

No podía entender que me sucedía, debería sentirme bien o bueno eso es lo que siempre dicen al terminar de tener relaciones tu marido, se supone que tendría que estar junto a él, no debería estar bajo la ducha, aun así, había inventado la escusa de tener un turno temprano en el hospital para evitar el romanticismo de la cama.

Este sentimiento había comenzado a invadirme desde el año pasado, incluso meses atrás cuando en un intento de reavivar la llama de pasión deje a Sasuke poseerme en el lago cercas de campo de entrenamiento, más como ahora había sentido la necesidad de borrar todo rastro de él en mi piel.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse, señal de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado bajo ella, antes que se enfriase aun más cerré la llave y envolví con la toalla no quería enfermarme no teniendo a Sarada en ese estado.

Sarada quizá ella y la enfermedad que desde hace meses la aquejaba eran razón de mi malestar o que quizá ya habíamos llegado a la triste etapa del estancamiento matrimonial me repetía una y otra vez aquello, pues me negaba a pensar otra razón.

Tras cambiar mis ropas, peinar mí ahora largo cabello, colocar la banda que me distinguía como ninja, Salí abriendo lentamente la puerta encontrándome con un Sasuke dormido con el dorso descubierto, quizá antes verle en ese estado hubiese causado en mi la necesidad de besarle como muchas veces lo había hecho antes.

Ahora con una leve sonrisa me despedí y salí de la habitación para entrar en la de mi pequeña.

Me acerque para depositar un pequeño beso sobre frente comprobando así que la fiebre ya había cedido, era un alivio saber que después de meses por fin parecía salir vencedera.

— Mami—

—Hola linda, perdón por despertarte solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas— me disculpe de inmediato mientras le arropaba tratando que volviese a dormir.

— Veo borroso mami, no se me quita— menciono alarmada.

Ya lo sabía, cuando las fiebres le tumbaron en cama recordaba haberme preocupado de sobre manera, sobre todo porque ningún ninjustu medico parcia mejorarla, habían sido meses duros hasta el regreso de Sasuke, el sabía lo que ella sufría, no era nada más que la maduración de ojos, claro que a ella le habían tumbado al ser la primera Uchiha nacida fuera del clan.

—Tranquila, no es nada…Papá dice que pronto estarás mejor, Saldré por unos asuntos e iré por algunas cosas para el almuerzo, ¿Quieres algo?— Intente tranquilizarla con algo de comida quizá eso le animara.

— ¡Dangos! —

—Lo vez, ya estas mejor duerme un poco más, cuando regrese te daré esos deliciosos dangos—

Tras estar segura del ahora mejor estado de mi pequeña, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, las calles de la aldea durante la mañana eran maravillosas sobre todo en época de verano donde el nombre de la aldea cobra vida, los arboles lucen aun más hermosos que en primavera.

Mientras caminaba mis pensamientos no pudieron si no desviarse a él, le extrañaba casi de una manera anormal, no paraba de preguntarme si quizá era muy tarde para pedir una disculpa, si tal vez yo aun seguía estando en sus pensamientos como antes.

Llevaba meses sin habar con él, bueno claro que hablábamos y nos habíamos visto pero solo eran la torre Hokage cuando tenía que entregar algún reporte del hospital o simplemente tenía una misión, el no había vuelto a pisar la residencia Uchiha.

Aun después de tanto tiempo me arrepentía de no haber hablado con él antes, desde ese día debí salir tras él y disculparme por aquellos argumentos tan sosos que habían salido de mi boca.

—Deberías mirar por donde caminas o te lastimaras—

Aquella voz, acompañado de una leve risa hizo detener mi andar, estaba segura de su voz nunca la confundiría, como un acto reflejo pose mi vista enfrente tratando de identificar de donde procedía su voz.

—Bueno…eso trataba pero Akamaru me derribo —

Grade fue la decepción que sufrí al posar mi vista al frente, no era a mí a quien hablaba, equivocada estaba si por un segundo lo había imaginado frente a mi observándome con aquellos orbes cálidos y una sonrisa ladina, no era así.

El se encontraba a la distancia, regalando la misma sonrisa que había imaginado a alguien más, era una muchacha delgada y curvas pronunciadas, su cabellera color marrón cubrían sus hombros con gracia. Ambos parecían charlar amenamente, mientras caminaba frente mí, tomados de las manos…ambos era pareja.

Aquella escena fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mí, no tenía idea sobre el porqué parecía afectarme demás, simplemente lo hacía, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

— S-¡Sakura!, ¿sucede algo? —

— ¿Ino? — pronuncie tratando de contener mi llanto, mas parecía en vano

— Vamos entra…— ofreció mientras tomaba mi mano guiándome al interior de la florería mientras observaba a lo lejos la razón de mi llanto.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí y me abrazo, deje caer mi llanto sobre su hombro, estuvimos en silencio hasta que fue ella quien se atrevió a preguntar sobre la razón de mi llanto.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso?, te vi detenerte por la ventana, pensé que entrarías pero solo te quedaste ahí y entonces pasa esto— dice mientras me señala— no puedes decirme que nada. —

—Es algo tonto Ino, ni siquiera yo lo sé—

—Entonces cuéntame lo que paso, quizá pueda ayudarte, has estado tan estresada entre el hospital y con Sarada enferma que quizás eso ha sido ¿no? —

— No es eso Ino— conteste controlando el hipar de mi llanto — La he llevado bien con eso, Sarada se mejora día con día y el hospital ya me tiene acostumbrada. —

— ¿Entonces? — interrogo de inmediato mientras me ofrecía tomar asiento en la barra.

— ¡Es tonto Ino, hace un año hice algo muy tonto! — termine estallando aquello que desde esa fecha venia guardando. — El día del padre pasado…yo le dije a Kakashi senseí que se mantuviera alejado, que él no era el padre de Sarada… ¡Yo lo aleje Ino!, el ya no llama, no hablamos, yo rompí todo lo bueno que teníamos.

Le vi intentar hablar mas no le deje.

—He tratado de Buscarlo, pedirle disculpas pero siempre término regresando a casa… lo lastime y solo sé que desde que el ya no está, no puedo estar bien, paso las noches en vela, ya no me siento segura, ni siquiera disfruto la compañía de Sasuke por pensar él y…me pregunto si él hace lo mismo si…nos extraña. —

—Bueno, esa es solo una parte ¿no? —

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? Ya te lo he contado todo Ino — respondí de inmediato no entendía a lo que se refería con una parte.

—Vamos Sakura ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? — Le vio observarme incrédula mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No entiendo— respondí, deseaba que dejar los rodeos para más tarde y dijese lo que pensaba.

— ¡Sakura! En verdad no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, mira te lo voy a decir, antes no estaba muy segura, pero ahora me lo has confirmado, ¡Tu estas enamorada de Kakashi senseí! —

Abrí mi boca en busca de una respuesta para aquella loca idea de Ino mas antes de poder pronunciar cualquier cosa ella prosiguió con su explicación.

— No vayas a decirme que es mentira, porque solo te mentirías a ti misma, es que acaso no lo vez, desde el momento en que el comenzó a cuidar de ti cuando la pequeña Sarada, esos detalles que siempre tenía lograba en ti una brillante sonrisa durante el día eso lo recuerdo bien, nunca te vi más feliz , que mientras salías a pasear de una forma tan segura a su lado, tu rostro siempre ha denotado lo que sientes y cuando caminabas a su lado parecías un pavorreal presumiendo de sus plumas, la confianza que reflejas es envidiable…Y ahora que otra prueba quieres para darte cuentas que te enamoraste de él, es ahora que comprendo tu llanto, te sientes celosa, con el corazón roto por verle con alguien más, ahora que sale con Hana Inuzuka tu corazón no puede ser engañado como quieres es por eso qué lloras.

—Ino, eso…eso no puede ser verdad, yo estoy casada con Sasuke y formamos una familia— reclame en un instante, todo lo que decía parecía aclarar ante mis ojos lo que había sentido todo este tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo una vez más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

—El hecho que estés casada no impide que te hayas enamorado de él, Sasuke no dejara de ser el padre de Sarada, tú misma lo has dicho ya no disfrutas de la compañía de Sasuke y podría apostar la florería entera a que cuando tu y Sasuke tienen relaciones, incluso en ese momento intimo tú piensas en el. —

Sorprendida, abrumada y sin querer escuchar una sola palabra más su boca, me levante, despedí

—T-tengo que irme h-hasta luego —

Y salí de la florería camino a casa, evitando pensar en todo aquello que Ino había despotricado, a un paso apresurado, pase a al puesto de ramen de Teuchi quien vendía la novedad de Dangos que traían a Sarada loca por el sabor, tan pronto obtuve los bocadillos unos cuantos platos más de comida para Sasuke y para mi, retome el casa ya había tardado demasiado en solo una caminata.

Al regresar a casa grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar y ver a Sasuke tomando amenamente café mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Karin y Suigetsu decían.

— ¡Buenos Días! — Salude haciendo nota mi presencia en casa llamando así la atención de todos en el comedor. —No sabía que vendrían—

—Hola Sakura-chan, si llegamos así porque tenemos cosas que platicar con Sasuke y traemos el encargo para Sarada— Saludo Suigetsu mientras Karin solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

— ¡oh! ya veo ¿encargo? — era normal que ellos visitaran la mansión para hablar con Sasuke y mas obsequiarle cosas a Sarada eso era extraño.

—Son solo unas gafas que harán que Sarada se sienta mejor con su vista— Respondió Karin

—Oh bueno, Muchas gracias chicos si no les molesta iré a llevarle el desayuno— con la bolsa de alimentos en mano me despedí dejándolos charlar sobre sus asuntos, tenía algo más importante que darle a Sarada

Al entrar a la habitación una sonrisa enorme creció en mis labios al ver a mi pequeña niña, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos mientras usaba unos pequeños lentes rojos. Se veía preciosa, aquellos orbes ónix idénticos a los de Sasuke habían dejado de parecerse a él para dar vida a una mirada tan propia de mi pequeña.

—Mamá, mira las gafas que papá me dio, veo mucho mejor que antes, ahora puedo leer mi libros sin ayuda—

—Me alegra linda— comente mitras me acercaba a un costado y plantaba un beso sobre su frente — Te quedan muy bien, luces preciosa, mira lo que traje — dije mientras le entregaba el bento que contenían los dangos. — Bueno te dejo para que sigas leyendo, yo tengo que ir con papá.

En respuesta solo recibí un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, ya estaba muy ocupada masticando el contenido de su bento, así que sin más volví a la cocina donde aun hablan.

El resto del día paso sin más, platicas sobre misiones, anécdotas de parte de suigetsu y pequeñas respuestas de parte de Sasuke, moría de aburrimiento a decir verdad mas tenía que estar a un lado de Sasuke , Karin había insistido que yo debía estar enterada sobre los detalles de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho en sus viajes.

Tras lo que parecieron interminables horas, por fin la plática término y como ya lo había supuesto horas atrás Sasuke al levantarse colgó la pequeña mochila sobre su hombro y volteo a verme, aquella mirada sabía lo que decía, el se iría de nuevo.

—Solo despídete de ella— Salió de mis labios, en respuesta el asintió y partió a la recamara de Sarada, en tanto sabia se despedirá de ella, me apresure a sacar un pequeño bento del refrigerador, era uno que ya tenía preparado para que el pudiese llevarse en el camino.

Al poco rato regreso mientras acomodaba la Katana en su cintura, se aproximo hacia a mí para de nuevo como y era rutina, deposito un beso sobre mis labios en forma de despedida, tomo el bento y dijo un leve

—Hasta luego— tan pronto pronuncio aquellas palabras, salió acompañado de los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros de crimen.

Al verlo cruzar la puerta, solté el aire que parecía haber contenido, minutos atrás, de nueva cuenta se marchaba dejando la casa en un profundo silencio, llenándome de una extraña paz, como si eso que me molestase hubiese desaparecido, enojada conmigo mismo por aquellos pensamientos sin estar muy segura que hacer ahora, me dirigí a la recama dispuesta a descansar pues desde lo sucedido en la mañana solo tenía ganas de volver a la cama, al entrar en la habitación solo suspire, se encontraba tal como la había dejado, ropa interior botada por doquier, sabanas hechas girones, no me apetecía de ninguna manera recostarme sobre aquellas sabanas impregnadas de fluidos ocasionados por nuestras las actividades nocturnas.

Rápidamente junte sabanas y ropa interior para ponerlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, un tanto asqueada a causa de tocar las sabanas, me dispuse a tender la cama nuevamente esta vez con sabanas limpias. Satisfecha me recosté ahí, observando el jardín, atreves del ventanal de la recamara, con aquella extraña tranquilidad no puede evitar pensar de nueva cuenta en todo aquello que con tanta seguridad me había revelado mi amiga, me sombraban sus declaraciones puesto que parecieron abrir un nuevo panorama en mi, con aquellas palabras sin siquiera quererlo me había dado el significado a todas esas emociones que desde meses me asechaban a todos esos sentimientos que no me atrevía a nombrar estado junto a él, que no podía nombrar… Yo…Estaba enamorada de mi Senseí.

Y ahora lo sabía.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? , espero que este capítulo hayan disfrutado, XD parece que la despistada de Sakura solo necesitaba un empujoncito para darse cuenta. **

**Muchas gracias por leer **

**Oh por cierto notaron que agregue algo nuevo, ¿no? Pues ahora decidí poner estaciones del año para que entiendan la continuidad del tiempo esta vez sin saltar tantos años. **

**Bueno pues aclarado esto, me despido espero leernos igual de pronto que ahora, como siempre **

**Saludos ttebayo! **


	16. No hoy

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

* * *

**Ocho años:** No hoy

**Pov: Kakashi **

**Estación: **invierno

Un suspiro cansino salió de mis labios sin mesura, me pregunte cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando conciliar el sueño, suponía serian horas pues la única referencia del tiempo era aquel viejo reloj de aguja que con su tictageo hacia eco en la habitación.

Lleve mis manos frotando mi rostro, para seguido tomar asiento al borde de la cama, sentía que si permanecía recostado un segundo más, terminaría por ahogarme.

Por nueva cuenta después de un año limpio me reprendí por hacerlo de nuevo, volvía a pensar en ella, si me hubiese preguntado sobre mis sentimientos asía cierta chica peli rosa hace una semana hubiese contestado.

— "ya la he olvidado" —

Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvía a agobiarme, estaba comportándome cual adolecente, habían bastado un par de días en una camilla del hospital para avivar de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos que desde aquel día en el bosque había decidido enterrar y había peleado con ferocidad por ocultar.

Sabía que no era justo no podía hacerle aquello de nuevo, reafirmando mis palabras mire de solo sallo a la mujer de cabellos castaños que dormía a un costado mío.

Sabia lo mucho que se había esforzado por que lo nuestro funcionase incluso cuando me encontraba necio a aceptarle, sin embargo ella solía de decir

— "tengo paciencia y con ello una mujer puede lograr lo que sea…incluso curar heridas de corazón" —.

Por todo este tiempo le había creído, pero estaba equivocado ella no podía curar heridas del corazón, pues aquello que sentía estaba seguro iba más allá, era como una kunai, se encontraba incrustados en un punto vital , donde el único tratamiento era cubrir la herida, esperando lo mejor pues de arrancarlo provocaría una hemorragia causado como destino la muerte.

— ¿Kakashi? — Hablo mientras se incorporaba encendiendo la pequeña lámpara de noche sobre el buro, observo mi rostro pálido y pregunto — ¿Todo está bien? —.

—Todo en orden Hanna, lamento haberte despertado solo fui por un poco de agua— mentí, mientras me recostaba de nuevo, metiéndome dentro de las sabanas.

—Deberías descansar, mañana será un día importante, entregas el puesto de Hokage a tu alumno, necesitaras descansar— hablo mientras terminaba por acurrucarse sobre mi regazo.

—Lo haré — respondí escuetamente, mientras le envolvía en brazos.

Aquel parche había resistido dos años y esperaba con anhelo que resistiese aun más, sabía que tenía algo bueno con ella y no pensaba tirarlo por algo que hacía años había dado por perdido.

Antes de dejarme llevar por la tibieza y comodidad al mundo de Morfeo pensé y prometí sería la última vez en aquella sonrisa que solía dirigirme, deseando aun la conservase, deseando estuviese bien.

…

* * *

**N/A: Hee! Han pasado 84 años desde mi última actualización pero no podía dejar que pasara Navidad sin dejarles aunque fuese una pequeña continuación como presente, espero les hay gustado y sigámonos leyendo pronto ttebayo! **


	17. ¿Las promesas se cumplen? Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~Capitulo 12~**

**.**

**Diez años:** ¿Las promesa se cumplen?

**Pov: Sakura**

**Estación: **otoño

.

Frote mis manos en un intento de producir el calor que el clima terminaba por robarme, no era que me quejara amaba el otoño en la aldea, la forma en que poco a poco con el pasar de los días la calles comenzaba a llenarse de hojas de distintos colores, las tardes se iluminaba de un para mi gusto alegre naranja. Pero algo amaba de la estación eran los festivales, adoraba ir con Sarada y pasear por los puestos comprando cosas lindas y amaba aun mas, ver aquella sonrisa al contraste las lámparas y luces festivas.

Esperaba que con aquella salida terminase por alegrarse y ambas olvidáramos la pequeña discusión de esta mañana.

El sonido de la puerta del consultorio termino por sacarme del enmismamiento en que me encontraba aun faltaban unas horas para eso, mientras tanto debía seguir en el hospital aunque fuese un día un tanto flojo.

—Doctora Haruno ¿está ocupada?— Pregunto Kumi un enfermera de cabello rojizo, atreves de una pequeña rendija en la puerta.

—Oh no, para nada solo estaba pensando en algo — respondí de inmediato. — ¿Sucede algo? —

— ¿Hoy también vendrá Sarada-chan? — Pregunto adentrándose de una vez en la habitación.

—Sí, espero que venga después de la academia ya no debe tardar— respondí sonriente mirando el reloj sobre la pared, cuarto para las cinco _hacia una hora que debería haber llegando_, pensé.

— Qué bien, es solo que Hinata-sama esta aquí y quiere una consulta si tiene tiempo libre —

—Oh, claro hazla pasar— tras mis palabras de inmediato la enfermera dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, para unos minutos más tarde dar paso a Hinata con la ya no tan pequeña Himawari.

—Hinata…toma asiento ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te trae aquí? — interrogue rápidamente, se me hacia un poco extraño tenerla hoy, pues la noche pasada habíamos ido a cenar a casa de Naruto y no había comentado nada sobre su estado de salud.

— ¿Es Himawari-chan?— interrogue — A ver Himawari por que no vienes con la tía Sakura y dejas ver qué sucede para que puedas sentirte mejor—

Me levante de la silla dispuesta a revisar a la pequeña, sin embargo la tímida voz de Hinata me detuvo en el proceso.

— N-no es ella, Sakura –san, yo…he venido a una consulta, es algo privado— susurro lo último.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir llame a la enfermera, tan pronto como abrió la puerta hable.

— Kumi ¿podrías llevar a Himawari –chan por un jugo y unos cuantos caramelos?

Entendiendo a lo que me refería, tomo a la pequeña Uzumaki y salió de consultorio, dejando en completo silencio la habitación.

—Ya estamos solas…puedes hablarme con confianza sobre que sucede — hable en tono un tanto seria, me preocupaba lo que ella estuviese ocultando, sobre todo por el hecho que tendría que ocultárselo tambien a mi mejor amigo.

—T-todo está bien, yo debería ir a maternidad pero Shizune-san se encuentra ocupada y pensé que tú podrías ayudarnos…esta mañana hice una prueba cacera de embarazo, dio negativo, p-pero solo he venido por una confirmación. —

—Hinata, lo siento mucho— atine a decir.

—No, Naruto-kun y yo hemos decidido no tener más bebes, su nuevo puesto como Hokage ya no se lo permitirá, seria de mucha ayuda que nos confirmases los resultados.

—Oh ya veo— carraspee un poco la garganta al saber ahora el verdadero significado, no me sorprendia Naruto llevaba dos años en el puesto de Hokage y con ello apenas le veía, entendía perfectamente lo que decía, no sería una experiencia grata un embarazo no planeado, no cuando ya tenían dos hijos en sus vidas. Acomodándome de nueva cuenta tras el escritorio, saque los papeles necesarios y mire de nuevo a la oji perla.

—Puedes tomar asiento en camilla, hare una revisión rápida, unas cuantas preguntas y tomare muestra de sangre el resultado estará en pocos minutos, Ahora vuelvo. —

Le vi asentir levemente, tomando como señal para comenzar con las preguntas mientras le examinaba, pedí que mostrara sus brazo poder tomar una muestra de su sangre, salí del consultorio camino al pasillo de maternidad esperando encontrar a Shizune y poder entregar la muestra esperando me diera el resultado lo más rápido posible.

Para mi mala fortuna, la estación de Shizune se encontraba vacía, seguramente al igual que yo daba una consulta.

El sonido de puerta a mis espaldas abriéndose, llamo inevitablemente mi atención, hubiese deseado no hacerlo, pues al ver quien era la persona que salía de ella un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda helando mi sangre por completo.

Un centenar de preguntas pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza _-¿Qué hacia ella en el hospital?, ¿Porque tenía una consulta justo en maternidad?, ¿Buscaba embarazarse? o ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿El padre era Kakashi? ¿El estaba al tanto? ¿Buscaban una familia?...-_

Por un momento parecí congelarme, tanto que ni siquiera note cuando ella se había marchado, tampoco escuchaba a Shizune quien me llamaba.

— ¿Estás bien?...Sakura…¡Sakura! — pasaba sus manos frente a mi rostro en un intento de llamar mi atención.

— ¡Oh! Shizune-san— respondí finalmente.

—Que milagro verte por Maternidad… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — pregunto mientras se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Esa era Hanna Inuzuka?... — Salió de mis labios.

—Sip, ella misma, ha cambiando mucho desde que esta con Kakashi ¿no lo crees? — respondió comenzando con la cotilla.

Tenia miles de preguntas sobre ella y sabia Shizune podía contestarlas estuve a punto de continuar con mi interrogatorio sin embargo no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a todas esas preguntas por que descarte la idea y decidí cambiar de tema de inmediato antes que dijese algo que no deseaba escuchar.

—No me distraigo, tengo análisis de maternidad urgente— entregue la muestra junto a unos papeles.

— ¡Sakura!, no me digas que tu y Uchiha han encargado un nuevo miembro al Clan— Hablo en tono pícaro

— ¡Que! ¡No! , no son míos, son de Hinata Hyuga— negué de inmediato, no había pensado en embarazos hacia ya mucho tiempo, ya no era la chica que deseaba tener al Clan entero en su vientre.

—Oh, ya veo la familia Uzumaki crece eh, ¿tú qué dices? — intento hacer conversación al ver mi incomodidad tras su anterior pregunta.

—Ya la he revisado y parece no ser nada, solo una falsa alarma, ellos solo esperan la confirmación. —

—Ya veo, en ese caso no tardo, espera aquí un momento—

Le vi tomar la muestra una tanto decepcionada, y entrar al laboratorio, bien podía ir tras ella, solo esta vez no me apetecía, tome lugar en la silla del escritorio de Shizune y jugué un poco con los marcos de fotografías que tenia tras él, en unas se encontraba con Genma, con quien se había comprometido hace unos años, en otras nos encontrábamos junto a Lady Tsunade, mientras tomábamos unos cuanto tragos de Sake, quien viese aquella fotografía diría que éramos bebedoras profesionales por la cantidad de vasos, vacios sobre la mensa, una sonrisa socarrona salió de mis labios al recordar aquel día en que Naruto había tenido que venir a recogerme pues estaba tan ebria que si quiera podía ponerme en pie. No estaba orgullosa de aquello, la sonrisa desapareció al pensar que quizá en otras circunstancias seria aquel peligris quien me hubiese llevado y cuidado en casa esa noche.

Antes de que pudiese ponerme por nueva cuenta sentimental, escuche los pasos de Shizune, tras mío, rápidamente limpie aquella rebelde lagrima que había escapado y sonreí de vuelta.

—Aun duele la resaca de la mañana siguiente— Hablo adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Y que lo digas… — reí—… aunque en tu caso se compasa pues esa misma noche te le declaraste a Ganma-san y vete ahora. —

—Sí, no puedo arrepentirme de nada— confeso mientras enseñaba su argolla de matrimonio.

Termine por ponerme en pie dejando tal como se encontraban las fotografías.

— ¿Esos son los resultados de Hinata? — pregunte al ver el sobre en sus manos, dando por zanjado aquella anécdota habían sido suficientes memorias por un día.

—Si, tal como dijiste muestran una falsa alarma…no hay bebe ahí — explico mientras daba el sobre con los resultados.

—Bueno supongo que iré a decirle a Hinata que pueden estar tranquilos, hasta luego Shizune-san— me despedí.

—Hasta luego Sakura, deberíamos salir de nuevo eh—

—Claro— asentí en respuesta mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a mi consultorio.

Entrando por la puerta, pude ver a Hinata hablando con la pequeña Himawari mientras ella le ofrecía un poco de caramelos.

—Ya he regresado— me anuncié mientras por nueva cuenta tomaba asiento en el escritorio.

—L-los resultados—

—Ya los tengo y pueden estar tranquilos, la prueba cacera estaba en lo correcto— hable con cautela pues de nueva cuenta estaba Himawari en la habitación.

Vi a Hinata soltar un suspiro de alivio, mientras le entregaba el sobre con los resultados.

—Muchas gracias Sakura –san —

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo— Tan pronto La pequeña Himawari recogió cada uno de sus caramelos, ambas salieron tomadas de las manos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez sabiéndome sola por nueva cuenta en la habitación, recargue mi cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos en la mesa, no pude evitar llevar de nueve cuenta mis pensamientos a aquel escena que por accidente había presenciado.

Ella lucia una radiante sonrisa, usaba un vestido blanco haciendo que resaltasen aquellas pinturas tan características de los inuzukas en su rostro, cubría su vientre entre papeles, suponía se trataban de los resultados de sus exámenes, por nueva cuenta me pregunte si se encontraba embarazada, de ser cierto no puede evitar imaginarme el rostro, compuesto por aquella sonrisa particular al enterarse que sería padre.

Y una cristalina lagrima recorrió mi mejilla siendo la primera de muchas que le siguieron al imaginar las cosas que ambos harían juntos, seguramente le mimaría atendiendo los bobos antojos, le tomaría la mano en las primeras revisiones, ella se sentiría segura cuando ambos caminasen por la aldea, seria a ella la que llevaría a la cama cuando el calor de sus brazos le sirviesen para conciliar el sueño, seria a ella a la que acompañaría el día del parto y daría un pequeño bebe, sangre de su sangre, un hijo.

El pequeño hipar de mi llanto aumento cuando, recordé todo aquello que ambos habíamos vivido, y maldije una y mil veces por hacerlo, me maldije por haber dicho aquellas estúpidas palabras, por no haber corrido tras él, justo después que se había marchado.

Me preguntaba si esta era la respuesta de Kamisama a mis ruegos de esta mañana, existía un dicho que decía piensa bien lo deseas, porque se puede cumplir y parecía que así era, esta mañana mientras los rayos del sol terminaba por colarse en sobre el ventanal giraba de un lado a otro en cama, de nueva cuenta había soñado con él, desesperada había terminado deseándole a Kamisama hoy me diera un motivo más para olvidarle.

Y aquí estaba la respuesta.

El sonido de una ave picando la ventana, termino sacándome de el enmismamiento de pensamiento en el que me encontraba, de nuevo el sonido en la venta me hizo ponerle aun más atención al ave, se trataba del pequeño halcón de Sasuke quien traía un mensaje. Aun con toda la tecnología él prefería seguir utilizando los métodos antiguos.

Limpiando rápidamente las lagrimas, abrí la ventana tomando el mensaje del halcón, que al instante en que tome aquel papel desapareció regresando con su dueño.

Ni siquiera me pregunte en qué lugar se encontraba, bastaba con saberlo salvo en algún lugar, deje que el fresco viento refrescase mi rostro, dejando que me consolase la brisa otoñal, más tranquila cuando fue suficiente volví a cerrar la ventana y tome asiento en el escritorio, para leer aquella nota.

**~Post~**

**Sakura **

**Temo que es prudente notificarte de esto, seguro estando al tanto podrás cuidar bien de Sarada. Hace unas semanas le he perdido el rastro a Shin, No regresare a la aldea hasta haberle localizado, Cuida de Sarada**

**-Uchiha Sasuke. **

Tras leer el mensaje volví a doblar el pequeño papel, guardándola en la pequeña bolsa de mi pantalón, no había por qué alarmarse pues Sarada no salía de la aldea, y cuando lo hacía iba acompañada de Knohamaru quien era su senseí asignado, muchas notas parecidas habían llegado a mi manos con el pasar de los años, al fin de cuentas él era una de las razones por las que Sasuke no había de quedarse en la aldea, no hasta que diera con todo el misterio aquel y arreglara todo aquello que los Uchihas habían roto atreves de los años.

Aquello de alguna manera me mantenía conforme, pues si bien yo no gozaba de una vida idílica y mucho menos un amor idóneo con Sasuke el asosiego llegaba a mí al saber lo mucho que él se preocupaba por Sarada, lo mucho siempre le anteponía, suponía eso era lo que aun mantenía vivo este matrimonio, si Sarada era feliz lo era todo para ambos estaba segura Sasuke compartía ese sentimiento.

Un pequeño bostezo salió mi boca, mientras hachaba de nuevo un vistazo al reloj a un costado marcaba 6:20 pm, frunciendo el seño me puse en pie quiete la bata y colgué tras el respaldo de la silla. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos de mi hora de salida, pensé en el hecho que Sarada no había llegado al hospital, supuse aun se encontraba molesta además claro estaba que ella no gustaba de esperar en el hospital, quizá había decidido esperar en casa.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, salí del hospital caminando por las concurridas calles de la aldea, los aldeanos comenzaba a preparar las cosas para el festival que esta noche celebraríamos, curiosa mire la colocación de algunos adornos, un pequeño vendaval de aire revolvió mi corto cabello, trayendo consigo un delicioso olor a café, mire el reloj sobre mi muñeca y pensé si podía tomarme un par de minutos en tomar una pequeña taza de café, dude unos segundo pero finalmente termine cediendo después de todo no había tomado bocado en todo el día.

Tomando asiento tras una pequeña mesa individual, a las afueras del pequeño local que provenía el olor, una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios tomo mío orden, la cual a los pocos minutos trajo dejándome por nueva cuenta solo conmigo y mis pensamientos.

Di un suave sorbo al liquito humeante de mi tasa, y seguidamente volví a observar las decoración que comenzaba a tomar forma, él pasar de la gente y de nueva cuenta una pareja de jhounin, tomados de las manos termino por llamar mi atención, ella se encontraba embarazada, mientras lucia una brillante sonrisa.

Por un momento me pregunte si era así como, lucia mi sonrisa cuando ambos solíamos caminar después salir del médico entonces recordé aquellas palabras de Ino.

— _Desde el momento en que el comenzó a cuidar de ti cuando la pequeña Sarada, esos detalles que siempre tenía lograba en ti una brillante sonrisa durante el día eso lo recuerdo bien, nunca te vi más feliz , que mientras salías a pasear de una forma tan segura a su lado, tu rostro siempre ha denotado lo que sientes y cuando caminabas a su lado parecías un pavorreal presumiendo de sus plumas, la confianza que reflejabas era envidiable… que otra prueba quieres para darte cuentas que te enamoraste de él…__— _

De pronto por un segundo aquellos rostros desconocidos habían sido suplantados por él y ella, seguramente así lucirían pronto, me recordé.

Y frunciendo el seño me maldije nuevamente, reprendiéndome a mí misma, por volver a hacerlo no podía vivir de memorias, eso ya había sido hace tanto que seguramente el ya lo había olvidado.

Di un nuevo sorbo a la taza esta vez un poco más fría para volver a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, esta vez recorte la última vez que le había visto e incluso había querido arreglar las cosas, no había funcionado muy bien.

**~Flash Back~**

— Oh vamos Ino, por favor no me hagas esto— rogaba mientras le tomaba la mano evitando que caminase un solo paso fuera del hospital — ¡Ino cerda! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto! —alcé la voz un poco más, esta vez en un tono desesperada al no ver efecto de ellos n la rubia.

—Ya te dije que no puedo Sakura, lo lamento enserio, pero no puedo. — trato de disculparse, mientras intentaba que soltase su mano.

—Hare lo sea, lo juro, ¡te daré mis vacaciones de primavera! — rogué d nuevo.

Como resultado un bufido salió de los labios de la rubia, esta vez se camino dentro del hospital, entrando a su consultorio halándome con ella y una vez asegurada que ambas nos encontrábamos dentro hablo.

—Sakura, enserio lo lamento mucho pero voy a cambiar mis vacaciones de Invierno en la tierra de aguas termales, Sai y yo estuvimos ahorrando todo el año para llevar a Inojin fueras. — esta vez se explico un tanto más tranquila.

—Sabes que no te lo pediría de ningún modo si no fuera necesario, esta mañana ingresaron a Kakashi senseí al hospital—

—Cielos ¿y se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucedió? — interrogo con autentica preocupación.

—Fue un entrenamiento con Naruto antes de que le entregue el cargo, el muy idiota se emociono de más y termino lastimándole—

— ¿Y que tiene?—

—Solo un par de costillas rotas, raspones y una quemadura de segundo grado en el hombro—

—Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Sakura, el esta bien no necesitas de apoyo moral ¿o sí? —

—Tiene todo que ver, el seria tu paciente pero como has metido las vacaciones me la han asignado a mí, yo no puedo hablarle... — calle un segundo intentado contener un llanto que amenazaba por brotar —…Ya no sabría como hacerlo—

La mirada furiosa de Ino, cambio en un instante aun una mas dulce, comprendía lo que sentía, después de todo ella había terminado por apoyarme desde aquel día que me había declarado oficialmente enamorada del sexto Hokage.

—Sakura… — callo unos segundo, quizá pensando en algo consolador que decir—…Han pasado casi tres años desde aquello, seguramente le ha quitado importancia ya…—

Hice el intento por hablar sin embargo hablo te nuevo terminado por callarme.

—…Si el retrasar mis vacaciones te hiciera bien, lo haría pero no lo hace, creo que ya es tiempo que le enfrentes y hablen ya eres una mujer tienes 28 años puedes hablarle y arreglar las cosas como los adultos que se supone son —

El silencio invadió la habitación, estaba consciente de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

—Ino…—

—Estarás bien Sakura, siempre lo estas, con la cantidad de heridas que dices tiene, lo tendrás un par de días en cama podrás hablar con él y si la suerte te acompaña quizá puedas confesártele y antes que me digas algo sobre Sasuke lo volveré a repetir por última vez, el no dejara de ser el padre de Sarada, si tu y él se separan, tu mereces ser feliz. — Tras sus palabras dio un pequeño poke a mi nariz como gesto de apoyo, seguido le vi salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**CONTINUARA… **

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **

** Deeos! Este año estoy que vuelo, nada como empezar el año con una continuación decente ¿no creen? ( el de Navidad no cuenta fue muy corto).**

**En fin, les dejo a primera parte de esto, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su paciencia enserio los amo mil por aun tenerme presente.**

**Sin nada más que decirles más que ¡Feliz año nuevo! 2017 Espero que les este lleno de actualizaciones de sus fics favoritos y colmado de Inspiración para que puedan actualizar esos fics del año 2012 que tienen empolvándose por ahí. **

**Espero leernos pronto os quiero. saludos ttebayo! **


	18. ¿Las promesas se cumplen? Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~Capitulo 13~**

**.**

**Diez años:** ¿Las promesa se cumplen? Parte 2

**Pov: Sakura**

**Estación: **otoño

**.**

Tras ver salir Ino de la habitación, mi cuerpo pareció relajarse automáticamente, sus palabras se habían llevado un peso de encima, que sin duda agradecía para poder realizar mis siguientes actividades.

Inhalando profundamente como si con ello, tomase valor, Salí finalmente de la habitación con la tabla de expediente en manos y me encamine rumbo a la habitación en que se encontraba hospedado el aun Sexto Hokage

Antes de entrar a la habitación no pude evitar alinear mis ropas y asegurarme que mi cabello se encontrase perfecto, practique una sonrisa cantarina, deseche rápidamente la idea, nada de sonrisas, entre a la habitación.

Tan pronto puse un pie dentro, pude sentir aquellos vagos orbes sobre mí.

El se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla, lucia tranquilo diría que ni siquiera respiraba si no fue por el movimientos de sus hombros, vestía el uniforme habitual exceptuando aquella capa que le otorgaba el grado como líder de la aldea, esta se encontraba colgando en una silla aun lado de la camilla, su cabellera rebelde estaba un poco mas desordenada de lo habitual, pues se encontraba un tanto mojada, quizá sudor producto de su esfuerzo físico anterior.

Echando una vista rápida a la habitación comprobé que se encontraba vacía, sentí un alivio al saberle solo. Por lo que pasando en seco, intentando así eliminar el nudo mi garganta, producto de los nervios y hable.

—Esta vez Naruto se ha pasado— comente fingiendo leer el expediente, aunque lo sabía de memoria, quizá había escogido mal mis palabras sin embargo quería sonar casual para romper el enorme tempano de hielo que se había formado en estos años.

—…—

Sin embargo pareció no haber servido en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera un monosílabo, nada, quise salir corriendo de inmediato mas no lo haría, si así lo quería el nos portaríamos profesionales.

—Voy a pedirle que se saque el chaleco y las remeras, necesito examinar y curar las heridas del expediente — tras mis instrucciones la habitación permaneció en silencio, ¿acaso no había escuchado mis instrucciones? O solo no quería hacerlo, quizá pidiese que una enfermera lo hiciese.

—Ho-Hokage-sama, ¿escucho alguno de las cosas que dije?— pregunte de nuevo, comenzaba a pensar que también sufría una contusión pues mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual había entrado.

— ¿Cuándo deje de ser senseí? Comenzaba a pensar que mis alumnos jamás me tendrían respeto. — Finalmente contesto haciéndome dar un pequeño salto provocado por la sorpresa.

Estuve a punto de insistir sobre en que se quitase la ropa, sin embargo no era necesario el parecía ya conocerse la rutina, le vi comenzar a desabrochar los botones del chaleco ninja y quitarlo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, seguido la remera color azul, le observe quitarse con un tanto de dificultad, tan pronto la camisa abandono su cuerpo dejando su torso desnudo, no pude evitar examinarle parecía más delegado que hacía unos años, me pregunte sobre si estaría comiendo como debía, esta vez puse un poco mas de atención, en aquel abdomen marcado, en aquella blanca piel, sobresaltaban aquellos hematomas producto de sus lesiones, esta vez me aventure a mirar aun más arriba sobre sus pectorales a un costado, sobre su hombro una quemadura sobresaltaba .

— ¿Tan mal luzco? — hablo al notar el tiempo innecesario que había tomado para mirarle.

—No, solo será…laborioso— respondí de inmediato al encontrar las palabras.

Poniéndome en marcha, deje la tabla de expediente sobre la mesa y comencé a buscar entre cajones y charolas los instrumentos que necesitaría, tan pronto los junte tome la silla que hacía unos minutos había visto colocándola frente a él.

Acto seguido comencé aplicando un poco de ninjutsu medico cobre sus costados, no era necesario tocarle sin embargo no había podido resistir aquel bajo instinto que me lo pedía fervientemente.

Le escuche aguantar un pequeño quejido por lo que rápidamente intente disculparme.

—Lo siento, debe doler un poco—

—No es eso, tu mano esta helada— comento pacíficamente, la lo tome como una señal para quitar el tacto. —No podre curarle esto en una sola sesión, tendrá que esperar un par de sesiones más— explique cambiando de tema rápidamente, tratando de evitar el tema del tacto innecesario.

Ni una palabra, nada solo silencio, algo incomoda volví a poner un poco de ninjutsu sobre la quemadura, esta vez evitando el tacto.

Una vez concluido mi trabajo, comencé a aplicar un poco de ungüento natural que le ayudaría con el ardor, un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos al sentir la tersa piel de él sobre la mía, está vez el parecía más relajado, esta vez estaba dejándole entrar.

Mi cabeza pensaba a mil por hora en alguna palabra que pudiese decir para disculparme sobre aquel día, intentando ganar tiempo de mas tome las vendas y comencé a cubrir las heridas, con sumo cuidado.

—K-Ka…—

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido estridente de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a una agitada Hana quien seguramente había llegado corriendo y sin importarle mi presencia se echo a correr a brazos del peligris.

Quien soltó un pequeño quejido el sentir aquel brusco contacto, me sentí tan enfadada no sabiendo si se debía a su interrupción o al hecho que arruinase mi trabajo de curación, tal vez ambas.

— ¡Kakashi! ¿Te encuentras bien? — le interrogo.

—No ha sido nada— Intento tranquilizarle.

—Me alegra— planto un beso sobre su frente, e intente mantener todo mi auto control antes que saliese algo indebido de mi boca.

Mientras tanto una vez bajando la impresión de la inesperada visitante, el peligris callendo en cuenta de mis nacientes palabras pregunto.

—Sakura, ¿ibas a decir algo?—

—…No, solo iba a decir que ya termine, volveré…volveré mañana para la segunda sesión de ninjutsu medico y cambiar los vendajes, eso es todo— poniéndome en pie explique requiriendo de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no quebrar en llanto.

—Muchas gracias Sakura-chan por cuidar de Kakashi-san — agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba lugar en la silla que hacía unos segundos ocupaba.

—Es mi trabajo— respondí tomando de nuevo el expediente, a paso un tanto presuroso, salí de la habitación.

**~Fin Del Flash Back~ **

**.**

**.**

—Eh! Sakura –chan, estas escuchándome ttabayo! —

Pestañeando un poco, termine por salir de mi enmismamiento, gracias a la voz de Naruto quien mantenía una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura –chan?— pregunto esta vez un poco preocupado.

— ¡Naruto!, q-¿qué haces aquí? —

— Eso mismo te preguntaba, pasaba por aquí cuando te vi, lucias triste y me preocupe ¿todo está en orden? — comento tomando asiento junto a mí en la mesa.

—S-si, no es nada solo es que ha sido un día muy largo en el hospital— intente excusarme.

—Eso parce…— respondió escuetamente, como si quisiera decir algo mas sin embargo lo callaba. — Le extrañas ¿no es así? —

— ¿q-Que? ¿A Quién? A Sasuke…no ya he terminado por acostumbrarme— respondí.

—-No me refiero a eso— negó en un tono lo bastante serio como para creer que era Naruto con quien hablaba.

Sin embargo aquella respuesta fue lo suficientemente clara para saber a lo que se refería, Naruto podía ser distraído pero de ninguna manera tan idiota como para no darse cuenta del alejamiento que había sucedido entre el Hatake y yo. Los primeros meses no dejaba de preguntar sobre que había sucedido, incluso había especulado muchas cosas, nunca pude responderle, al fin de cuentas había sido algo muy estúpido que no podía perdonarme, con el pasar de los años simplemente se limitaba pese a su puesto tan ocupado como Hokage a tomar un poco de tiempo para charlar o ayudarme con el algo, pese a que me rehusaba, proclamándome auto suficiente siempre estaba él para ayudarme, cuidándome, como si esperase pacientemente y explotase terminado por contárselo todo.

—Ya sé que no debo insistir y no me lo tomes a mal Sakura –chan, sabes no sé qué es lo haya pasado para que ustedes se alejasen, pero ya a paso mucho, no puedes seguir así, nosotros somos una familia, ustedes son mi familia y no me gusta verla rota, solo digo eso. —

Una pequeña punzada se clavo en mi pecho al escucharle, quizá tuviese razón.

— Quizás tengas razón. — respondí a medias pues de nuevo la mesera se acerco a la mesa.

—Hokage-sama, podemos servirle algo ¿un poco de Té o prefiere café? — Ofreció un tanto nerviosa.

—No gracias, ya me iba — negó gentilmente a lo que de inmediato se retiro no queriendo importunar al Hokage

— ¿Estas seguro? — intente convencerle, a decir verdad había estado disfrutando de su compañía, temía sobre las cosas que pudiese recordar estando a solas.

—Sí, iba camino a tu casa, Boruto no ha llegado a casa, seguramente esta con Sarada-chan, Hinata quiere que lo lleve a tiempo para cenar. —

—En ese caso, andando— saque un par de monedas para pagar el café sin embargo Naruto termino por ponerlo antes, le mire severamente sin embargo le deje, de cualquier modo no le iba convencer de lo contrario.

Ambos caminamos, a paso lento disfrutando de la hermosa vista en la aldea, el atardecer se ponía detrás los montes Hokage bañando la ciudad de tonos naranjas únicos de la estación de año en la aldea.

—Esta mañana fue Hinata al hospital— comente tratando de hacer conversación.

— ¿La atendiste tu? oh que alivio, yo…quizá debería de esperar a Hinata para los resultados pero…me preocupa que me oculte las cosas. — Trato de sincerarse. Quizá después de todo no todo era bello entre ambos.

—Quizá deberías hacerlo, pero como consejo deberías de confiar más en Hinata, ella jamás haría algo que te hiciese daño. — intente aconsejarle.

—Lo haré ttebayo, Veras que… — la respuesta de Naruto se vio interrumpida por un Akamaru corría entre nosotros separándonos a la mitad de la calle, aquel blanco can era seguido de un Kiba tambaleante, cargaba varias decenas de ramos de flores, mientras renegaba algo por lo bajo.

—Naruto, Sakura…lamento lo de Akamaru, le encargue despejar el camino pero me ha traído problemas desde que salimos en la florería. — trato de disculparse, asomando su rostro aun lado del montón de flores en sus brazos.

—Oe! Kiba ¿A dónde vas con todas esa Flores— pregunto curioso mientras olía unas cuantas.

—Ps, no lo sé Hana ha traído como loco por toda la aldea con ellas, no sé que esté preparando pero seguro debe ser algo grande, quizá haya fiesta pronto, quisiera seguir charlando chicos pero comienzan a temblarme los brazos y aun tengo que recoger unos pedidos mas, nos vemos. — corto la conversación dando la vuelta teniendo sumo cuida de no tirar algún ramo.

Naruto y yo le vimos avanzar unas calles con incredulidad sobre aquello, esas era incluso más flores que las de la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

— ¿Para qué crees que sean? — interrogo el rubio a mi lado.

—No tengo la menor idea— dije aunque por mi mente había pasado algo, quizás preparaba algo para informarle de su próxima paternidad.

Un semblante de tristeza se formo en mi rostro, el resto del camino estuvo reinado por silencio, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por entablar conversación, yo me negaba a hablar.

Tan pronto llegamos a casa, rebusque las llaves en el bolso y abrí la puerta.

— ¡Sarada! Ya estoy en casa— llame, para que ambos niños apareciesen.

Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a Naruto a casa, coloque mi bolso sobre la barra y me encamine a la sala al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

— ¡Boruto! Es hora de ir a casa— llamo esta vez Naruto.

Silencio. Nada no había respuesta.

La sala se encontraba vacía, tal como lo recordaba esta mañana, no parecía que nadie estuviese aquí.

—Quizás estén dormidos— comente mientras, subía a la segunda planta, llegando a la habitación de Sarada.

Siento cortes y respetuosa respecto a la privacidad de mi pequeña me anuncie tocando la puerta

—Sarada, cariño, mamá está en casa— de nueva cuenta no había respuesta alguna por lo que de inmediato en aventure a abrir la puerta.

Sorpresa fue lo que vi, la habitación se encontraba vacía y totalmente pulcra, en definitiva no había nadie en casa.

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras, mire a Naruto quien esperaba de pie esperando una respuesta.

—No están en aquí, seguramente ambos están en tu casa o tomando la cena— comente tranquila.

Sarada no solía salir sin avisar a donde iba, al menos que estuviese con aquel rubio travieso, eran tan buenos amigos que ocasiones el la invitaba a tomar la cena en la casa Hyuga Uzumaki y ambas terminábamos por comer en casa del séptimo.

— Si es así entonces anda vamos a casa a cenar, Hinata ya debió servir a los niños— comento sonriente mientras pasaba un brazo tras mi espalda, acompañándome de nueva cuenta fueras de casa.

A paso presuroso ambos llegamos a la casa Uzumaki, al entrar Hinata nos recibió alegre.

—Bienvenido a casa Naruto –kun , Sakura-san— En respuesta el rubio sonrió acercándose para depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la oji perla.

—La cena huele delicioso— comento mientras, terminaba por quitarse la blanquecina capa que denotaba su rango.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarte Hinata?— me ofrecí, no me gustaba solo llegar a comer.

—Nada, toda esta listo…solo falta que llegue Boruto a casa— comento pasiblemente.

— ¡Que dijiste Hinata! Pensé que Boruto y Sarada- chan se encontraban en casa. — comento Nartuo esta vez un tanto alarmado.

—No, Himawari se encuentra en su habitación pero a Boruto no le he visto desde esta mañana que salió a la academia—

Había permanecido callada a su plática, sin embargo algo comenzaba a alarmarme, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y ninguno de los niños había llegado a casa.

— ¡Iré a buscarlos! — hablo mientras colocaba de nuevo su chaqueta.

—Te acompaño ofrecí— rápidamente.

—No, deben quedarse en caso que regresen— negó.

—No tardare— le vi concentrar un poco su chakra y seguido hacer un par de clones que desaparecieron rápidamente.

Rogaba por que les encontrase rápido, tomando asiento en la sala intente relajarme un poco, no ganaba nada con preocuparme de mas, trate de convencer a Hinata de tomar asiento de igual manera y esperamos, los minutos pasaron hasta que el timbre de la casa resonó.

—Yo abro— ofreció Hinata poniéndose rápidamente de pie para abrir la puerta.

—Na-Naruto— basto con aquellas palabras de Hinata para saber el resultado, no lo había encontrado.

—He buscado por todos lados, en la academia, dentro de la ciudad, en casa de Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji, nada.

Esta vez me puse en pie, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos intentando ocultar mi creciente ansiedad, recordando la nota de Sasuke lo cual hizo me alarmase aun más.

— ¡Naruto! — llame rápidamente.

— ¿Que sucede Sakura? —

—Esta mañana recibí una nota de Sasuke— hable entregándole a la pequeña hoja.

La sostuvo unos segundos y vi su seño fruncirse, estaba claro que esto había terminado por preocuparle aun más.

—Pensé que no había peligro porque ese encontraba dentro de la aldea, pero…hoy es el festival, ¡se abren las puertas a forasteros! — caí en cuenta sobre la obviedad de las cosas.

—Avisare a algunas unidades ANBU de inmediato, limpiaremos la aldea. —

Le vi guardar la nota rápidamente en su bolsillo y dar vuelta dispuesto a salir de nueva cuenta.

—Espera Naruto, iré contigo, digas lo que digas lo haré de todos modos no puedo quedarme aquí—

Pareció pensárselo un segundo para después asentir, ambos salimos rápidamente de la residencia Uzumaki, la calle se encontraba alumbrada por las muchas y brillantes luces de los faros, corríamos de tejado en tejado bajo el ahora estrellado cielo, esperando ver algo entre el festival.

—Debo ir rápidamente a la torre para dar aviso a los ANBU, busca por el festival desde abajo, quizá los veas— señalo rápidamente, para seguido desaparecer con el Jutsu del cuarto.

Ansiosa, intente concentrar mí vista en el festival poniendo atención a cualquier tipo de detalle, que pudiese dar una pista de los niños u alguien de manera sospechosa.

Mis vista recorrían rápidamente de un lado a otro los puestos sin parecer encontrar nada, todo parecía tan normal, me reproche por confiar sobre la falsa paz que Sasuke tanto mencionaba y aun mas por no haber puesto más atención a mi pequeña, quizá si pasase menos tiempo llorando como adolescente por aquel chico inalcanzable, quizá hubiera sabido el peligro en que ella se encontraba, prontamente note que mi vista se nublaba me pregunte si se debía a la lluvia, sin embargo el cielo lucia claro, se trataba de mi lagrimas, el aire comenzaba a faltar de poco en poco, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad el miedo combinado con aquella ansiedad habían terminado por mermar en mi, de pronto mis piernas parecieron temblar, intentando sostenerme hasta que cedieron, todo termino por ponerse en gris.

—S-Sarada—

**~Flash Back~ **

—Cariño, necesito que esperes aquí, no tardare sí, lo prometo debo revisar a unos pacientes, ¿está bien? — hable mientras le ajustaba la pequeña bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Con las mejillas y nariz, coloradas producto del clima invernal le vi asentir, no pude evitar sonreír al ver el buen comportamiento de mi pequeña.

— ¿iras a ver al sexto? ¿Puedo ir contigo? — pregunto inocente, no sabía exactamente como había terminado por enterarse sobre su hospitalización pero, estaba obligada a responderle no podía mentirle.

—El no se encuentra bien linda, no habrá juegos…quiero decir que necesito curarle primero, antes de que hacer otra cosa, además que se encuentra un poco ocupado. —

—¿El sigue enfadado conmigo?, es por eso que ya no viene a visitarnos— pregunto esta vez acomodando un poco sus pequeños lentes, que habían terminado por empañarse, sin embargo sabia que trataba de contener un llanto, su gesto era idéntico al mío, sin embargo era tan necia como su padre para demostrarlo.

Jamás le había prohibido a Sarada verle desde aquella ocasión, sin bien al principio no me parecían tan buena idea que le molestase, pensé que no podía negarle esa felicidad a ella, después de todo había sobre subestimado a mi hija, ella tenía un cariño muy especial por Sasuke aun pese a su ausencia ella le amaba. Ella tenía otro tipo de conexión el Hatake.

Conmovida por aquello, me acuclillé hasta estar a su altura, le tome por los costados, en busca de calmarle.

— ¿Por qué piensas que él está enojado contigo?, todo está bien contigo cariño, ¿no lo has visitado en la torre? — le vi asentir levemente. — Lo vez, las visitas a casa, se deben a otra cosa solo entre él y yo, no debes preocuparte por ello, luego se arreglara, lo prometo.

Una sonrisa risueña comenzó a adornar su rostro, fue entonces que pensé en que no haría daño que ella entrase a su habitación, quizá eso ayudase a darme valor con aquello que deseaba decir.

—Bien, entonces andando. — le anime, tomando su mano emprendimos camino a la habitación designada para el Sexto.

Recorrimos los blancos pasillos, hasta estar frente de la puerta, Sarada toco levemente la puerta y tras escuchar la invitación en voz del peligris, abrí la puerta, dejándole entrar primero.

— ¡Kakashi –san! — saludo entusiasta mi pequeña quien entraba con precaución en la habitación, a decir verdad yo hacía lo mismo y rogaba a Kamisama por que no apareciese ella.

Una vez que me asegure sobre la nula presencia, observe al peligris sobre la camilla quien había dejado de lado aquel libro que leía para dedicarle una genuina sonrisa escondida bajo su máscara, a la pequeña que se acercaba a la camilla, quizá la visita no solo le hiciese bien a Sarada sino también a él.

Por segundos la miraba a ella y otros tantos le veían mirarme un tanto incrédulo, como si no comprendiese lo que pasaba o no lo creyera.

—Sarada que sorpresa — respondió finalmente con voz pasible tan propia de él.

—Quiso venir a saludar, ¿cierto Sarada? — intervine, intentando responder las preguntas que estaba segura corrían por la mente del ex ninja copia.

—Me alegra, comenzaba a aburrirme en esta camilla— comento mientras aguantaba un quejido al cargar a la pequeña aun costado suyo sobre la camilla.

Estuve a punto de decir algo sobre que no hiciera esfuerzos, sin embargo aquella escena me resultaba familiar, amena, no quería romper la burbuja en la que parecían sumergirse ambos, el escuchaba con atención la plática de Sarada y ella articulaba ansiosa era como ver a otras personas, ambos eras distintos juntos, mucho más…felices.

—Sarada, tengo que examinar a Kakashi senseí, podrán hablar un poco cuando termine— tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, me reprendí ¿Cómo había podido llamarle así con tanta naturalidad?, ¿Dónde había quedado el Hokage-sama del otro día?

Por un segundo me había sentido como tiempo atrás, donde solo eran nosotros tres y nada más.

Obediente la pequeña, guardo su historia para después, quedándose quieta mientras observaba, lo que para mí era de nuevo una rutina, ambas observamos en silencio como terminaba por desvestirse, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, únicamente cubierto por los vendajes que había puesto.

Poniéndome en marcha, retirando lentamente los vendajes, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle, concentrando un poco de Chakra sobre mi palma comencé de nuevo el tratamiento sobre los ya casi nulos moretones sobre sus costillas.

— ¡Ninjutsu medico! Es una técnica de curación ninja, perfeccionado por Lady Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, la mejor ninja medico de la aldea — nombro Sarada al verme.

Pese a lo que hubiera imaginado una pronta respuesta salió de los labios del Hatake.

—Muy bien, Sarada has estado estudiando, aunque te equivocaste en algo, tu mamá es mucho mejor ninja medico que la Godaime—

Sentí un rubor correr por mis mejillas, al escuchar aquello.

—Eso, eso no es cierto, aun me falta mucho que aprender de ella— intente contradecirle, no porque no me gustase el alago, simplemente no era correcto yo aun era joven comparado con los años de experiencia que mi Shisou llevaba, aun debía aprender más.

Mientras el rostro de Sarada brillaba con ingenuidad, ante las palabras del Rokudaime, yo terminaba de aplicar un poco mas de ungüento sobre la herida sobre el hombro, esta vez lucia mucho mejor.

— ¿Que te sucedió ahí? — Pregunto, señalando el lugar que ahora trataba.

—Es solo un pequeño, rasguño, deberías ver como quedo el otro— respondió en un tono orgulloso.

Sarada río, risueña pues no era tan ingenua para creerle aquello, había visto a Naruto pasear por la aldea con un ojo morado y nada más, hasta ella sabía que él no era quien había terminado en el hospital.

Sonreí alegre, contagiada por la risa de ambos, todo aquel momento me hacía sentirme como en casa.

— ¿Kakashi? — Era de nuevo aquella voz, la que se adentraba en la habitación.

—Hana…— hablo dejando de lado aquella risueña risa que hacía unos segundos predominaba en la habitación.

Enfadada por el hecho que tan amena escena se hubiese arruinado, termine rápidamente de colocar el último vendaje y mire expectante a Sarada quien parecía no entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—No deberías dejar que los niños entren a las habitaciones Sakura— hablo un tato molesta, no entendía que se debía el cambio de comportamiento hasta hacia unos días me trataba con cortesía, ahora parecía solo enfadada.

—Ya estábamos por marcharnos, Esta ha sido la última sesión, firmare el alta y de inmediato podrá salir — hable sin prestarle atención, a la morocha, de hacerlo diría algo que arruinase aun más las cosas.

—Es hora de irnos, Sarada…— Hable mientras le ayudaba a bajar de la camilla, tomándole de la mano mientras salíamos rápidamente de la habitación.

—Adiós, Hokage-sama— se despidió volteando una última vez.

.

**~Fin Del Flash Back~ **

**.**

Mareada intentaba despertar por completo, parpadeaba en un intento de enfocar mi vista.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Y como si de pronto lo recordara, tome asiento rápidamente, mi primer pensamiento se enfoco en levantarme, no podía estar recostada mientras no supiera nada sobre mi pequeña, mi ojos recorrían incesantes la habitación hasta que note la presencia de Naruto intentado tomarme por lo hombros.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, estas en casa— Hablaba Naruto quien intentaba que me recostase de nuevo.

— ¡Sarada!, ella… — intente explicarme.

—Tranquila, ellos están bien, ahora se encuentras tomando la cena en mi casa, no me pareció correcto que ella te encontrase así, Hinata prometió traerla a casa cuando terminase. — Explico

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, relajando de nuevo mi cuerpo entero, el vació sobre mi estomago termino por desvanecerse y respire de nuevo, era como si todo este tiempo estuviese conteniendo la respiración, me permití recostarme nuevamente, observando las aspas girar del ventilador de techo.

— ¿En donde se encontraban? — Pregunte curiosa por saber el motivo de su desaparición.

—Estuvieron entrenando, mañana comienzan los exámenes de graduación en la academia.

Tras meditar un segundo aquello, una sonrisa se coló por mi rostro, no importaba nada más, lo importante era que ambos se encontraban a salvo.

—Muchas gracias Naruto…— agradecí tomando su mano.

—No tienes porque Sakura-chan— respondió con una sonrisa, una de esas tan peculiares propias de él, que con solo mirarla terminabas por contagiarte de todo aquella confianza y alegría que desbordaba. — Ahora que estas bien, regresare a casa, prometo ver que Sarada regrese segura, deberías descansar más, hasta luego— termino por despedirse saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome nuevamente en el silencio.

Sintiéndome renovada por aquel "descanso repentino", no quería pensar mucho sobre la causa de aquel desmayo, así que simplemente se lo achaque a las arduas horas de trabajo en el hospital la noche pasada. No pudiendo estar un minuto más en cama, me encamine al baño quizá una ducha sirviese para terminar por sentirme renovada y un poco más relajada.

Abriendo la llave espere a que el agua saliese a una temperatura adecuada, despojándome rápidamente de mis prendas, entre a la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua tibia mojasen mi cuerpo, dejando que el agua se lleve todo rastro de preocupación en mi. Tras varios minutos bajo la regadera el sonido el timbre termino por apurar mi paso, quizá fuese Hinata quien traía a Sarada a casa, a paso presuroso, termine busque alguna prenda que pudiese ponerme, tomando rápidamente del armario un fresco vestido blanco, coloque unas sandalias y echando un vistazo rápido al espejo sobre el aspecto de mi cabello, se encontraba húmedo, pero aun así lucia bien, dejaba que algunos rizos ondulados, se formaran dándome un toque fresco.

Satisfecha con mi apariencia, salí a atender la puerta, mis latidos parecieron detenerse un segundo al ver de quien se trataba, agradecí encontrarme presentable.

— ¡Kakashi senseí! …¿Q-que hace aquí? — intentaba hablar, pese mi gran asombro de verle, le observe de arriba abajo sin creer aun en los que mis ojos veían basto con mirar un poco para encontrarme con mi pequeña hija sujetando su mano.

—Buenas noches Sakura…— saludo cortés mente, callando un segundo, mientras me observaba de igual manera un tanto ¿curioso? ¿Dulce?, no era sorprendido, estaba segura — Naruto me pidió trajera a Sarada a casa, después de todo ha sido mi culpa que ambos se retrasasen. —

—Mamá lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención preocuparte— hablo por primera vez Sarada quien se ocultaba apenada tras el cuerpo de mi senseí.

—Está bien linda— Ella lucia perfecta, un par e raspones en brazos y algunas marcas de tierra sobre las mejillas rastros de sin duda un duro entrenamiento, sin embargo me alegraba ver sana y salva. Le anime a que entrase a casa mientras me hacía a un lado, pareció entender puesto que entro rápidamente, dejando sobre el marco de la puerta al que alguna vez había sido el sexto Hokage.

— Bienvenida a casa Sarada-chan— le abrace fuertemente — por qué no entras y te das una ducha y duermes un poco, tu y yo hablaremos mañana. —

Mis palabras salieron de mi boca tan pronto mi cabeza las había pensado, no había tiempo de retractarme, sabía con seguridad que Naruto le había mandando con el propósito de arreglar las cosas y esta vez no desperdiciaría a la oportunidad, ya no.

—Gracias Kakashi-san…hasta mañana— Sarada se despidió alegremente mientras se encaminaba dentro de la casa, rumbo a su habitación seguramente.

El silencio inundo la casa, ambos parecíamos no saber exactamente qué decir, esta vez no estábamos en el hospital para hablar sobre su estado de salud, o con Sarada como medio de comunicación común, esta vez a pesar de nuestra cercanía, parecimos alejarnos cada segundo un poco más.

—Bueno…lamento todo lo que se ocasiono, ellos me buscaron para entrenar y el tiempo pasó volando…Adiós Sakura. — rompió el silencio despidiéndose, dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Me debatí unos segundos sobre dejarle ir o retenerle, mi cuerpo actuó más rápido, le había tomado la muñeca en un intento de retenerle, haciendo volver sobre sus pasos.

—E-¡espere!... — pase en seco intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo. — N-no desea entrar, solo un minuto— suplique y al no ver respuesta propuse de nuevo —… o podríamos caminar fuera, un poco. — solté su mano posiblemente había sido mucho mi atrevimiento.

No tuve que insistir mucho pues de inmediato, lo hizo, inseguro dio un paso fueras, indicándome que prefería la caminata, rápidamente tome las llaves y cerré la puerta detrás mío, puede notar un pequeño temblor en mis manos al tomar las llaves, inhale profundamente intentando tranquilizar mi pulso.

Me coloque a su lado en espera de comenzar la marcha, sin embargo el permanecía en silencio, totalmente estático, tal vez debatiéndose sobre si había tomado una decisión correcta, mas no fue hasta unos tortuosos segundos después para mí que respondió.

— ¿Y a donde quieres ir?— indicó llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

—El muelle cerca del lago— hable rápidamente pensando el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente, no quería que pensara que no sabía lo quería. — Es un apacible lugar cuando anochece— comente, intentaba hacer menos tensa la situación, no sabía exactamente como comenzar.

El emprendió camino e inmediato intente seguirle el paso, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre nosotros, antes hubiésemos rosado nuestros brazos con la cercanía, pero ya nada era como antes. Caminamos por algunas las calles ligeramente alumbradas y solitarias, seguramente la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en el festival, el único sonido era el que hacían nuestras pisadas sobre el pavimento, claro que a lo lejos bien podíamos escuchar el tumulto de personas y la alegre música provenientes del festival unas calles adelante, no importaba, ambos permanecíamos en total silencio era como si caminásemos rumbo a nuestra ejecución, algo cual agradecía puesto me dejaba pensar con premura mis palabras, sin embargo cada discurso que planeaba de inmediato terminaba por ser descartado, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, ninguna perecía ser suficiente.

No sabía si para mi desgracia o fortuna, el pequeño muelle del lago estaba a mi vista, habíamos llegado demasiado pronto, armándome de valor decidí adelantarme quite rápidamente mis sandalias y camine descalza por la vieja madera, hasta para tomar asiento a la horilla. Segundos después, comprendiendo lo que pretendía le observe tomar asiento a un lado mío, esta vez un poco más cerca, podía oler aquella loción, entre menta, canela y tierra húmeda, aun olía como solía recordarlo.

Mi vista se fijo en el bello espectáculo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía, el estrellado cielo nocturno, acompañado del enorme astro que se alzaba brillante entre todas, se reflejaba en de una manera casi perfecta sobre el lago, era como si no tuviese final.

Buscando las palabras correctas, baje mi vista observando aquel borroso reflejo de ambos sobre el agua, colocando mis manos a los costados, sujetándome firmemente los viejos tablones, movía mis piernas un tanto inquieta, rosando de vez en vez mis pies ligeramente en la húmeda superficie, jugueteando con el agua bajó nosotros.

El solo parecía observarme en silencio, esperando que estuviese lista para decir algo, resignada, por primera vez dentro muchos años, me atreví a mirarle fijamente, sosteniendo la mirada, esperaba que expresar mucho más que las palabras que no podía siquiera pronunciar, mi primer pensamiento fue acerca de aquella mirada, seguía siendo cálida y el mundo parecía detenerse en ella, había estado tan acostumbra a la gélida mirada de Sasuke que verla me resultaba extraño.

Por un instante me pregunte como había sobrevivido sin aquella mirada, ¿todo el tiempo era así? , solo a mí me parecía, ajena, al contacto con su mirada las palabras comenzaban a atorarse en mi garganta, peleaban por salir, por lo que simplemente deje el corazón hablase.

—Kakashi senseí…yo tal vez no tengo ningún derecho a esto, no después de tanto, dicen que nunca estarte para hacer las cosas, sin embargo parece que esta vez lo es, estoy agotada, sabe, me he cansado de evitarnos por tanto tiempo, ya tengo fuerza para seguir, ya no quiero hacerlo…— Sentí mis labios temblar por el esfuerzo inhumano que hacía por no caer el llanto, aun a mi pesar tuve que romper el contacto visual si deseaba seguir hablando — Quizá usted aun siga molesto por las infantiles reproches de aquel día, lo entiendo si así es, fue inmaduro de mi parte, no sabía cómo manejar las cosas en la ausencia de Sasuke, supongo que eso nunca lo hice muy bien, pero con el tiempo aprendí hacerlo, yo puedo vivir si el, mas nunca he aprendido a hacerlo sin usted, desde aquel día…Los meses siguientes cuando intente arreglar las cosas, usted simplemente parecía evitarme, entendí el mensaje, no deseaba verme…no fue hasta unos años después que lo comprendí, no tenía ningún derecho a negarle a Sarada y usted a ella, pues fue por mucho tiempo más su padre que nadie y al parecer lo sigue siendo, ella aun le busca— comente intentado sonreí por la ironía, Sarada parecía haberse vuelto mas y mas cercana cuando nuestra relación parecía alejarse mas y mas. — Conforme pasaban los años fui notando las diferencias en cuanto a sus sentimientos, Sarada siempre tendría un lugar especial para Sasuke, pese a sus ausencias ella siempre le recibe con devoción, agradecida por tenerle unos cuantos meses al año, solía preocuparme en demasía por plantar aquel sentimiento, solo así estaría segura que si alguna vez faltase, el nunca volvería a estar solo, nunca volvería a aquella oscuridad de la que una vez le alejamos, siempre la tendría a ella. En cuanto a usted es algo diferente, ambos comparten un lazo distinto, ella le respeta, quiere y busca como ejemplo a seguir, comparte detalles triviales, le comparte su vida aun no puedo explicar de qué manera, solo que ella cambia cuando se encuentran juntos…¡Yo quiero pedirle que no vuelva a dejarme! , que me permita arreglar el desastre que ocasione, que no me aparte de su lado…Yo… le necesito. — susurré lo ultimo intentando ocultar mi rostro, fije mi vista sobre mis pies, observado las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro hasta confundirse en el lago, templaba de impotencia, me odiaba por llorar, en verdad no quería hacerlo frente a él. — Y si sigue molesto yo…—

De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi húmeda cabellera tratando de confortarme, de la misma manera que cuando niña, impidió que siguiese con mi interminable disculpa.

—Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, Sakura–chan, no podría aunque me lo propusiese— aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi alma, que comenzaba a desmoronarse, aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba, era su manera de decir que todo estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien.

Necesitando aun de mas contacto que eso, lanzando mi cordura por la ventana, me lancé de inmediato a envolverle entre mis brazos, hundiendo mi rostro contra su pecho, fue en ese momento que el cielo pareció festejar, aquel plano estrellado se ilumino con las coloridas luces del hanabi*, habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales, bajo aquel bello espectáculo regodeándome en la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, me permití llorar, esta vez de alegría, sus brazos me envolvieron protectora mente, haciéndome saber que lo hacía con la misma añoranza. Al sentir sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo termine por aferrarme a él con un poco mas de fuerza, temía soltarle y que desapareciese, que nada de esto fuese real.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí y no voy a ir a ningún lado, te lo prometí…yo siempre estaré ahí. — susurro contra mi cuello, intentando tranquilizarme.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que sentimos la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo habían terminado por sentirse como una vida.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Hanabi : Podría decirse que es una forma de llamarle a los fuegos artificiales en Japón. Su significado es algo como Flor de Fuego.**

**N/A: **

**Finalmente os traigo la continuación, con la tan esperada reconciliación entre ellos, lamento de antemano algún dedazo que se me haya escapado pero moría por subir el cap que espero les haya gustado y de Nuevo quiero agradecerles por seguir leyéndome. **

**Espero me cuenten que les pareció el capitulo ¿Pastelzaos? ¿Chidoris? Pueden depositarlos en la caja de Reviews **

**Nos leemos pronto, saludos ttebayo!**


	19. Nada ha cambiado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo, en ellos se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara.**

**.**

**Diez años:**

**Pov: Kakashi **

**Estación: **otoño.

.

Caminaba por la aldea, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sin observar nada en particular, solo disfrutando de la apacible vista al camino, me gustaba la tranquilidad de las tarde en la aldea, podía sentir el viento sobre mi rostro, moviendo quizá un poco mi plateada cabellera, No importaba.

Desde esta mañana había despertado, vigoroso, alegre era como si la vida le hubiese inyectado algo de más ¿vida?, mentiría si dijese que no había razón alguna, lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirme así.

Y el pensamiento de encontrarme de nuevo con aquella razón llevaba a revolverme el estomago de nervios, me reprendía mentalmente por sentirme cual adolescente.

Si concentraba mis sentidos aun podía recordar el suave olor que había terminado por impregnarse sobre el chaleco ninja.

—¡oe! ¡Kakashi! — le llamaban a lo lejos detenido mi paso.

Gire buscado a quien me hubiese llamado, bastaron unos segundos para divisar a lo lejos en una mesa a las afueras de un restaurante que lo encontré.

Sentado sobre aquella silla de ruedas, aquel que en años mozos había sido llamado la bestia verde de Konoha, levantaba su brazo, intentando llamar mi atención.

Resignado ante aquello, pospuse mi camino y me dirigí a su lado.

— Pero si es mi viejo rival, ¡gustoso son los ojos que te ven!, desde que estas con esa jovenzuela te has olvidado por completo de mi. — hablo de nueva cuente al verme acercar.

— Hola, Gai — salude.

—Solo dirás "Hola" —

— Oh vamos, no dramatices tanto Gai, lo siento solo que he estado un poco ocupado— intente explicarme, ocultando la ansiedad que tenia por volver a mi camino.

— En ese caso, toma asiento ¡Yo invito! , pide lo que quieras, la señora Nagano hace el Mejor Terikaki de Konoha. —

Haciendo caso a su invitación, tome asiento en una silla de frente a la suya, acto seguido, la mirada escrutadora de Gai, recorría mi rostro, en busca de algo, por unos segundo el silencio reino en la mesa, lo cual era extraño con Gai en ella, con un gesto de sorpresa, termino por apuntarme con su dedo acusador para un segundo después exclamar de manera energética tan propia de él.

— ¡Aja , lo sabía! , esa leve arruga sobre tu rostro muestra tu sonrisa involuntaria amigo mío, ¡VAMOS! ¡CUENTALO YA! ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído de tan buen humor? —

— ¿Yo? no es nada…— intente restarle importancia aunque conocía a Gai no se daría por vencido hasta sacarme la verdad.

— ¡No me mientas Kakashi!, tu algo tienes en manos algo te ha sucedido para que vuelvas a tener esa manera vivaracha de caminar. — hablo, para después dar un largo sorbo al café sobre su tasa mientras me observaba con una ceja arriba en un gesto de cuestionamiento.

Soltando un suspiro y sin poder contener mas la creciente alegría sobre mi pecho termine por hablar.

— ah, que mas da…He hablado con Sakura, ya hemos arreglado las cosas…—

— ESO ES UN MILAGRO ¡YA ERA HORA! TENDRÁS QUE CONTARME LOS DETALLES… aunque comenzaba a pensar que jamás sucedería — Hablo exaltado, cambiando un poco su tuno esta vez casi susurrando y hablo de nuevo — ¿Acaso por fin se lo dijiste?…ya sabes a lo que me refiero. — trato de explicarse moviendo las cejas de sugestivamente, conteniendo la exaltación tanto como su cuerpo le permitía.

—No voy decirte más Gai— advertí.

—No seas quisquilloso Kakashi, puedes decírmelo todo— trato de mantener la conversación.

Un tanto abochornado por aquella platica, termine por ponerme en pie, acomodando de nueva cuenta la silla, decidido a seguir con mi camino, ya iba un poco tarde, bueno aun mas tarde de lo que pensaba.

—No vemos luego Gai— me despedí dando media vuelta.

—No tan rápido Kakashi…Iras a verla ¿cierto? — adivino haciéndome volver sobre mis pasos.

— Solo daremos la vuelta, nada especial —

—Recuerda que el amor es como la primavera, siempre vuelve… ¡oh! y si te interesa esta noche habrá un Hanabi —

No pude evitar sonreír agradecido por aquel dato proporcionado, eche un último vistazo de despedida y emprendí la marcha, esta vez sin mirar atrás, apresure el paso retomando mi camino, no pude evitar reír un poco como producto de mi alegría, en verdad tenía un buen amigo.

Aun recordaba la noche en que sin poder cargar mas con ello, termine por confesarle mi gran secreto a él, sintiéndome liberado, había recibido apoyo de su parte y tal como hace unos momentos, terminaba por dar algunos consejos amorosos.

Mis cavilaciones terminaron al llegar al punto de reunión, a lejos, en el puente sobre el riachuelo pude vislumbrar la delgada figura femenina, que esperaba con brazos sobre el barandal, observando el saltar de los peces, su corta cabellera se movía con gracia en el viento, quizá para ella arruinaba su peinado, para mi lucia hermosa.

Como si supiese que me encontraba ahí, ella giro obsequiando una brillante sonrisa de bienvenida.

El corazón pareció dar un vuelco sobre mi pecho, sentí mis piernas temblar un segundo antes dar el paso decisivo sobre el puente.

— ¡Kakashi senseí!, comenzaba a pensar que no vendría —

Después de todo este tiempo nada había cambiado…yo aun le amaba.

**.**

**N/A:**

**Chan, chan ¡chaaan! Que tal este pequeño Drabble que digamos es un ... SPOILER del siguiente capitulo. **

**Espero les haya gustado sé que es corto pero prometo pronto uno más largo.**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews anteriores, no tienen idea de cómo me han Feliz os juro, cada que leo uno, me emociono dramáticamente como Gai y Lee y eso es decir poco.**

**Muchas Gracias ttebayo!**

**Nos leemos pronto…**


	20. La flor de fuego despierta el amor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**~Capitulo 14~**

**Diez años:** Hanabi "La flor de fuego despierta el amor"

**Pov: Sakura**

**Estación: **otoño

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban las mañanas en la aldea se asomaban por el ventanal del consultorio en el Hospital, sentada tras el pequeño escritorio, exhale un suspiro cansino producto del arduo trabajo que tan ocupada me había tenido durante la madrugada, solo me alegraba que el turno por fin había terminado y ahora podía descansar. Pero aunque quería relajarme la cabeza no dejaba de dolerme, había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a aquel asunto.

**~Flash Back~ **

Colocando el teléfono sobre la oreja, haciendo presión con mi hombro esperaba el tono, en espera que respondiese la llamada.

— ¿Hola?... — respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

—Ino, soy yo… perdón por molestar a estas horas — me disculpe por mi atrevimiento.

—Oh, Sakura… está bien aun no estaba dormida, espero a Sai, hace un momento llamo y pidió que si podía esperarle —

—En ese caso me alegro... —

— Pero ¿a qué se debe tú llamada?, creía que tenias el turno nocturno —

—Así es, hablo mientras, ordeno los archivos, pero es que ya no podía esperar hasta mañana, necesito saber si lograste averiguar algo — interrogue, un tanto ansiosa.

— ¡Oh!, era eso… ¿con crees que hablas? Yo siempre investigo — respondió orgullosa, sabía perfectamente que una socarrona sonrisa de autosuficiencia se había formado en el rostro de mi amiga.

— Si bueno, digamos que eres muy buena cuando de cotilla se trata — brome un poco

— ¿Qué insinúas Frentesota? … Sabes que olvídalo volvamos al tema, En cuanto a tu encargo, me costó un poco con Shikamaru pero al fin de cuentas le he convencido, le pareció extraño que quisiera que le agendara una misión de Hana Inuzuka, al principio se negó ya lo conoces, pero tras insistirle una par de horas como caída del cielo llego una misión que perfectamente podría cumplirla ella así que Shika no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo… esta hecho Hana Inuzuka quedara fuera de la jugada — hablo en tono burlón.

—Sabes…me siento mal de hacerlo, sobre todo en este día, quizá Kakashi senseí desea pasarlo acompaño de ella… — Me sincere un poco sobre aquello, al principio había sondado como una maravillosa idea, ahora ya no tanto.

—Despues de todo mi esfuerzo, no vayas a decirme que te has echado atrás, no debes sentirte mal, acaso no has escuchado "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" —

—No, no es eso, solo digo que está mal — insistí.

—La misión no será muy larga, según Shikamaru ira con el Señor Feudal a una consulta canina para sus mascotas, cuanto mucho le tomara el día entero, Y es solo lo que necesitas ¿no? — Intento convencerme al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien…muchas gracia por todo Ino — asentí un poco más animada, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había mas que hacerle.

—Así me gusta…te hablare mañana, hasta luego Sakura. — Se despidió antes de colgar.

Al pacer la mesa estaba puesta y solo restaba orar a kami sama porque todo saliese bien.

**~Fin Flash Back~**

Parpadeando un par de veces saliendo de mis cavilaciones, recobrando mis acciones, pose mi vista en el reloj en mi muñeca, Ya era hora de salir, tomando un par de analgésicos, seguidos de un sorbo de té caliente, decidí abandonar el consultorio, y abandonar el hospital de una vez por todas, tenía muchas cosas por preparar.

Caminado a paso lento, sin prisa, emprendía camino al departamento de mi antiguo senseí, trataba de debatirme entre cómo hacer aquella invitación, no podía simplemente llegar y decir "Kakashi senseí, como me encargue que su novia no moleste ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar un trago más tarde?". Si bien habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel acercamiento, las cosas habían mejorado, de vez en cuando hablaban si se topaban por las calles, incluso se había reanudado los "entrenamientos de equipo" solo por los viejos tiempos, sin embargo no había mas comidas compartidas en casa o acciones mas allá de la cortesía, habían intentado reforzar los lazos pero cualquier intento terminaba interrumpido por Hana.

De ahí la gran idea de sacarla aunque fuese un día, solo eso necesitaba para hacerlo y que mejor para hacerlo que el cumpleaños de Hatake.

Unas voces provenientes del Viejo Ichiraku hicieron detener mi andar de inmediato, una pequeña risa nerviosa salió mis labios, reconocería aquellas voces donde fuese, Se trataba de Naruto y…Kakashi, seguramente ambos almorzaban en aquel restaurante, Inhalando profundamente me arme de valor y entre buscando un lugar en la barra.

— ¡Buen Día! —

—Oe! ¡Buen Día Sakura- chan! — Saludo alegremente el ahora séptimo Hokage mientras terminaba el segundo plato de ramen.

—Buen día Sakura…— Saludo de manera calmada el peligris a su lado.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que un escalofríos recorriera mi cuerpo, ¿cómo podía tener el tal efecto en mi?, sintiendo un rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas me apresure a responder.

— B-buen día senseí —

—Qué bueno que apareciste Sakura-chan, traje a Kakashi senseí a desayunar por su cumpleaños ¿Por qué no te quedas? ¡Yo invito! —

—Oh, muchas gracias Naruto, pero no tengo mucha hambre, acebo se salir del hospital y prometí a Sarada acompañarle en el almuerzo, pero ustedes pueden seguir. — Intente seguir con la conversación, mintiendo un poco… pues Sarada solía quedarse en casa de mis padres cuando trabaja el turno nocturno, quizá ella se encontrara en la academia ahora.

A falta de lugar termine por tomar asiento aun lado del peligris, acción que no paso desapercibida de ningún modo por aquel rubio que hora mantenía una sonrisa zorruna sobre su rostro, estaba claro que aquel gesto era producto de la alegría de vernos nuevamente un tanto más "cercanos" de nuevo.

—Bueno Kakashi senseí, yo tengo que volver al trabajo usted comprende he… seguro Shikamaru traerá de nuevo una montaña de papeles que tendré que firmar… Hasta luego, nos vemos Sakura-chan. — termino por despedirse de manera un tanto extraña, en reacción el peligris hizo un seña en despedida, seguro el tampoco entendía la repentina huida del rubio. Aunque para mi terminaba por sonar algo como "es tu oportunidad Sakura" o quizá ya estaba desvariando.

El restaurante permaneció en silencio casi sepulcral, ni siquiera Ayame estaba, seguramente aun estaba cocinando los demás ingredientes, pues lo pocos matutinos conociendo a Naruto se los había terminado por acabar.

Deseaba decir algo que rompiese el hielo, pero nada terminaba por ocurrirme.

— ¿Largo día en el Hospital? — La serena voz del hombre a mi lado termino hacerme saltar de mi asiento.

—E-eh, si solo un poco…no muchos pacientes pero el papeleo puede ser agotador. — intente hablar con la mayor naturalidad que mi voz me permitía.

—Suele ser algo tedioso, será mejor que vayas a casa a dormir un poco, nos vemos Sakura… — hablo mientras se ponía en pie, dispuesto a marcharse del local.

—E-Espere…Kakashi senseí, y-yo de hecho iba camino a buscarle…— Intente retenerle, con aquellos tartamudeos, poniéndome en pie los nervios estaban traicionarme y paso poniéndome en ridículo.

—Hum, ¿Sucede algo Sakura? ¿Sarada esta bien? —

—S-si ella está bien, yo le buscaba por otro motivo, vera…hoy es su cumpleaños y b-bueno hasta Naruto le ha invitado el almuerzo, yo pensé, digo pensaba que si tiene tiempo y claro si gusta podríamos salir juntos…no quiero decir juntos, juntos, digo ya sabe me refiero a comer y charlar un rato, para ponernos al corriente — No sabía lo que mi boca había despotricado, pues mi cerebro pensaba algo y decía ella lo contrario, apenada sentía el rubor cocer mi mejillas de nuevo, en busca de evitar aun mas vergüenza gaché el rostro no queriendo él lo notase.

Aquel silencio entre mi propuesta y su respuesta terminaron por parecerme unos agonizantes segundos, si no fue hasta que la cálida mano del Hatake se poso sobre mi cabellara revolviendo un poco mis cabellos la respuesta llego y con ella el oxigeno de nuevo a mis pulmones, había estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Eso suena bien…—

Escuchando aquella respuesta, levante el rosto mostrando un sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento y victoria.

—Muy bien, entonces lo veré al atardecer en el puente en el rio— Alegre termine de explicarle y sin más salí.

Seguramente había dejado tanto en el rostro de Ayame como en el Hatake una mueca de extrañe con aquella salida repentina, sin embargo estaba convencida de que era lo mejor, de seguir hablando terminaría por arruinarlo.

Si saber muy bien el rumbo de mis agitados pasos termine por detenerme frente a la florería Yamanaka, necesitaba contarle a Ino sobre el progreso de lo que habíamos planeado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho termine por adentrarme a la florería en busca de mi amiga.

— ¡Sakura! — Saludo desde el otro lado del mostrador.

A paso rápido termine por acercarme a mostrador, sin poder borrar la flamante sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Ya se te paso la culpa…porque esa sonrisa tuya me dice que te has salido con la tuya — adivino.

—Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo — presumí un poco, aunque no era del todo cierto aquella propuesta había salido en algo peor que desastre.

—Más te valía frentesota, ¿A qué hora quedaron en verse? Irán al Hanabi de esta noche, ¡seria el escenario perfecto para declarártele! —

—Oh!, Le dije que podríamos vernos en la tarde, aunque ver el Hanabi seria precioso…—

—Supongo que usaras, un lindo vestido para que Kakashi senseí vea lo mucho que has madurados estos cinco años. — sonrió coqueta mientras levantaba las cejas de una manera sugestiva.

—Ahora que lo dices no había pensado en nada de eso, ¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?! — respondí un tanto alarmada había estado tan concentrada en los detalles sobre el lugar y la propuesta que todo aquello lo había pasado desapercibido.

—Si serás despistada Sakura, para tu suerte me tienes aquí para ayudarte— reprendió mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su bolso.

— ¡SAI! ¡VOY A SALIR, CUIDA DE LA FLORERIA! — Grito a todo pulmón haciéndose escuchar en el interior de la casa y sin esperar respuesta emprendió camino a salida.

— Que esperas Sakura, solo tenemos unas horas para quitar esa cara de muerto fresco en tu rostro y convertirte en una flor de primavera. — termino por apresurarme.

El trayecto a casa estuvo lleno de una extenuante charla de Ino sobre como encontrarías el conjunto perfecto, como opacaríamos a todas las demás mujeres del festival, etc., etc.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, Ino corrió camino mi habitación.

— Iré a preparar los atuendos, ¿Deberías ducharte, aun hueles a Hospital—

En ocasiones Ino podría ser un tanto obsesiva con las cosas, sobre todo si se trataba de mí, aunque debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces terminaba por funcionarle muy bien. Aun recordaba que ella había terminado maquillando y peinando a Hinata el día de su Boda, ella lucia preciosa y si podía ayudarme con aquello lo aceptaría.

Un suspiro de desgano salió de mis labios tras probar y descartar por decima vez un vestido frente al espejo, parecía que acabaría el closet completo y no encontraría nada.

— ¡Ya me harte!, ninguno me queda Ino, odio decirlo pero ya no tengo el cuerpo de una adolescente, lo mejor será use lo de siempre. — exclame a rubia que me observaba, sentada a un

lado de la montaña de prendas.

—No, no, de ninguna manera frentesota, deberías estar agradecida por ello tu cuerpo ha mejorado mucho, ya no eres una tabla, o bueno no tanto…a lo que quiero decir es no puedes ir así, Por fin saldrás a solas con Kakashi senseí, no será para una revisión médica, no saldrás con Sarada–chan interrumpiendo a cada momento, ¡Ahora estarán a solas! Esta es tu oportunidad. — intento darme ánimos o quizá era su forma de obligarme a probar mas vestidos.

Inhalando profundamente, intente buscar un poco mas de paciencia para aquella tan laboriosa tarea, comenzaba a pensar que si no hallaba nada terminaría por ponerme una Yukata.

—Está bien Ino solo un par mas y será todo. — Advertí— de lo contrario vestiré normal.

— ¡Trato! — acepto gustosa de salirse con la suya. — Anda prueba este. — comento mientras me entregaba un vestido suelto color Jade.

Tras tomarlo en mis manos, entre de nueva cuenta al tocador cerrando la puerta tras mío, con sumo cuidado, comencé la tarea de vestirme, debía admitirlo, era una prenda hermosa, no muy elegante o pretencioso, tampoco lo suficientemente simple como para pasar desapercibido, una vez que acomode todo en su lugar, observe mi reflejo sombre el gran espejo, una sonrisa de satisfacción, decoro mi rostro, este era el adecuado. Con prisa salí del cuarto, para Ino pudiese verlo, al igual que yo sonrió satisfecha de hacer su trabajo.

— ¡Hemos encontrado el atuendo perfecto! — acepto.

Satisfecha con ello, di una vuelta modelando aquel vestido a mitad de la sala.

— ¡Woow!, Uchiha-san luce muy linda ttebasa! — expreso el pequeño rubio parado en el marco de la puerta, había entrado acompañado de la pequeña Sarada.

— ¡Boruto! ¡Sarada! — llame sin poder evitar sonrojarme ante el cumplido.

— Es cierta mamá luces muy linda con ese vestido — afirmo Sarada.

—M-Muchas gracias niños... — agradecí aquel cumplido.

—Anda, Sarada se nos hace tarde no ibas a pedir permiso ttebasa — recordó el pequeño niño a mi pequeña.

—Oh, cierto, perdona…Mamá, ¿Puedo ir con Boruto, Chochou y los demás al lago?, hoy hace un clima muy lindo queremos nadar un poco ¿Puedo? — pidió cambiando su rostro por uno de cachorro, al igual que el pequeño.

— Adelante, solo no regresen muy noche, Entendido Boruto, ¡Cuida de Sarada-chan! —

—seguro ttebasa! — prometió con la misma sonrisa heredada del séptimo.

Vi a Sarada correr a su a habitación para segundos después regresar con un par de toallas en mano.

— Hasta luego mamá— se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno parece que el día mejora, Sarada estará ocupada con sus amigos, así no tendrás prisas. — comento Ino quien había permanecido callada desde que los niños aparecieran.

—Eso parece…— asentí levemente.

Sin ninguna interrupción desde Sarada, Ino pasó el resto de la mañana maquillando mi rostro, hasta que mejor optamos por algo un tanto más natural al igual que el peinado, dejando mi suelto mi corto cabello. El tiempo había terminado por pasarse valonado tanto que entre los preparativos y charlas había llegado la hora en que debía marcharme.

—Estas preciosa…anda ve y sorpréndelo — animo Ino antes de marcharse.

Bajo el silencio de la casa, intentaba contener mis nervios y las interminables mariposas sobre mi estomago, tan pronto sentí una mejoría, me puse en marcha, tomando las llaves, fue entonces que me detuve en seco.

Aun llevaba puesto el anillo de matrimonio, sin dudarlo mucho lo retire mi dedo anular, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no podría verlo el resto de la noche sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, solo por esa noche no quería recordarlo. Obligándome a sonreír como auto-apoyo, Salí de casa, trazando destino al puente de los ríos, ese mismo que cuando geninis salimos reunirnos para las misiones, solía traerme muchos recuerdos.

Como era de esperarse aquel peligris ninja aun no llegaba y seguramente tardaría un tiempo, nunca había sido puntual el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole ¿Por qué iba a comenzar ahora?

Buscando con que distraer mi atención, matando el tiempo de espera, decidí alimentar a los peses con un pequeño pedazo de pan, era curioso verlos saltar unos sobre otro, deseos de conseguir el pequeño trozo que lanzaba, había peces grandes, chicos y medianos, unos grises, algunos de colores extravagantes, otros simplemente eran de un dorado particularmente hermoso.

El viento soplaba una refrescante brisa, me encantaba de alguna manera el fresco aire moviendo mi rosada melena, terminaba por tranquilizarme, como auto reflejo a mis instintos, no pude evitar girar al sentir un mirada sobre mí, bastaron pocos segundos para darme cuenta que se trataba de él, obsequie un sonrisa en forma de bienvenida.

Bastaron unos segundos para que a paso, ágil y un tanto vivaracho, se acercara a mi lado.

—Kakashi senseí! Comenzaba a pensar que no vendría— hable rompiendo el silencio aunque no me extrañaba nada, el siempre solía llegar tarde.

—Sí, Lo lamento, me topé con Gai en el camino y termine por entretenerme. — se justifico, llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto de vergüenza, sin embargo una sonrisa prevalecía en su rostro, me alegraba que así fuese, eso haría las cosas más llevaderas.

—Sí, Gai sensei puede ser un tanto absorbente— respondí.

Unos segundo el silencio, nos inundaron no sabiendo muy bien el cómo continuar la conversación, si interrupción ajena…quizá después de todo sería más difícil de lo que imagine.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan? — interrogo curioso llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. —

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios, en alivio de aquello, pues eso mostraba el interés de ambos en continuar hablando, sabía que él sentía lo mismo, esa pequeña incomodidad, que nos hacía sentir como un par de extraños…Estaba más que agradecida que el aun quisiese hablar, tras ver el gesto de interrogación sobre el rostro del peligris, termine por seguir uno de los consejos que Ino, quizá un poco de alcohol nos relajaría y animaría un poco las cosas. Decidida a poner el plan en marcha, rece a Kamisama una última vez antes de hablar.

—Muero de hambre ¿Usted no? conozco un lugar estupendo, le encantara…Apuesto a que no lo conoce. — propuse emocionada por comenzar.

—Entonces andando…tú guías. — respondió calmado esperando que comenzase el andar.

Ambos caminamos por la calles de Konoha, uno a un lado del otro, charlado sobre él como Naruto había tocado a su puerta antes del amanecer para darle sus felicitaciones, no era de ninguna manera similar a como solíamos caminar antes pero con cada paso solíamos acércanos un poco mas, hasta que nuestros brazos rosaban entre sí y entonces volvía al principio, para cuando el tema de conversación se había agotado, un suspiro de alivio salió de tus labios pues ya había llegado a nuestro destino.

Era un pequeño restaurante tradicional, muy pocas personas solían visitarlo pues preferían, ir a los restaurantes de comida rápida en la ciudad, lo que lo convertía en un lugar perfecto para charlar sin interrupciones de alguna índole, además que la comida sabia deliciosa.

De manera caballerosa, el peligris abrió la puerta, cediéndome el paso, espero que quistase mis sandalias y las colocasen en el zapatero, para seguido el hacer lo mismo, prontamente echado un vistazo al lugar busque un lugar apropiado para ambos, lo guíe a la mesa seleccionada, una al final del lugar con una hermosa vista al decorado del lugar, perfecta para la ocasión.

Ambos tomamos asiento, el lo hizo frente mío y una vez dentro, otorgo una sonrisa que hizo templar mi cuerpo, pese a no saber lo que había debajo de la máscara, la esencia era tan fuerte que aun así, no pude evitar responder de igual manera.

—Es un lugar bastante tranquilo, muy hermoso, ya no hay muchos de estos. — comento iniciando de nueva cuenta la plática.

—Fue lo mismo que pensé cuando lo descubrí… suelo venir cuando necesito algo más que solo silencio— comente sinceramente.

Antes de que pudiésemos entrar en más en charla, un señor un tanto mayor, se acerco a tomar nuestras órdenes.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Hikirai, ¿Están listos para ordenar?—

Aun con la sonrisa en rostro, observe al peligris quien no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía debido a que no sabía qué tipo de comida servían en el lugar, por lo que de manera cortes respondí al hombre que esperaba con libreta en mano.

—Sí, podría traernos dos platillos, la especialidad de la casa y dos botellas de sake ¿Le parece sensei? —

—Lo que sea, estará bien— asintió el peligris.

Ante su respuesta el hombre anoto un par de cosas y tras una pequeña reverencia se retiro a preparar los alimentos.

—No sabía que tomases Sakura. — se explico sorprendido, ante mi pedido extra.

—Ya no soy una niña, Kakashi…y digamos que es un hábito adquirido de Tsunade Shisou —

—Eso supongo, Naruto también le adquirió ese gusto al Maestro Jiraya— comento entre risas.

Parecía que las cosas, comenzaban a mejorar entre ambos sin necesidad del alcohol.

—Sí, eso supongo, solo espero que Sarada no adquiera sus manías sensei — acto seguido una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, divertido por aquello.

—No, ella parece interesarle los libros y la puntualidad suele ser su especialidad, hablando de ella, ¿donde se encuentra? — no pudo evitar preguntar por ella y lo sabía, el siempre solía preocuparse por ella.

— ¿Sarada?, pidió permiso de salir un rato al lago junto a Boruto y después ir por ahí en la ciudad, ya conoce a ese par de traviesos.

De nueva cuenta nos vimos interrumpidos por el señor Yamada quien traía consigo un par de platos de Tepayanki, caliente y las dos pequeñas basillas de sake.

Después de aquella pequeña interrupción, la plática termino por volverse más amena, le había visto devorar el platillo del cual un par de halagos habían salido después, me sentí orgullosa de aquello, pues las cosas marchaban de maravilla, para cuando las garrafas de sake extras que habíamos ordenado se terminaron, la tención de aquella tarde había terminado por desvanecer al igual que la luz de sol, ahora él un plano estrellado reinaba el cielo al igual que la tranquilidad y fluidez en charla entre amos habíamos terminando por casi eliminar el vacio entre los diez años de distancia.

—Sabe Sarada me dijo que está comprometido con Hanna Inuzuka, digo no es algo que incumba mucho pero...— interrogue a medias con el corazón en la garganta temiendo su respuesta.

—Hemos salido un par de años…pero no hemos formalizado nada, no sé dónde Sarada lo habrá escuchado—

Aquellas palabras hicieron mi pulso acelerarse, el hecho que el negase aquello me alegraba, daba una pequeña esperanza y animaba aun mas a decir lo que comenzaba a atorarse en mi garganta.

Cambiando de tema, en acto aventurero, quizá animada por el alcohol, lo que había comenzado como un rose casual entre nuestras manos, había terminado en nuestras manos juntas sobre la mesa, el no parcia molestarle ese hecho pues no la había retirado aun.

—Puedo decirle algo…— salió de mis labios con un tono más suave de lo normal.

—Sabes que sí. — respondió tranquilo, apretando un poco nuestro agarre, observándome de manera interrogante, deseoso de saber el por qué de mi comportamiento.

—Me alegra volver a estar con cerca de usted, yo…— pase en seco intentando hacer que las palabras saliesen—…lo extrañe demasiado y no dejo de arrepentirme de el momento que termine alejándome de usted. — termine por soltar aquello, no aun con el licor corriendo por mi sangre no había tenido el valor de decir lo demás.

—Pero sabe no, nos pongamos tristes, no hoy…no le gustaría salir a tomar un poco el aire— comente deshaciendo el cálido contacto de nuestras manos juntas, mientras limpiaba la rebelde lagrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Ante aquello el peligris, lucia confundido, quizá había previsto algún otro tipo de acción diferente a la mía.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie dispuestos a abandonar el lugar, el por su parte de manera caballerosa se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, sin embargo denegué la oferta, él era el cumpleañero y yo le debía más que una sola comida, entregando el dinero al amable señor Yamada ambos salimos de lugar, para sorpresa de ambos esta vez era diferente, yo me encontraba enganchada de su brazo, como solíamos hacerlo antes del nacimiento de Sarada, tan cerca de su regazo, podía sentir el fresco aroma que desprendía su ropa.

Ambos caminamos a paso lento, disfrutando de las luces naranjas que iluminaban las calles producto del festival de Hanabi, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que nos rodeaba, ambos permanecimos en aquel confortante silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua y la cercanía que nuestros cuerpos habían estado añorando la tarde entera.

Deje que esta vez el guiase el camino, tal como el solía hacerlo, fue entonces de nuevo sentí, mi pecho inflarse con orgullo al caminar a su lado, andamos así, hasta llegar a la pequeña planicie donde los demás personas de la aldea tomaban asiento esperando ver con ansia los fuegos artificiales.

El lugar en el que terminamos había terminado por sorprenderme, si bien tenia mil ganas de compartir los fuegos artificiales de nuevo, nunca había pasado por mi mente que él lo desease de la misma forma, después de buscar un lugar adecuado, ambos tomamos asiento sin decir mucho, preferíamos mantener el silencio, enmarcado en nuestra burbuja personal.

Tomando esta vez un poco mas de atrevimiento, decidí, recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro un tanto temerosa, al no recibir rechazo alguno termino por hacerlo con un poco mas de confianza.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que los fuegos artificiales comenzasen, las miles de luces de colores alumbraban el estrellado cielo, las flameantes flores de fuego, ahora captaban la atención de todos.

—Está a punto de llover…— susurro tan cerca de mi rostro, que tuve que ocultar el leve sonrojo observando el repentinamente más interesante pasto bajo nosotros, Y antes de que pudiese responder a su comentario las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer resbalando sobre la tersa piel de mis brazos descubiertos, lo siguiente que supe fue, el cálido chaleco ninja del Hatake cubriendo mi espalda, de inmediato voltee a verle, intentando refutar aquella acción, sin embargo el volvió a tomar cercanía susurrando sobre mi oído.

—No quiero que te resfríes por culpa mía—

Una sonrisa socarrona surco mis labios y sin volver a refutar aquello volví recargarme sobre su aun cálido regazo, ambos cómodos con aquello volvimos nuestra atención a lo fuegos artificiales que aun pese a la lluvia que comenzaba a caer más fuerte aun iluminaban lo cielos.

Las frías gotas de lluvia cayeron una a una, sobre nosotros, por los siguientes diez minutos y ahora el bonito vestido jade que había elegido con esmero se veía reducido a un trapo mojado, estaba hecha una sopa, totalmente empapado, al igual que el uniforme que usaba el peligris. Al sentir el frio calar hasta los huesos, mi cuerpo involuntariamente habia comenzado a temblar, pese a mi esfuerzo por disimularlos el había terminado por notarlo.

—Sakura, será mejor que regresemos, o enserio vas a enfermarte— susurro por nueva cuenta, para después ponerse en pie y ayudarme a hacerlo mismo.

Con pesar, ambos abandonamos la explanada aun llena de personas que observaban los fuegos artificiales pese a la lluvia, caminamos por las no tan concurrida calles de la aldea y hasta que pudimos refugiarnos en el edificio de departamentos donde el Hatake vivía, era el más cercano al lugar.

Por un segundo había pensado que esperaríamos abajo hasta que la lluvia cesase y pudiese volver a casa, estába equivocada pues sin siquiera consultarlo el Hatake había terminado por ponerse en marcha rumbo a su departamento, si mas remedio termine por seguirle, un revoloteo se formo en mi estomago al saber que entraría a su morada.

Le observe buscar las llaves en su bolsillo y finalmente de igual manera que en el restaurante había cedido el paso.

—Adelante Sakura… ¿no planeas quedarte ahí verdad? —

Dejando de lado pena alguna, me adentre teniendo cuidado con no resbalar, con el enorme charco de agua de dejaba mis ropas por donde andaba.

—Iré por un par de toallas… estás en tu casa Sakura. — hablo el peligris adentrándose rumbo a las habitación.

Tan pronto había visto al Hatake desaparecer entre los pasillos mis ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar , observando velozmente la morada, era totalmente distinta a la última vez que había estado ahí, las ventanas lucían unas cortinas que si acertaba bien solo una mujer podría elegir, de igual manera que las flores adornaba la mesa de café sobre la sala, en una mirada rápida observe las fotografías que se encontraban sobre los muebles, ahí aquella fotografía del antiguo equipo del Hatake era la primera, luego seguía aquella curiosa y llena de recuerdos del equipo siete y por ultimo de igual forma enmarcada mis orbes jades se posaron sobre aquel marco denotaba aquello que me negaba a aceptar, se traba de una fotografía donde lo nikkens jugueteaban por lo que parecía ser el campo de entrenamiento mientras Hanna Inuzuaka corría tras ellos en tanto Kakashi la tomaba de la cintura evitando que corriese tras a lo nikkens. Era más que evidente, ahora este departamento, lo compartían ambos… ellos ahora vivían juntos.

Al escuchar los firmes pasos de Hatake acercarse, deje de lado fotografía, colocándola en su lugar… volviste a poner mi atención al Rokudaime, que me ofrecía un par de toallas.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura? — interrogo el peligris seguramente al ver el rastro de inevitable tristeza que ahora adornaba mi rostro.

De manera inmediata me forcé a sonreír, ocultando aquel sentimiento, e intente responder.

—No, nada… es una muy bonita foto…— agregue antes de cambiar de tema, no quería recordar aquello que había tratado de olvidar toda la tarde, el ahora estaba con ella — ¿Puedo pasar a su baño? —

—Adelante, deje un poco de ropa sobre el lavabo para ti— aviso extrañado por el repentino cambio en mi actitud.

Restando importancia a lo que había dicho, camine tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron rumbo al otro cuarto de baño, antes que el llanto que amansaba con salir frente el peligris lo hiciera, tan pronto entre, cerré la puerta con seguro e intente enjugar mi rostro presurosamente, tratando de recobrar el ánimo. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento de prender las luces, había dejado que la única iluminación en el cuarto fuese provista por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, tuve que enjuagar un par de veces más antes de poder recuperarme de aquella impresión, más tranquila, me dedique a observar mi reflejo para comenzar con la tarea de cambiar mis ropas, me despoje de aquellas prendas húmedas y con suma calma saque una a una las partes de de mi cuerpo.

Sin más me dispuse a ver la ropa que el antes nombrado Rokudaime Hokage había dejado para mi, había pensado que seguramente se trataba de un uniforme shinobi, vaya había sido mi sorpresa al ver que las prendas femeninas, por segundo una ola de irritación inundo mi ser, pensando que el había osado a darme un poco de ropa de su ahora "compañera de casa", decidí encender la luz para corroborarlo, la calma volvía a mí al observar con atención aquellas prendas, eran nada menos que ¡mías!, lo sabía por la cresta Uchiha bordadas en ella, algo en mi interior templo al pensar que el todo ese tiempo había guardado un poco de ropa mía en su hogar.

Tomando con sumo cuidado las prendas, comencé a vestirme, para fortuna se trataba de un conjunto de una sudadera jade que cubría poco más bajo de mis caderas y un corto pantaloncillo, por lo que sin mas miramiento procedí a usarlos, me quedaba un tanto grandes pero era mejor que estar desnuda en la casa del peligris, mi corto cabello aun permanecía húmedo pero bastaría unos pocos minutos para que secase, echando un último vistazo al reflejo de mi figura, tome un último aire antes de girar el pomo y volver a la sala de estar donde el Hatake esperaba para mi completa sorpresa se encontraba únicamente vestido con unos pantaloncillo shinobis y resto del su torso completamente desnudo, ni siquiera portaba la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejándome observar por nueva cuenta aquel peculiar y atractivo rostro, de nueva cuenta.

La sorpresa del rostro había terminado hace años cuando por iniciativa suya había decidido mostrármela en una de nuestros ahora lejanos almuerzos

Intentaba secar su plateada cabellera sin mucho éxito, antes de la interrupción.

—Oh! Sakura— replico en sorpresa al verme de vuelta, pude observar su mirada recorrer uno a uno los rincones de mi cuerpo comenzando por mi ahora descubiertas piernas, intente descifrar lo que decía aquella mirada ¿sorpresa? ¿Deseo? ¿Acaso era la primera vez que notaba ese brillo en su mirada? Como fuese, de igual manera no había podido reparar en posar mi vista sobre el bien formado y curtido torso, si bien no era la primera vez que le veía de tal manera siempre era un espectáculo digno de observar, rompiendo aquella tención entre nuestras miradas y la habitación, decidí hablar, no querido acabar con la buena atmosfera de antes.

—Déjeme ayudarlo, la forma en cómo lo hace jamás terminara, créame…—

Fue así que sin poner objeción, le vi extender la toalla y tomar asiento el sofá, siguiendo con aquello que había comenzado, tome asiento a un lado suyo y comencé mi tarea, teniendo cuidado que nuestras pieles no rosasen entre sí, bastaron un par de minutos en aquella posición para que la melena plateada quedara completamente seca, sin embargo sintiéndome egoísta no deseaba dejar aquel contacto que me resultaba peligrosamente satisfactorio, entre los pequeños roces de nuestras pieles y el embriagante aroma que su piel desprendía, seducidos por el afable silencio entre nosotros, los latidos de mi pecho martillaban contra mi pecho, denotando la excitación que provocaba aquello, sabía que el podía oírlo sus sentidos tan finamente desarrollados lo sabían, sin embargo el permanecía quieto, pasándolo por largo, expectante a aquello, había intentado contener algunos de los entre cortados suspiros, que de vez en cuando salían entre mis labios mas cada intento había sido en vano.

El prevaleciente silencio y nula respuesta de parte de mi sensei solo aumentaba mi emoción era el no saber el ¿por qué no terminaba con esto?, ¿porque aun permitía a mis manos juguetear?

Atravesando aun línea más, animada por palpitar en mi pecho en un acto aventurero y sin objeción del mayor me atreví a dejar de lado la ahora innecesaria toalla, esta vez reanudando mi tarea, acariciando lentamente su lacia y rebelde cabellera plateada, no falto mucho para que tacto se volvió insuficiente para mis curiosas manos, el Hatake dejo diligentemente a mis manos bajar sobre cuello, mansamente hasta posicionarse sobre sus tensos hombros, trague en seco al sentir aquel ansiado contacto, entre nuestras pieles, mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de controlar la pequeña ola de excitación que recorrió mi columna, decidí esperar unos cuantos segundos en espera de que él me detuviese, aquello nunca llego, por el contrario, fue el susurro de mi nombre mezclado con un ronco gruñido el que me motivo continuar masajeando aquella zona, con delicadeza y lentitud, tomando mi tiempo en aquella tarea, sintiendo los músculos relajarse a mi paso, bajando cada vez un tanto más, acariciando en mi paso una que otra cicatriz que se cruzaba mis dedos, sin poder evitarlo las yemas de mis delegados dedos, decidieron explorar nuevos terrenos delineando, milímetro a milímetro, intentando memorizar, aquel tatuaje ANBU sobre su bien fornidos musculos de mi maestro.

Un pequeño salto en sorpresa di al sentir la tibia mano , unirse con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, haciendo más intimo aquello, halaba diligentemente en una pequeña invitación a quedar frente a frente, sin mucha oposición de mi cuerpo termine por colocarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo, un ronco gruñido salió de sus labios al sentir mi cuerpo sobre él suyo, ahora nuestros cuerpos se encontraban extremadamente juntos, solo un par de tela separaba nuestras pieles.

Después de interrumpida mi tarea, cautivada por el embriagante olor sobre su piel y la mirada de aprobación en su rostro retome mi tarea, delineando una a una las cicatrices que adornaba ahora el pecho del ninja copia, podía sentir aquella vaga mirada que supervisaba mis movimientos, sin ningún intento de detenerme, tal vez sin poder aguardar mas, el cálido tacto de sus fuertes manos sobre mis piernas descubiertas ahora a su alcance, propinaba caricias de manera lenta, casi tortuosa, avanzaba camino a mis cintura, para volver a bajar un rápido y solo movimiento, aquel movimiento del shinobi había terminado por hacerme lanzar mi cordura a un lejano lugar en mi mente, cegada ahora por el placer que sus caricias el propinaba a mi cuerpo, en un acto no tan inconsciente había comenzado un pequeño vaivén en el que nuestros sexos, se frotaban contra si, podía sentir la creciente erección bajo aquel pantalón, ahora lo sabía, el también deseaba lo mismo.

Parecía haber sucedido mi mismo para ambos, por lo que necesitando aun mas contacto había termino por aferrarse a mis caderas comenzando a colar sus finos dedos entre mis ropas, le vi acercarse lentamente sobre mi hombro, para susurrar entrecortadamente algo, apenas descifrable, con lo que parecía su ultima pisca de autocontrol.

— ¿Q-que e-estamos haciendo Sakura? —

Aquellas palabras no hicieron nada más que volverme a la realidad, como un balde de agua fría, ¿¡EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!?, avergonzada y no encontrando una mejor respuesta audible o un mejor lugar, únicamente logre refugiarme sobre su regazo, ocultando mi rostro entre su desnudo pecho.

Por lo contrario a lo que pensaba el peligris, comprendiendo aquella extraña situación, me permitió aquel refugio, su antes lujurioso tacto sobre mis caderas fue remplazado por una pequeña y tierna caricia sobre mis aun húmedos cabellos, el intentaba darme la calma que por unos minutos había olvidado, sabía que solo necesitaba unos minutos.

Mi cabeza parecía explotar, en qué momento había pasado de un pequeño ofrecimiento a esto, quizá todo se debía al alcohol de antes, intente justificarme. Solo pensaba en todos los problemas que aquello ocasionaría, el pensamiento sobre que esto terminara en un definitivo alejamiento me aterro por completo, fue entonces que me di cuenta que nuestras acompasadas respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse, "Nosotros", esa era la pregunta clave que traía a mi cabeza loca ¿Por qué diablos él lo había permitido? el no me había frenado, ¿era acaso que él sentía también algo por mi? O era simplemente el instinto de cualquier hombre, dispuesto a un buen revolcón con la primera chica que se le insinuase. Negué levemente el no podía ser de ese tipo de hombres ¿verdad? Intente convencerme, entre más lo pensaba, más confundida terminaba por sentirme, espere a que nuestras agitadas respiraciones se normalizaran por completo. Para poder hablar aun llena de vergüenza.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, S-será mejor que me vaya— alcance a articular separando nuestros cuerpos, tan rápido logre hacerlo comencé mi camino a la salida viéndome interrumpida instantes antes de tomar la perilla por el afianzamiento de un ahora muy serio Kakashi, sostenía mi muñeca con fuerza, intentando retenerme.

Me observaba sin decir palabra alguna, sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos, como si esperase que las palabras saliesen de entre ellos, mas el incomodo silencio que se había plantado, inundaba mas y mas la habitación, le observaba expectante a su palabras, tras segundos agonizantes de espera aquellas nunca salieron por lo siguiente fue el cede de sus agarre sobre mi muñeca que me indico que se había arrepentido y era libre de irme.

En un acto rápido, tomando mis sandalias y el bolso sobre el perchero, me apresure a salir no sin andes de nuevo volver a disculparme.

—Por favor… discúlpeme sensei…esto no debió pasar. —

Tras cerrar la puerta tras mío, mis piernas corrieron tan rápido como me era físicamente posible, para mi fortuna la lluvia había cesado por completo y hora único inconveniente para mí era correr con un pantaloncillo corto por la aldea, aunque la gente se encontraba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos para notarlo.

Mientras el viento estampaba sobre mi rostro llevándose consigo lágrimas que de alguna manera había logrado contener frente a él ahora corrían libres por mis mejillas, en completo shock me encontraba por aquello, sus palabras habían sido como un completo balde de agua helada aquel embrujo del que me había vuelto presa se había terminado con solo un par de palabras, aun podía sentir el firme calor de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y si concentraba mis sentidos, el olor de su loción se encontraba presente. Un nudo en mi garganta término por formarse ante aquello, ¿Cómo se suponía que arreglase aquello?

Confundida, por la maraña de pensamientos incremente el paso deseosa de llegar pronto a casa, no desenando otra coso que la calidez y protección bajo mis sabanas, no tarde mucho en vislumbrar los terrenos Uchiha, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar las luces encendidas, pese a las altas horas de la noche, el pensamiento que Sarada aun estuviese despierta esperando por mi hizo aumentar mi andar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba esculcando entre el bolso buscando las llaves, después de limpiar mis lagrimas o cualquier rastro emocional del como me encontraba, odiaba que Sarada me vise triste, al tomar las llaves fue que note el pequeño temblor sobre mis manos con dificultad logre insertar las llaves, previniendo mis movimientos antes de abrir el pestillo la puerta termino por abrirse sorpresivamente, la figura frente a mi me dirigió una mirada escrutadora, sus orbes azabaches miraba de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, abriendo mi alma, revelando todos mis secretos, un gesto de disgusto termino en formase en su rostro para después hacerse un lado esperando que entrase.

—S-Sasuke-kun….—

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

**Hee que tal fickers vaya Hiatus que me hecho esta vez no? si son escritores enteran como son las cosas. No me queda decir que me disculpen y espero aun alguna alma lea esta historia. **

**Que por cierto quiero agradecer especialmente a Scroo-b Muchas gracias enserio por todas esas palabras lindas y el enorme reviews que no merezco.**

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que dejan un Lindo review para mi enserio no saben lo mucho que significa cada uno. **

**Sin más que decir espero les guste este capítulo un tanto largo que espero compense un poco mi falta. **

**Nos leemos pronto y Saludos a todos ttebayo!**


	21. El consejo de un Amigo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: Este es un pequeño Drabble que se agregara después de cada capítulo en ello se contara el punto de vista de otros personajes como un extra, con el fin de hacer la historia mucho más clara. **

* * *

**Diez años:** El consejo de un Amigo

**Pov: Kakashi **—

**Estación: **otoño

.

Un suspiro cansino salió de mis labios al tomar asiento después de verla partir, fue hasta que el aire entro en mis pulmones de nuevo que entendí que había estado conteniendo la respiración, por nueva cuenta yo había sido un cobarde, que prefería dejarla ir que hablar sobre aquello que martillaba mi pecho, después de todas esas caricias, después de sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, había pasado de estar en el mismo cielo, a caer sin más estrellándome con la realidad. Cuando había intentado retenerle la mirada en su rostro, llena de preocupación y arrepentimiento suplicando su salida, me había motivado a dejarle ir, por un segundo en aquella jade mirada un temor a mi presencia se hizo presente y era aquel temor a perderla aun más el que mantenía aquí, sin correr tras ella.

Agitado, confundido en indeciso, me debatía si era mejor dejar las cosas así, pedir una disculpa para después continuar alejados, o era esta la oportunidad que por años había suplicado y no debía dejarla pasar…

Masajeando los músculos de mi nuca intente, relajarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad, sin embargo antes de poder seguir en mis cavilaciones fue el sonido del timbre en casa, que me hizo reaccionar, pensé en dejarlo sonar mas el esperanzador pensamiento que fuese ella me impulso a responder, sin mucho ánimo, abrí de nuevo la puerta.

Decepcionante fue ver que no era la visita que esperaba de vuelta.

—Gai…— salió de mis labios, asombrado por su inesperada visita.

—Disculpe la molestia pero Gai-senseí me hizo traerlo— intento disculparse la discípula de mi amigo, quien le empujaba la silla de ruedas. Tras hacer un gesto, restándole importancia al asunto, pareció relajarse

—Está bien, ¡te lo dije!, muchas gracias por traerme Tenten puedes marcharte Kakashi se encargara en adelante…—Despedía en un tono más grave de lo hubiese esperado, parecía que fuese lo que fuese que lo traía era algo serio, aunque por la forma en que su mirada se posaba sobre mí, ya presentía el tema a tratar.

—Está bien, Kakashi-san lo dejo en sus manos—

Tras verme asentir se despidió la morocha dando media vuelta y partió, para cuando ambos no aseguramos se había marchado, di entrada mi compañero que me observaba expectante.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí Gai?— interrogue, aun más por formalismo que otra cosa, sabía a que venía.

—Supuse que necesitabas compañía, viejo amigo…— le vi dudar un poco para después continuar —… vi salir de aquí a Sakura y no lucia muy bien, ella lloraba.

Su revelación fue una punzada en mi pecho, de nuevo me recordaba que lo había sucedido, yo la había lastimado.

— ¿A-acaso tu le dijiste lo que sientes?— se atrevió a cuestionar sin rodeos, después de todo el era la única persona que lo sabía.

Quizá después de todo si necesitaba la compañía, me volví a los adentros del departamento seguido por mi compañero, quien me vio tomar asiento el sofá y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, me decidía a contarle lo sucedido, no podía dejármelo solo para mí o terminaría por volverme loco.

—No, Gai… no fue eso lo que sucedió…—

Me tome mi tiempo para narrar las cosas, desde nuestro pequeño acercamiento en el restaurante, mí alentada forma de invitarle al hanabi, hasta el momento en que las cosas se comenzaron a salirse de control. Mientras el escuchaba atentamente cada una de mis palabras, sorprendido por cada acto espero a que mi relato terminase.

—Ya veo… fue una noche difícil, aun así amigo mío, debiste haber hablado con ella, no debiste dejarla marchar sin explicar tus razones. — Intento consolarme.

—Ella, solo debe estar confundida Gai, eso que pasó no es nada para ella— me sincere.

— ¿En verdad eso es lo que crees Kakashi?, yo lo veo otro modo por lo que cuentas la salida de ambos no fue precisamente en plan de amistad, los detalles de Sakura son signos de amor, amigo mío apostaría mi otra pierna a ello, ella esta de pesca y tu caíste… Lo que sucedió no fue nada más que el resultado del choque de sus sentimientos embotellados por mucho tiempo. —

Escuchaba atentamente las pablaras de Gai, que si bien no era un experto en amor, terminaba siempre por ser un buen concejero, después de que ella se marchara no había pensado en la obviedad de las cosas que tan claramente mostraba él para mi, había pasado el tiempo culpándome por lo sucedido, ni siquiera tenía conciencia que ella había comenzado con aquello, fueron sus caricias que yo, sin tener el valor para detener, perdido en sus atenciones, terminaron por acércanos.

—Los hombres somos débiles, tendemos a caer en los encantos femeninos, como esclavos de un hechizo, de manera inaudita, nunca parecemos entender, pero te conozco no le hubieses dejado continuar a la pequeña Sakura si no hubiese indicios por parte de ella, lamento informarlo Kakashi pero ya no es la joven inocente, que cuidaste ahora es una hermosa mujer que sabe lo que hace... —

La verdad pareció revelarse ente mí, a cada palabra de Gai, quizá no todo hubiese estado en mi imaginación y ella hubiese propiciado una de las tantas condiciones, tal vez ella siéntese algo más.

—Deberías buscarla de inmediato, obtener respuestas, pero Tenten me dijo que había visto al Uchiha hacia unos minutos firmando la entrada a la puerta de la aldea, si la buscas ahora, eso podría traerle problemas o que se niegue a hablar…—

—No están sencillo como eso…— respondí recordando que en cualquier momento de igual manera Hana regresaría de su misión y de nuevo la realidad se interpondría entre el mundo que Sakura solía crear para ambos cuando nos encentrábamos juntos.

—Ahora que estas tan cercas, no permitas que se quede en el olvido, si es verdad que la pequeña Sakura siente algo por ti, ambos deberían intentarlo, ella con un esposo ausente como Sasuke y tú atado a una relación sin desearlo no los hará felices a ambos… ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES MI VIEJO RIVAL!, juro que hare algo para que usted puedan hablar pronto, necesitamos sacar a Sasuke de la ecuación, con él en la aldea será muy difícil que Sakura dese hablar contigo, además si no me equivoco la muchacha con la que andas, esa que tanto te exige ya lo he dicho Kakashi va terminar llevándote al holló… — termino de hablar, llevándose la mana la barbilla en un signo de pensar, algo estaba tramando al ver la manera en cómo se iluminaba su mirada y no me gustaba nada aquello.

—Gai, no voy a hacer nada, no ahora, la situación será muy incómoda, será mejor que el tiempo ayude— intente convencerlo de lo contrario sea lo que estuviese tramando.

—Tranquilo Kakashi, yo me encargare de todo, tu no harás nada, solo tendrás que venir cuando llame…

**.**

**N/A: **

**Hey que tal, una actualización muy rápida no creen?, bueno espero poder seguir así.**

**En fin, la mesa esta puesta para que ellos hablen ¿Qué tramara Gai? Tendrán que esperar por el siguiente cap.**

**Nos leemos pronto ttbayo!..**


End file.
